Fifty Shades Crashing Down
by caw1892
Summary: Ana and Christian have two beautiful children and a wonderful relationship, but what happens when a spring day everything comes crashing down, forcing Ana to consider the possibility of a life without her precious husband. No cheating
1. Chapter one

First unraveling myself from Christian's arms and legs which were snaked around me tightly like vines, I quietly got out of bed, making sure not to wake my sleeping husband. I made my way towards the small balcony that extended from side of our bedroom, grabbing a thick cardigan from the side and silently unlocking the door, tiptoeing outside only to be greeted by what finally looked like the beginning's of spring.

I quickly glanced over the meadow that surrounded our beautiful house before closing my eyes and feeling the sun on my face. Who would of guessed three years ago that little Anastasia Steele would now be married with two beautiful children under the age of two. Granted having too small babies can sometimes make things difficult, especially when it comes to sleeping through the night, but I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

As the sun's rays warm my face, I hear footsteps behind me, before feeling those familiar gentle arms snake around my waist.

"Morning baby" Christian whispers as he kisses my hair before resting his head on my shoulder.

"Good morning Christian," I whisper back as I lay my hands upon his that were still placed around my waist.

"I cant wait to be able to take the kid's into the meadow when its summer, it looks perfect," Christian says, and I tilt my head up to see his beautiful grey eyes staring out into the landscape. When he acknowledges my gaze he tilts his head down before placing a soft kiss on top of my lips. I look back out towards the meadow imagining all the good times we are going to have there in the future.

"I know, can you imagine when there a bit older, it will be perfect for Teddy to play football and Phoebe can play picnic's with all her little dolls." I smile excitedly at the thought.

"Who knows we might even have more little munchkin's roaming about this place by then too," Christian states with a glint in his eye. The change in him has been unbelievable, thinking back to the horrendous time when I told him I was pregnant with Ted, to his absolute delight when I fell pregnant with Phoebe such a short time after Teddy's birth. Granted he was constantly worrying himself to death about me, especially after Ted's stressful arrival but apart from that, he couldn't wait to be a daddy for the second time, and now apparently for the third or fourth.

"Christian I think we should wait a couple of year's before we have another or you'll forget what its like to not have a fat wife and be trading me in for a younger model."

I feel him tense as he looks down at me like I am stupid. _Well done Ana, you've upset him now my subconscious sneers. "_Ana, don't be so ridiculous, I will never leave you, you and the children mean everything to me, I couldn't imagine my life without you." He takes deep breath and I feel like chest rise against my back. "I love you baby, you know that," and with that comment he pulls me tighter into his arms.

A few moments pass and suddenly he lets go of me raising an eyebrow. "Anyway what do you mean trade you in for a younger model, your twenty five Ana, and for the record your certainly hotter than any models I've ever seen." He grins at me, and I cant help but beam back at him, my husband has to be the best husband on the planet.

"I think your biased in that comment Mr Grey, after all we are married." I answer, flashing my wedding ring at him whilst looking up at him with a slight smirk.

He smirks back at me before replying. "Don't talk bullshit Ana, every man I know would agree with me and you know it."

"Sure Christian," I reply letting him believe he has won this argument, but I'm pretty damn sure the majority of men wouldn't look twice at me if faced with the likes of Heidi Klum. I put my arms around him and lean into his chest, closing my eyes. I can hear his soft heartbeat drumming away beneath my ear, as we stand on the balcony in the warm sunshine.

"I'm sure one of the kids will be waking up pretty soon, I think last night was the first night I've slept through in about… let me think two year's." I giggle as I'm certain that Christian will have got up in the middle of the night to deal with kid's, making sure not to wake me.

"Your probably right Mrs. Grey, little Phoebe doesn't like not being the centre of Daddy's attention for even two minutes." I smile up at him and I know he is right. Phoebe is besotted with her Daddy, the only way I can get her to stop crying in the middle of the night is to take her to our bedroom and wake up Christian and just like that she stops crying.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger already Christian and she isn't even one years old." I reply, expecting the screams to echo from the baby monitor any second now.

"She's daddy's little princess that's why," Christian states happily. I will never tire of seeing the way Christian is with the children, he has all the patience in the world when he is dealing with them, which is completely the opposite of the way he behaves at work, screeching if something takes longer than two seconds to go his way. I know when she is older Christian will insist Phoebe gets anything she wants instantly, he will never have his children go without anything other than the very best.

"Nothing and no one will ever come before you and the children Ana. Ever," he states confidently as I turn around assuming are original position my back against his chest, so I can once again gaze out into the surrounding's of the house.

We stand in silence for a few more second's and that is when I feel a strange sensation. Something feels as though it has flown right by my ear, but with virtually no wind, it seems strange, and I conclude it must have been a bee or something. I flinch swatting my hand's around to check, turning slightly towards Christian and it is in this moment that my world stops turning. Time stands still as I see the small red stain spreading across Christians white t-shirt.

"Christian!" I scream as I immediately attempt to take his weight and stop him from falling, lowering him as carefully as I can to floor. His eyes are wide and I'm not completely sure he's acknowledged what is happening

"Ana?" Christians voice penetrates through my panic, as I desperately take off my cardigan and try to stop the bleeding. That is what I'm supposed to do isn't it. I can't think straight, I don't know what to do, and I feel like my husbands life is in my hands.

"Its going to be okay baby, your going to be okay." I say I stroke his soft cheek with my other hand.

"TAYLOR" I scream hysterically as the tears begin to fall, I feel like I'm hyperventilating but I know I need to get to my phone, as there's no hope of him hearing me in the cottage on the other side of Grey house. I stupidly managed to convince Christian to let the staff have Sunday's off a couple of months ago, so there is literally no one here but me, Christian and the children. I know I have to get my phone now but that means leaving my husband here and I'm afraid that when I return from the ten seconds it will take me to get it, his beautiful grey eyes may no longer be open.

"Ana, do you have to shout," I hear Christian whisper with a slight smile on his face and for a second seeing his smile makes me think that this can't be happening, that this is a horrible nightmare that I'm about to wake up from it any second now.

I force a smile through the tears that are now running down my face and put my hands on either side of his face.

"Baby I have to go get a phone, I will be a few seconds okay, promise me you'll still be here when I get back Christian," I'm practically pleading with him not to leave me. Although to me it feels like hours I think barely a minute has passed since I felt that strange sensation fly past my ear, an object, or bullet that I now know hit Christian in the chest.

"Ill always be here," he whispers barely nodding his head, I place one of his hands over my cardigan on the wound to try and maintain pressure as I jump to my feet and fly through the doors to my bedside table, grabbing the phone and towel from the floor.

"Your back" Christian states weekly as I return to my knees by his side, using one hand to put pressure on the wound, and the other to dial an ambulance.

"Yes baby I told you I would only be a second." I say softly as I key in the numbers as fast as I can, placing the towel I collected gently beneath my husbands head.

"_Its my husband…. He's been shot…" _I speak rapidly with desperation as the lady gives me instructions and promises they will be there in five minutes. I never take my eyes off Christian as he watches me hazily. I attempt to force myself to smile, and he briefly smiles back taking small rapid breaths.

After getting off the phone to the ambulance I desperately scroll through my phonebook searching for Taylor. As the phone begins to ring I feel the frustration rising within me. "Come on, Answer!" I squeel, Just as I am about to lose hope I hear his voice penetrate from the other side of the line.

"Mrs Grey, are you alright?"

"Taylor, Christians been shot, and I don't know what to do, and the ambulance are on their way and were on the balcony. Please can you get here now. Please." My voice breaks towards the end of my rambling phone call, which is distorted by tears.

"I will be there in one minute Mrs Grey, Stay calm don't panic, Try and keep him awake." I cant comprehend how Taylor can remain so calm at a time like this, even in the worst circumstances, he doesn't let him emotions get he better of him. I know Taylor will be currently organizing a army of security, whilst also calling the police. The gunman could still be here, but I can't think about any of that because the love of my life, could be dying in front of me.

"Christian, help is on its way." I lean closer to him and I notice his hand searching for mine. I grab hold and grip it tightly before bringing it up to my lips and placing a gentle kiss upon it.

"Are the children okay?" He whispers weakly gazing up at me expectantly.

"There fine baby, I haven't heard a peak from them, lets not worry about them for a minute." I state, unable to stop the tears running down my face at the thought of our beautiful children growing up without their father. I can't do this without him, he's my rock and he's always knows what to do.

"Make sure they know that I loved them." This is when the waterfall that had been threatening to fall, bursts and I just can't with hold the tears any longer. Christian is not giving up on me this easily.

"You can tell them yourself later, your not going anywhere anytime soon Mr Grey." Christian gives me a look that says _sure _which is crippling my heart. I can tell its getting harder for him to breathe and I want so desperately to do something that will help him. "You just concentrate on breathing baby, that's all you need to do." Where is that god damn ambulance, I feel as though I called them hours ago but realistically I know its only a couple of minutes.

"I'm scared Ana," he whispers as he looks up at my face. One of my tears falls onto his cheek and rolls down his face. I Love this man so much. Please don't take him away from me.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, ive told you your going to be fine," I try to sound confident but my heart is shattering into even more pieces than I thought was possible.

"What if I'm not here anymore who will protect you, what if something happens to you?" he has to pause every few words to catch his breath and I feel like I am losing him.

How can he possibly worry about me in this moment. This is typical Christian never taking a second to think about himself, but always worried about his family.

"Christian, I will be fine because I know that you will always be here to protect me, don't think your running out of me this easily. I Love you so so much Christian Grey." I cant express in words how I feel about this man in front of me.

"I love you too Ana." He closes his eyes for a second and I feel my heart rate spike and I begin to panic

"Christian!?" I shake the hand I am still gripping onto tightly and to be my relief he opens his eyes.

"I'm here baby" he whispers, but I know that he's slipping away from me with every breathe he takes. I cant tell if the wound is still bleeding, there's just so much blood, but I have maintained a constant pressure with my right hand from the get go so I pray this has helped him in some way.

"Taylor where are you?" I yell, I don't know how long its been since I called, surely it's a few minutes now, I silently pray he gets here any second. Taylor will know what to do, how to take control of this situation, just like Christian would.

"Ana?" Christian asks

"Yes baby." I am focusing every second of my attention on Christian, a war could be going on around me and I wouldn't notice.

"Make sure Phoebe doesn't get a … boyfriend before she's at least 45 and ..Teddy tell him he can have as many girlfriends as.. he wants," Christian takes a deep breath and smiles and even I smile through my tears. I let go of his hand and let my hand brush through his hair, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. I notice the tears fall from his eyes and just as he whispers "I love you" I hear what ive been praying for.

"Mrs Grey, the paramedics are here." Taylor comes rushing onto the balcony followed by the medics who rush towards Christian. My tear's start falling hysterically in relief and just for a brief second I have hope, Christian can survive this, he's the strongest person I know, whatever scumbag did this to him will be caught and jailed for life. Just before they circle us I lock eyes with my husband.

"I Love you too, its going to be okay, help's here baby" as I see a sense of relief flood his weak features I fall back against to give them room to work on my husband, my life. Taylor comes rushing over and pulls me into his arms and I just sob and sob and sob.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the hospital was hell. I don't know how else to describe it other than the worst twenty minutes of my entire life. Although I was desperate not to let Christian out of my sight, I understood that it was best for me to travel separately as they just wasn't enough room and I didn't want to distract them from helping him if I couldn't compose myself.

My mind was in overdrive and I just couldn't shake the thought that I had possibly just seen my husband alive for the last time. I couldn't stop crying and dry heaves racked my body for the majority of the journey , as I struggled to catch my breath from all the crying. Taylor had called Sawyer after my phone call earlier on the balcony and he had offered to drive us to the hospital why Taylor sat in the back with me. Beneath Taylor's hard exterior even I could see that he was badly shaken by the events of this morning. Although Christian and Taylor were often formal around each other, deep down I know they both see each other as good friends, and I know for a fact Christian would trust Taylor with anything. The possibility of losing his boss and good friend, even though we all know Christian can be an ass sometimes, had definitely gotten to Taylor, who sat in silence with his head in his hands for large parts of the Journey.

Despite my state I knew I had to call Grace, I wasn't sure if she was at work this morning but either way she had to know about her son. Christian means the world to Grace and if anything was to happen to him I'm not sure any of us could cope. If she wasn't in work it allows her time to dash to the hospital as the Grey's only live a short drive away, and if she was at work, it gives her time to prepare for the frightful sight that she is about to be confronted with.

I quickly dial the number and as I do the spot of blood I see on the corner of my phone completely reverses my attempts to compose myself before this phone call. I don't know what to say, how can I possibly tell her that her son is fighting for his life as we speak.

"Hello Ana, your calling early, me and Carrick have only just gotten up, disgraceful I know but we thought we'd have a lie in for a change." Grace sounds cheerful and I can't hold back my sobs when I hear her voice.

"Ana? What is it, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Grace's tone immediately changes, and a sense of urgency takes over in her voice.

"Its .. Chr..istian." I try to get out.

"Christian, where is he? Please tell me he's okay." Grace sound's like starting to cry already and I haven't even told her what's happened yet.

"This.. Morning on the balcony, someone shot him, he's on his way to the hospital,…. Grace you have to get there." I take a deep breath and slowly breath out as I hear her horrified reaction on the other side.

"Ana, is it bad?" she whispers on the other end of the line. I just let out another loud sob, and I know I should be able to control myself better than this, but I can't I just can't. I'm so scared of losing him.

"Ana please?" I hear her plead, prompting a response out of me.

"Yeah Grace it's bad, it's really bad." I whisper and I hear her scream at the top of her lungs for Carrick on the other end of the line.

I hear her take a deep breath. "We are leaving now Ana, Christian will be fine, he's so strong." I'm not sure if she says that to try and convince me or herself, but either way it helps slightly.

I hang up and try to think if there is anyone else I should call, I can't think straight and I feel Taylor grab my hand. This is the most emotion I have ever witnessed from Taylor and I'm thankful for it.

The image of my Christian being wheeled into the ambulance attached to so many wires and tubes, will haunt me for the rest of my life. After the paramedics had arrived he started coughing up blood and I overheard the paramedics taking about the bullet hitting one of his lungs, and the possibility that he could soon go into respiratory arrest. I watched as they put a tube down his throat, which absolutely terrified me and I just held his hand and told him that I loved him that the children love him over and over, as I wasn't sure he was properly conscious and I needed to try to and get through to him.

Gail kindly offered to take care of the kids for as long as need be, she was upset herself but I trust her with the children and I know she will do everything and anything to protect them. Taylor had called a whole group of security who were positioned around the house as we left, so I least I have some peace of mind that my children will be safe why me and Christian are gone. Christian is coming home with me, I will make sure of it.

My thoughts turn to the person who did this. Who would be so cruel as to try and rip apart a family like this. Christian has a wife and two small children so why would anyone want to take him away from us. Sure Christian properly had enemies I mean I'm sure every business man does, but to try and kill him, that's a different level. I mentally list our enemies, Jack Hyde, Leila but I doubt these have anything to do with this.

My mind wanders as I wonder if it's for the money, is someone trying to get to his money. Or maybe they were trying to get to me, maybe the bullet was meant for me and the sniper they obviously hired got it wrong and hit Christian instead. It has to have been a professional. I wonder if they were hiding in the long grass in the meadow, or perhaps up a tree, it sounds so ridiculous to me how someone would go to such lengths to do this. I wonder what would of happened if I hadn't decided to go out onto that balcony, maybe Christian wouldn't be hurt. Perhaps they would of found another way to get us, or maybe Taylor would have had time to foil their plot. I shake off these thoughts as my mind returns to worry about my husbands health.

I finally snap out of my own thoughts as I feel the car stop. Taylor quickly gets out of the car and comes round to my side to open the door I get out slowly and that is when I hear a voice shouting my name.

"Ana, Ana!" I see Grace running towards me, her eyes darting down my body and for the first time I acknowledge properly that my clothes are covered in blood. I see the fear in her eyes, as I do with Carrick as he sets eyes upon me and once again I see the shock in his face as the extent of this horror show becomes clear.

Grace wraps her arms around me, as we both cry, and I'm sure I can see Carrick over her shoulder wipe a tear away. We release our embrace and run towards the doors of the hospital.

Carrick immediately takes control of the situation striding in to the nearest doctor.

"Christian Grey, were his family, where is he?" I see the doctor nod as he gestures for us to follow him through the doors. Briefly I wonder why everyone in the room is staring at me and then I remember the blood on my clothing.

We follow through the doors and he leads us into a small room on the left side of a corridor stating that he will go find someone who can give us some information. I notice he gives a slight smile to Grace, as they obviously know or maybe even work together on a daily basis, but she is clearly in too much of a state to say anything else to the staff right now.

A few moments later a more senior doctor comes in, who also clearly recognizes Grace and she stands waiting for some news. I feel myself hold my breath as I wait to know if my husband is still with us.

"Please say he's alive?" I'm practically begging the doctor to tell us good news.

"_Yes he's alive Mrs Grey, your husband_".. "_son_" he looks towards Grace, " _has been taken down for emergency surgery. The bullet has damaged his left lung.. _I feel myself tune out as my legs collapse from under me and I hit the floor. I feel Carrick pull me up and sit me in a chair, as the doctor continues to explain that while Christian's still in critical condition, they are confident they have got to him in time.

My mind once again is in overdrive and I feel eternally grateful to this man for telling me that Christian is still alive. I think back to the last time we were In this hospital, the Day Phoebe was born. I can see Christians face now as he held his daughter for the first time.

"_I know I'm her father but I think she's going to be the most beautiful girl in the world." He looks up and he looks like he is overflowing with pride._

"_I know" I smile and we decide to call her Phoebe. _

"_She looks just like you Ana" Christian states and he's right she really does except for one feature, a feature that is most definitely from Christian._

"_Except her eyes, they are the exact same as yours Mr Grey" He smiles, kissing baby Phoebe on the forehead. _

I awake from my day dream as I hear the door's of the room we are sat in swing open. I look up and I see Mia come running in, with Elliot just behind. Mia's mascara is all over her face obviously from crying.

"Mom, Dad please tell me he's okay." I have never seen Mia like this before, she's always so put together, but right now she looks like she could be fifteen years old again. Christian and Mia have always had a unique bond, arising from when they were little and I can tell she loves her big brother with all her heart despite his obnoxious attitude and their petty arguments.

"He alive Mia." Grace say's as she pulls Mia into her arms. "He's going to be okay right?" She asks lifting her head off her mom's shoulder.

"The Doctor's hope so, he's in surgery now so we should know for sure in a few hours." Grace states quietly as much to Elliot as to Mia.

"I'm going to kill Christian myself when I see him, for putting us through all this," Elliot rants, but I can tell he has also been crying due to the redness around his eyes.

"Is that his?" Mia look's at me and I feel helpless, I need to change now.

Grace leaves the room and in a few moments comes back with some clean clothes and I slowly make my way to the bathroom. I change as quickly as I can, desperate to get these bad memories away, so I can pretend that this never happened once Christian wakes up. I scrub at my hands viciously before sitting on the floor of the bathroom sobbing. I notice the door of the bathroom open and close and then a few seconds later Mia comes in and sits down beside me.

"It's going to be okay Ana, Mom says that Christian is too stubborn to leave us, you know how much he loves inflicting chaos on our lives, he would never give that up."

"I know, I know I just cant help it, I just keep thinking about when it happened, I can't get it out of my head." I whimper and I feel selfish that I am inflicting this on Mia, who is equally devastated.

She doesn't say anything and we just sit for a while, before making our way back to the waiting room. I take a second to call my mom, who does the best she can to console me, promising that Christian will be okay and back on his feet in no time. She promises to try and get the next flight from Savannah and I say that I will see her soon.

As we sit in the waiting room, every possible scenario runs through my head. What will I tell the children if something happens to him. How will I be able to look at Phoebe with her fathers beautiful grey eyes staring back at me. But then there is also those scenarios where Christian is alive and awake and in just a few short hours he will be able to talk to me and reassure me that he will be fine, typical Christian Grey style.

I take a deep breath and wait, Carrick is talking quietly in the corner to Grace, whilst I am seated next to Mia, who is talking to Elliot on the other side of her. They are reminiscing about some of the practical jokes Christian has played on them in the past and I smile at some of the stories. This definitely sounds like the Christian I know and love, playful Christian, the Christian he is with me and the children.

The children. I decide I need to call Gail soon to see how they are, as it seems like they are the only thing that I can think about to make me happy. Christian, I, Teddy and Phoebe the perfect little family. I pull out my phone and scroll through my photo's and smile. There's one of Christian holding Phoebe when we first brought her home, there's one of the two of us smiling in bed, I am kissing his cheek as he took the photo from above, There's one of Christian with Teddy on his shoulder's, one of me holding baby Teddy and Phoebe one in each arm and one of Christian laid out on his front in the front room, moving a train around a toy track as Teddy watches in enthusiasm. Then I come across a video we took of Teddy just before his first birthday . I hesitate slightly before pressing play.

"_Ana he is going to walk, look" Christian is looking as Teddy who isn't showing much interest in doing what his father wants._

"_I don't think so Christian, I think he's more interested in his toy car if I'm honest." I hear my voice say from behind the camera. _

"_Just keep recording okay." Christian states glancing up at the camera before turning his attentions back to Ted._

"_Teddy, Teddy, walk to Daddy" Christian encourages, trying to get his attention. _

"_Christian I really don't think he's in the mood" I laugh, I cant see it happening, I think he'd rather play with his toys._

"_Teddy" Christian continues, ignoring me, determined to get his son to walk. He had been standing for a few weeks now, and Christian is obsessed with making sure we catch it on camera. That is when my mouth drops open as all at once Ted stands up and waddles the few steps over to Christian with his car in his hand. Christian looks up at me and I see the pure joy in his eyes. He lift's up Ted and whirls him around, only to be met by giggles and laughter._

"_That's my boy isn't it." Christian grins as he holds Teddy up to his face._

_Teddy is giggling uncontrollably until he utters something that makes us both look at each other in shock._

"_Dada" he gargles, "Dada" again, he claps his hands together and giggles some more._

"_Ana did you hear , he said Dada!" Christian is elated and swirls him round some more. _

I see myself cut off the video and I know well enough what happened next. I joined Christian and Teddy and he put his arms around me and hugged us tightly. For the rest of that day Christian used absolutely every opportunity to gloat that Ted had said Dada as his first word. I smile as I look up from my phone. I notice that the rest of the family must have been able to hear the video too, I hadn't noticed as I was in my own little world, as happy tears rolled down my cheeks.

"He's going to be okay, Christian's strong, he wouldn't leave us." and for the first time since this morning I feel hope, knowing that our little family will be back together again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been two hours since we last heard anything and I can tell everyone is getting more and more anxious about hearing any news.

I phoned Gail about an hour ago to check on the children and she assured me they were fine. She told me that there were a large amount of well built men in suit's walking about the place checking for threats, and although it was slightly intimidating for the children, it did make her feel safer after the days events. The worst thing about the phone call was hearing Teddy's voice in the background. While Gail was keeping me up to date on the house situation, she explained that while Phoebe was asleep, she had Teddy on her hip and what a good boy he had been.

That was when I heard it. I'm almost 99% sure it was "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to compose my self as I heard my little boy ask for Christian.

"What did he say Gail?" I asked almost in tears again

"Erm.. Nothing Ana he was just rambling" I could tell by her hesitation that she too had acknowledged what Teddy had said and was trying to prevent causing me further upset, by pretending he was talking nonsense, but I know my sons voice and I know when he was asking for his father.

"Tell him Daddy will be home soon please Gail, and that we love him, I have to go, I'll phone you later to check on the children again." I speak quietly into the phone.

"There really is no need Ana, if you need to concentrate on Christian. We will be absolutely fine." she tries to assure me.

"Thanks Gail", and just before I hang up I hear Teddy burst into tears, I would give anything to have him in my arms right now, but this isn't the place for a child. Especially one who could be about to lose his Father.

Hearing Teddy's voice reminds of a time not so long ago with the children. Christian can be fierce, especially when things don't go his way or when people get on his nerves, and I'm sure the staff at Grey Enterprises are aware he's not someone you want to mess with. The children however, can do no wrong in my husbands eyes, and he lets them get away with bloody murder. Phoebe is really still too young to have figured out the art of being naughty, but Teddy definitely knows how to play the part well. Unfortunately however he has also learnt that Christian is somewhat lenient, and has certainly perfected a strategy to ensure that his daddy doesn't tell him off. One look from those puppy dog eyes and he has Christian eating out of the palm of his hand. A prime example of this occurred just a few weeks ago.

"_Christian, I think it's time for the kid's bedtime." I call walking into the living room where I locate my husband sprawled out on the floor in front of the t.v with endless amounts of toys littering the space around him. Teddy is laid next to Christian and they both seem to be focused on being triumphant in a car race they are conducting. _

_Teddy had been practically begging for this toy car track since her saw it in a shop window the other day and I said he would have to wait. However Christian being Christian had returned home from work today with a mischievous grin and I knew straight away what he had bought. Ever since they had both been mesmerised by the damn thing. I don't know why they make children's toy's so high tech these day's as I swear its literally a miniature version of the real thing, with endless gadgets and buttons. I'm actually unsure as to who's having more fun my childish husband or my excited son but nethertheless nothing that makes me happier than seeing Teddy and Christian together._

"_Two more minutes Ana", Christian replies not taking his eyes off the game. I stand with my hand on my hip and watch as the competition unfolds. Phoebe is sat a few spaces away in her own little world, with one of Teddy's toy bears that he takes to bed with him, and I am aware this will become a hazard when Teddy notices she has it. I look back and the race seems to be over with Teddy wooping and clapping as Christian sits up and picks Teddy up holding him up in the air. _

"_You beat me Teddy bear fair and square" He states before turning around and winking at me and I know he let his son win. The whole scene before me makes my heart melt. _

"_Okay Ted, mommy says its bedtime so I guess we should go get read for bed shouldn't we?" Teddy nods as he is probably tired from all the excitement and looks around for his bedtime bear._

_That is when Teddy commit's the crime. He notices his sister and promptly charges over as fast as his little legs will carry him grabs the bear, and pulls her hair. Phoebe bursts into to tears and Christian jumps up and grabs her holding her to his chest. _

"_Teddy you do not pull your sister's hair, its not nice, it hurts her." I try to sound firm as difficult as it is, but Teddy seems to be ignoring me._

"_Christian?" I ask as he soothes Phoebe, and he looks as me blankly and shrugs his shoulders._

"_Aren't you going to say anything to Teddy, he doesn't listen to me." I state crossing my arms._

"_He's only a child Ana, he didn't mean to hurt her." Christian state's glancing down at Teddy and still rocking Phoebe in his arms, who has now calmed down. That's when I notice it. Teddy is staring as Christian with the best I am innocent, puppy dog eyes you will ever see. _

"_Well don't blame me when your son is causing havoc at school in a few year's because I will be sure to forward any calls to you Mr Grey." I Smirk and he smiles bending down in front of Teddy. Knowing Christian he would somehow manage to avert the blame elsewhere if he did get a call saying one of his children had done something wrong. _

"_Teddy as Phoebes older brother, you need to look after her baby." I can't tell if Teddy is taking in what Christian is saying but he giggles and stamps his feet a bit. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddddy." Christian picks Teddy up so he has one child on each arm, much to Phoebe's displeasure and she looks at her brother with the biggest scowl you will see, which makes me chuckle._

"_What?" Christian enquire, turning his attention to me._

"_You should have seen the face Phoebe just pulled at Teddy, if looks could kill." he looks down to Phoebe and giggles himself. _

"_Your like your Dad aren't you Phe, making sure people know when they've been bad." He smirks and looks at me and I laugh heartily. _

"_Right troops, it really is bedtime now." Christian states, but both children are almost falling asleep on his shoulders by now anyway._

_He starts to walk out of the room and towards the stairs and I walk over to the explosion of toys on the floor. Just before I bend down to start to clear them up I hear a voice and turn around to see Christian smirking at me._

"_I will be back for you in a minute Mrs Grey." He winks and begins to climb the stairs leaving me to blush._

As I walk back into the room, Grace speaks up. "How are my grandchildren Ana?"

"Gail say's everything's fine, I could hear Teddy talking in the background." I tell her, deliberately avoiding telling her what I heard him say, so not to upset anyone anymore than they already are.

"Any news's" I inquire desperate to hear anything that indicates Christian is going to bed okay." Grace shakes her head solemnly.

I sit down on a chair and again pull out my phone, I just want to look at the pictures of my family again. That's when I notice the message sign at the top of the screen. I'd received endless messages and some calls since this morning but I hadn't payed any attention to them. The people who needed to know what had happened have been informed and that was all that mattered. I click on the message sign and go into my inbox. 64 messages greet me, and I start at the bottom and begin to absent mindedly scroll through. A lot of the messages are from numbers I don't even have in my phone book trying to get information. Christian will be furious when he find's out these people have managed to get my number, but right now I don't even care, I just ignore them and carry on scrolling. I will change my number when Christian's better, that's all that matters right now.

I get to one from Kate and click on it.

It reads _Ana, I don't mean to upset you, and I don't know if you will get this, but have you seen the news. _What does she mean I wonder as i exit off my inbox and quickly click on the internet. That's when I see it.

The news's headline reads_ BILLIONAIRE BUISNESS MAN CHRISTIAN GREY KILLED BY SNIPER IN THE EARLY HOURS._

I let out a gasp and cover my hand with my mouth, attracting the attention of Elliot. I click on the story and am shocked by what I read.

"Ana what is it?" Elliot asks quietly and pass him the phone. I don't want to read those horrific lies, my Christian is not dead. I don't understand how they can publish such heartless stories at a time like this. The article is already speculating what I will do with the money. It makes me sound like a horrible person, a go digger even. I don't care what the public think of me, I know in my heart its not true and all I care about is Christian, but I just pray that the people surrounding me don't, and never will think that way.

Elliot reads the article and I can see the fury emerging in his eyes.

"Bullshit, it's all bullshit." he utters.

"I would give up every penny if it meant Christian would be okay Elliot, you know that don't you. Every. Single. Penny." I desperately try to hold back the tears, but my voice is quivering. I mean it 100%. I don't need a fancy house, I don't need a fancy car, in fact I don't need anything, as long as I always have Christian and the children, my life will be complete.

Elliot pulls me into his arm's. "Of course I know that Ana, everyone knows that. You can't let some bullshit new's headline get to you. I will god damn kill whoever wrote this story, and so will Christian when he's feeling better." I nod slightly on his shoulder but I don't know if he acknowledges this.

"Dad can I see you outside." Elliot say's quietly standing up my phone still in his hand. Carrick nods and starts to get up from his seat.

"What is it?" Grace asks quietly, looking at them as they make their way to the door.

"Nothing that's important right now mom." Elliot replies and Grace nod's clearly too overcome with worry to pursue this issue. I hear Carrick's furious "What the hell" from outside of room a few seconds later and I know Elliot has shown him the article. I'm unsure if they will do anything about it right now, there are more important thing's to worry about than the shameless good for nothing media.

Mia move's over takes my hand and we both move across the room and sit on either side of Grace who is now sat on her own.

"When Christian wakes up he will hate the fuss people are going to make of him." Mia laugh's trying to lighten the mood and be strong for her mother, but her red eyes and blotchy skin suggest otherwise.

I also laugh slightly and I know its true, Christian would hate to think we were all so worried about him. Although he's much better than when we first met, Christian still struggles to fully accept the extent to which people love and care about him. My stubborn husband. I shake my head and smile as I am consumed by my own thoughts.

"Well he will have to learn to deal with it, he's my baby and will have to accept that we are going to take care of him." Grace says and I nod.

Carrick and Elliot re-enter the room and sit on the opposite side to us, where me, Kate and Elliot were previously seated.

Nobody says anything for a while and I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes. The next thing I know I hear Grace's soothing voice.

"Ana, it's okay." she is shaking my shoulders and bent down in front me.

I open my eyes and am relieved to see that I am still seated in the same place in the waiting room.

"I'm so sorry Grace, I guess I had a nightmare." She nod's as if she understands, but she can't imagine the images that were dominating my thoughts. I just keep re-living this morning over and over, the absolute terror I felt when I saw that red stain forming on his shirt, and the image of those beautiful grey eyes void of almost anything. I am so thankful, that he held on. I know that if someone, I don't know who, whoever is in charge of these kind's of things had decided to take him from me, there was absolutely nothing I could of done about it in those minutes before the ambulance arrived. I am just so so thankful that he didn't close his eyes. I can't help but start crying again, and I'm surprised my body even has the ability to shed more tears.

"Grace he will be okay, won't he." I utter, and once again I feel bad, that I'm struggling to hold myself together.

"Of course, he will." She tries to say with confidence but that confidence doesn't reach her eyes. "Christian doesn't give up easily, I'm sure your aware of that living with him 24/7." She tries to force herself to smile.

I nod. Christian's always been one to get his own way, but he has mellowed slightly in the recent months thanks to my constant badgering. A part of me wants to go back in time and tell myself to shut up and let Christian go ahead with his excessive security checks, because maybe, just maybe if security were around today this wouldn't have happened to him.

"It my fault Grace, if I hadn't constantly gone on about having less security this wouldn't have happened." I put my head in my hands and rest on my knees.

"Ana , don't be so ridiculous, this is not your fault, we are all the same, Mia, Elliot and Me, we all berate Christian for his over the top security, we just didn't know anything like this was going to happen." I again feel guilty for pitying myself, I just need to hear some news, good news, it's been nearly three hours since we arrived now.

Elliot had left the room to ask about Christian a couple of times only to be told he was still in surgery and they would let us know as soon as they knew anything.

It's so frustrating, I just want to see him, hold him, and feel his warm hand in mine. The waiting is killing me, I'm my own worst enemy as I just can't stop thinking about the what if's?

We all look up at the door as if it opens and we see Taylor entering.

"How is Mr Grey?, is there any news?" He asks in his professional voice, but I can see the worry evident in his eyes.

"No not yet, were still waiting to hear." Carrick answers this time and I try to force a vague smile when he glances at me. "Have you found anything." Carrick continues and I know he means have they found anything relating to who tried to kill Christian.

Taylor nod's and Carrick stand's up to make his way out of the room again. I really want to know who it is, but at the same time I need to stay here. I can't be missing if there is any news. I hope they find whoever did this and they go to prison for the rest of their life. I hate them.

A few minutes later Carrick returns, a slight hint of anger traceable on his face . I will ask questions later once I know my husband is okay.

A few moments later the door opens and it's what we have been hoping for. A doctor enters quietly his face currently unreadable.

"Family of Christian Grey?"

**Thankyou so so much for the reviews! I've planed out the next few chapters and i can't wait to write them!**


	4. Chapter 4

We all look up quickly desperate for this man to tell us Christian is okay. _Please Please Please _tell us he's alive. The silence in the room is deafening before we hear the news and the second before he speaks feel's like a lifetime. I feel like my future, my life, everything, hangs in the balance as the doctor begins to speak.

And that's when I see it, a very faint smile becomes detectable on the man's face as I scrutinize it and suddenly things no longer seem hopeless.

"I have good news." I feel everyone in the room exhale the breath they had been holding and Mia begins to cry. "the surgery went as well as we could of hoped." The sense of relief within the room is overpowering and I feel the cheeks begin to run down my face.

"Does that mean he's going to be okay?" I ask desperate for more concrete information.

"I'm hopeful your husband will make a full recovery Mrs Grey. However you have to understand he's still unconscious and very ill at the moment and we'll need to monitor him carefully over the next few days in Intensive Care.

"Thank god." I whisper, as I repeat the words _I'm hopeful your husband will make a full recovery _in my head. I swear I will never let Christian out of my sight again after this performance. My head is swimming and I take deep breaths and put my head between my knees. Me passing out would do absolutely nothing to help this still awful situation despite this new positive news.

Elliot must notice my distress and comes to sit next to me putting his hand on my back gently.

"Ana are you okay? Did you hear? Christians going to be alright." the tone of his voice changes from worry to elation and I put my head up slowly as the dizziness passes.

"I know, I know, Thank god." I start to cry harder and he pulls me into his arms. I can hear the doctor talking technical medical terms to Grace, and he is explaining Christian's condition in more detail. I hear word's such as shock, blood pressure, ventilator, chest tube as I try to listen to their conversation but the words just go over my head. I can only concentrate on one thought.

Christians going to be alright. I want to hug my children so badly, I know they have no idea what's going on but I just want them in my arms in this moment so I can tell them daddy's going to get better.

When I manage to refocus, Grace is hugging the doctor and I assume they must be colleagues of some sort.

"I'm going to kick my little brother's ass when he wakes up for scaring us all like this." Elliot grins and I know that this is Elliot's own way of showing how much he loves his brother. I smile weakly but genuinely and I too feel like I could give Christian a good telling off for putting us through this, but I know it wasn't in any way his fault. I feel a spike of pure hatred towards the person who did this.

"I want to see him, can I see him?" I suddenly blurt out, I am desperate to see for myself that he's okay. After all the doctor said he's still very ill and feeling his warm hand in mine will make me feel so much better about everything.

"We are just getting him settled and then you can see him one at a time." The doctor replies directly to my question. I nod in answer to his reply. I can not wait to see my husband.

The doctor seems to have finished talking to Grace and Carrick who had also been eagerly listening in to news about his son.

"Does anyone have any questions." he asks, this time addressing the whole room. I shake my head, as does the other members of the family. I don't know what comes over me next but before I know it I get up and hug the doctor. I'm not sure if its appropriate but I feel like he's saved my life.

"Thankyou so so much." I cant express how grateful I am to these people. I feel like I wouldn't have been able to live with out Christian. I know people say it gets easier but I can't see how it could of ever got any better. I need Christian in my life because he's the **love** of my life.

"I'm just glad I could help." he states casually and I avoid eye contact with the rest of my family and slink back to my seat embarrassed. As Grace says a final thank you, the doctor leaves the room and the tears flow from everyone just as a result of down right relief.

I'm agitated as I sit and wait for the go ahead to see him. I just want to see him, as I know he's not completely out of the woods yet and I need to see my husband.

About half a hour later a nurse comes into the room and say's that we can see him now. Grace insists that I go first and tries to explain to me not to be scared of the hospital equipment Christians attached too. She explains that he has a tube down his throat to help him breathe for now but the doctors are hoping to take him off the ventilator as early as tomorrow morning. She also explains that he will have a tube inserted into his chest to remove any air, fluid or blood and will help keep his lung inflated till it's properly healed. Apparently because he's young, fit and healthy he should recover relatively quickly and I just pray that this is the case.

All this talk of tubes and wires scares the hell out of me and I hate the thought of seeing my beloved Christian like this. Grace said that they will give him antibiotics to stop infection and pain medication so it doesn't hurt as bad when he wakes up. I hate the thought of Christian in pain and I wonder how bad it must have been when this happened. Maybe the shock of it all overcame the pain and he couldn't really feel anything. I don't know, I just hope that he couldn't feel anything.

As they take me too his room I feel strangely nervous, I'm both relieved and scared to see him. I'm not really sure what to expect.

I open the door and my hand immediately flies to my mouth. My poor husband is covered in endless wires and tubes. I know Grace tried to prepare me for this, but it devastates me to see him in such a bad way and I can feel my eyes filling up with water already. I walk over to him and take him in for a second. If you removed all the wires he would look absolutely perfect as there isn't a blemish on his face. He looks just like he is sleeping, like he was this morning next to me, and I would give anything to have him wrapped around me again tonight and feel the familiar warmth I normally complain about. I mentally note never to complain about Christian making me too warm again.

I lean over and gently kiss him on the forehead running my fingers through his hair.

"Hey baby" I whisper. "I'm so happy to see you." I quietly pull the chair up to the side of his bed and take hold of his hand. It feels soft and warm.

"You sure know how to try and give your wife a heart attack don't you husband." I say in a lighthearted tone, I know he can't hear me but I feel better talking to him. I gently rub my thumb over the top his hand.

"I do hope your not thinking about turning this into a habit Mr Grey, I don't think my heart could take it." I smile but I feel a tear finally slip down my face.

"I thought It was supposed to be me who plays the damsel in distress, not you baby. Maybe I should up take a page out of your book and up your personnel security Mr Grey. I can't have anything bad happening to you ever again." I pick up his hand and hold it to me cheek, feeling the warmth.

"The doctor said your going to be okay though baby." I replace his hand back on the bed holding on to it tightly. "I think it was the happiest moment of my life." I muse as I listen to the beep of his heart monitor which is music to my ears.

"Our wedding too of course, and the day I met you." I remember back to when I was a silly little girl who couldn't even negotiate a office door without falling over. I chuckle to myself at the memory. "I'm just so glad your still with me Christian." I try to be strong and take a deep breath before I lose control of my emotions for about the one hundredth time of the day.

"Teddy was asking for you, on the phone, I could hear in the background. He misses his Daddy already and its only been a few hours. Gail's going to take care of the children till we get you all better Mr Grey, I feel sorry for her"

I watch the rhymic rise and fall of his chest and I can't wait for that horrible tube to be gone from his throat. I know it's helping him recover, but it scares me, it makes me feel like I could still lose him. Christian would hate to see him self like this, he's fiercely independent and hates to rely on others for help.

"I imagine that Phoebe will be a nightmare without you to settle her down at night. Poor Gail, she'll be so relieved when I tell her your going to be better soon." I get lost in my own thoughts. Christian will get better soon wont he, the doctor said he should make a full recovery. I shake away the nasty thoughts that invade my mind, but I know they wont be gone for long. The only time they'll be properly gone is when I have Christian awake and talking to me, like none of this happened. I know, I'll never be able to forget it though. The fear that I felt in that horrible moment. Christian will no doubt try and shake this whole incident off like it was nothing. But it was, I thought he was going to leave me. I suppose this must be how he felt after the whole Jack Hyde incident and now i know it hurts more than I could ever have imagined.

"The press was writing bad things about me, calling me a gold digger again." I whisper. "I felt like going outside to the nearest reporter and writing a check for every penny I have and saying here take it. If I did that though I think it might be me in here next as you would probably kill me Mr Grey. I smile slightly before continuing, "but I would do it, if it meant you would get better, If it meant you could come home with me to the children right now I would do it in a heartbeat." I don't need any of the money, I just need my family together again.

I'm going to ask Elliot and Carrick not to tell Christian about the article's I read, I know he'll only over react about them and he just need's to focus on getting better. When he's awake no doubt he'll act like a man possessed, wanting to do everything for himself, and refusing help like the frustrating moron my husband can sometimes be. If he thinks he's going back to work any time soon he can think again. There's no way I'm letting him over exert himself before he's ready. I'm sure the children can help me take care of him once he's home.

There's another issue that's bothering me too.

"When you wake up, I don't want you to worry about finding the person who did this too you. I want you to let Taylor and police or whoever take care of it. I want them locked away as much as you trust me, but as long as were safe, it doesn't matter, let someone else take care of it for once. Your dad will make sure they are caught and go to jail for the rest of their lives."

I don't know why I'm saying this because I know I'm practically asking for a miracle for Christian not to immediately want any information on the subject. I'm sure he'll be barking order's at people by this time tomorrow and in a way I hope that he is. I don't want this to eat away at him inside, I just hope that he talk's to me and doesn't try and keep me in the dark to keep me safe. This incident has confirmed my worst fears. Christian is not invisible like I had hoped and he need's to stop worrying about me and take better care of himself. Our family needs him.

"I love you Christian." I grip his hand that little bit tighter and I hate that I can't feel him gripping it back.

"If I lost you, I don't know what I would do." My voice cracks. "You're my everything and have been since the day I met you." I pause and look up towards the ceiling trying to coax the tears back into my eyes but its no good. The waterfall has already begun. again.

"What would I do without you baby." I cry as the reality of the situation hits me. What would I do without him. It's too painful to even consider. If I lost Christian, nothing or no one could ever make it better.

I reach down into my small bag, and pull out a frame.

"I got you a present baby, well actually I'm not sure who brought it to the hospital for me, but I thought it might make you feel better." I say as I wipe my tears away.

After musing over my photos on my phone, at some point during our wait I asked Taylor if it would be possible for anyone coming from the house to the hospital to bring me a photo from the mantle piece in the front room.

I look down at the picture the person chose. It's a family photo taken a couple of months ago. I run my hands over Christians face and then the children. We all look so happy on this photo. Christian insisted we had a professional family photo taken must to my insistence we had hundreds of beautiful photo's already placed around the house. I remember the day well…

_I don't know why Christian insisted on calling some rich photographer to take our photo. We have so many beautiful one's already scattered around the house. The photographer doesn't seem incredibly friendly and I'm slightly annoyed that Christian went ahead and organized this even though I told him not too. The children aren't in the best of mood's and I can see this being a total disaster. _

"_Ana, are you ready yet?" He looks over at me and gestures for me to walk over to where the camera has been set up. I huff slightly and walk over with Phoebe in my arms. She's feeling very temperamental today and it wouldn't surprise me if she throws a fit for some unknown reason right as the photographer is taking the photo. _

"_Where should I stand?" I ask slightly harshly. _

_The photographer tells us where to stand and that Christian should let Teddy sit on his knee and I should hold Phoebe in my arms. I don't like his tone, he's too bossy. The whole thing just feel's awkward, and I know I won't like this photo as much as the one's that have been snapped by family members or the sweet ones where we didn't know the camera was there and we were in our own little world._

"_Okay are you ready." The mean photographer asks and I plaster the fakest smile on my face. And then it happens. Just as I predicted Phoebe lets out a bloody curdling scream and starts crying. _

"_Phoebe, what's wrong baby, I stroke her hair," and rock her on my knee._

"_Dada." She holds her arms out towards Christian who is about to take her when the photographer interrupts._

"_No it will ruin the photo, these positions are perfect." He rudely utters._

_I scowl at him, before turning to Christian. "I told you he was a mean man!." I whisper and Christian looks like he doesn't know what to say._

"_She'll calm down in a minute Ana." Christian say's and now he too is on the end of my scowl. _

"_Christian she wants you to hold her. Just take her and she'll stop crying." I say as my baby screams at the top of her lungs. _

"_Mr Grey you'll ruin the photo, I really do feel Phoebe should be on her mother's lap to create the perfect image." This man is really getting on my nerves now and I am about to throw him out of my house. _

_Christian thinks about it for a second before doing something that makes me so proud of him._

"_Will you just be quiet and shut up, all I want you to do is take a god damn photo. Not tell me and my family how to behave." He barks and take's Phoebe from me. Okay so Christian was probably a bit harsh, but this man was getting on my nerves. _

_Teddy gets down off Christian's lap and I pull him into mine. "Hello baby boy" I whisper kissing the side of his head._

_The next thing I know Phoebe is squealing with laughter and Christian is tickling her. _

"_Take a photo now." I say firmly as I turn to the man, smiley photos of my family are by far my favourite._

_He does as he is told, and although I feel a bit mean about my behavior I know for a fact Christian will be paying him a fortune. I feel the flash of the camera as he does as I asked and I giggle at the site of Phoebe laughing her little head off. _

"_Why are you laughing Mrs Grey, you have nothing to laugh about, unless…" He smiles mischievously and I know what's coming. He reaches one of his hands over and starts to tickle me and in a few short moment's my whole family is on the floor giggling. Teddy is laughing because me and Phoebe are laughing and Christian is smiling brightly at the chaos he has caused. When we have recovered, Christian stands up and walk's towards the photographer. _

"_I'm sorry I wasted your time, I'll make sure I pay you in full." He states and I can tell the 'mean' man wants to say something. _

_He hesitates before speaking. "I think I got some photos you might like actually Mr Grey." Christian leans over so he see around the computer screen that is set up and his face immediately turns into a smile. I get up with Phoebe in my arms and rush over to the screen with Teddy toddling behind me. _

"_I put my hand to my mouth and grin at Christian. These photo's are beautiful. I was too busy laughing to notice that the now 'not so mean' man was taking photo's of us rolling about on the floor. There's around ten photos that are just perfect. We are all entwined on the floor laughing and giggling and the smiles on the kids face's warms my heart. _

"_I love them." I finally get out. Phoebe is rambling utter nonsense to herself and pointing at the screen to photos she recognizes are of her which makes us giggle._

"_I wanna see too." Teddy wines and Christian bends down and picks him up so he can see the photos on the screen. _

"_Thankyou" I smile at the photographer who's name I don't even know. "I'm sorry if I came across…" he cuts me off before I finish. _

"_It's fine Mrs Grey." He says nervously and I think he's still stunned from Christian's outburst. Oops I think to myself, this is my fault, but at least now I have photo's I would want to put all around my house._

"_We will take ten copies of each." Christian says and I look at him incredulously._

"_Ten?" I repeat and smirk at him._

_Christian shrugs and smiles. My fifty always going overboard with everything, but I wouldn't want him any other way._

I place the photo on a small table at the side of his bed.

"You better be awake tomorrow baby, I think me and you need to have a little chat about how you will not frighten me like this again." I reach over and let my hand run down the side of his cheek.

"Perfect as always Mr Grey." I mutter.

I sit back down and kiss the top of his hand.

"I love you so so much Christian. Please come back to me soon. I really need to hear your voice so you can tell me It's going to be okay. Your so much stronger than I am, you always know what to say to make me feel better.

Come back to me baby" I whisper quietly and I feel guilty, like I should leave so Grace and his family can visit him, but I need a few more minutes or so , I don't want to leave him ever again.

**Thankyou for the lovely reviews so far! (update: i'm not sure if it alerts when i update a chapter, i'm sorry if it does, i just noticed a few typos i had to get rid of! Please review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

About ten minutes later I finally leave, and I whisper to Christian that I'll be back very soon before placing a final kiss on this head. I'm not sure of the policy regarding staying with patients over night, but there is not a chance that they will pry me away from him later, even if that means I have to exercise a little bit of Christian Grey style control and threaten to buy the damn hospital.

As I walk back into where the family are waiting, I quickly try to wipe any remaining tears from my eyes to hide that I have been crying again. I want them to think that I can be strong, not only for Christian but also for the children if faced with these type of situations. Truth is however, right now I just feel completely weak and helpless.

I enter the room quietly and look at Grace.

"He's all yours now Grace." I try to force a smile and she looks at me sympathetically.

"Thankyou Ana", she says before she gives me a emotional hug. "It will get better you know Darling", she says as she strokes my hair. I don't think I could have been gifted with a nicer mother in law. I am so thankful.

As I sit down in the seat I have spent too much time in today Elliot and Mia both speak simultaneously.

"How is he?", "Is he okay?" I'm unsure how to respond. Yes he's okay as he's going to get better but no he's not okay, as he's covered in wires and has a machine helping him breathe. I take a deep breath.

"Hes.. Hes Christian." I reply and I know it sounds lame but I really don't know how to describe it. I think they get it as Mia smiles and Elliot nods in my direction.

"Taylor say's he need's to talk to you Ana, that its urgent." Elliot suddenly remembers breaking the silence.

"Oh, where is he?" I state quietly as a frown appears on my face and I wonder what this is all about.

"He's with that scary looking security guy in the room down the Hall." Mia answer and I assume she mean's Welch.

"Thank's" I nod as I get up and head towards the door, "Ill be back in a second." I say as I leave.

As I enter the required room I see Taylor and Welch waiting for me with a folder in his hand. They look very serious. Almost too serious. When did Welch even get here I wonder subconsciously.

"How's Mr Grey?" Taylor ask's but I'm pretty sure he's trying to be polite before he cuts to the chase.

"He'll get there." I reply, and let out a sigh. I really am exhausted, I feel like I have been away for days.

"If you would like to take a seat Mrs Grey, I think it would be for the best." Taylor suggests, and I feel myself becoming nervous. What is he possibly going to tell me.

"Is this about Christian and.." I trail off I can't bear to say it. I don't want to think about what could of happened.

"I'm afraid so Mrs Grey." Taylor nod's as he speaks and I feel frightened of what he's about to tell me.

Taylor reaches forward and takes my hand, looking at me cautiously in the eyes. "I need you to stay calm when I tell you this Ana. I'm sure Christian will go ape shit when he finds out I told you this information, but under the circumstances, I've taken the decision as his head of security and I think you should know." This is very much Taylor the Friend not Taylor the employee and I feel a pit in my stomach begin to form. I don't speak.

He pulls back and open's and envelope he is holding. As I see the first photo I don't understand what I am looking at. I take the photo from Taylor and look at it more closely. It's Christian, Me and the kids and it looks like it's been taken on a CCTV camera outside Grey Enterprises. At first glimpse it just appears to be a poor quality, slightly grainy photo of us. I'm so confused and my head hurts.

"Taylor?" I question, glancing up at him. He looks down and points to a figure in the background, just on the edge of the photo. I'm still confused it look's like it is just a normal man going about his daily routine.

"Who is that?" I question, I still don't understand what I am looking at.

He reaches into his lap so I can see the second photo in the pack. That's when I spot it. Or should I say spot him. The same man. This time It's just a photo of Christian and me from the CCTV, but its much later at night and Christian's playfully carrying me to the car waiting outside the front of the building. The picture is blurry but I can tell we are smiling and oblivious to that same figure lurking on the outskirts of the photo. This time the man seems to be chatting on his mobile phone, but i'm certain it's the same person.

Taylor takes the photo from the top and places it at the bottom of the pile. Much to my surprise a third photo becomes visiable and there he is again. I grab the photo's out of his hand and desperately race through them. Almost every photo includes Christian, sometimes he's on his own, sometimes he's with me and sometimes we are with the Children. There's photos from a whole host of locations, the club inside and out, the shops, Grey Enterprises, and my work. But one thing that doesn't change is that figure lurking into the background. He's always blending in talking on the phone, chatting to a passerby or carrying shopping. I feel the tear's start to fall as I stand up and launch the photo's on the floor. I feel like I'm loosing control and I try and take deep breaths before I become hysterical

"Taylor what the hell is this." I say, my hands visible shaking.

"Ana, you need to calm down." Taylor say's standing up and walking towards me.

"Calm down, how can I calm down, someone has been watching us Taylor, stalking us even, for god knows how long,... how can I calm down." I try and breathe slowly as the tears race down my cheeks.

"Mrs Grey we're doing everything we can to track this man down as we speak." Welch pipes up as he makes quick work of picking up the fallen photographs.

"What if he's here, Oh god what if he's going to try and get to Christian." I torture myself with my thought's and I just can't take this in as my hysterics continue.

"Mrs Grey, the area is secure, we've checked and double checked. This man is not here." Taylor assures me, grabbing hold of my arms gently to try and calm me down.

"What about the children, what if he tries to get to them. I have to call Gail and warn her." I try to break free of his hold to reach for my phone.

"Ana you have to calm down, don't worry I've called Gail, she's aware of the situation, the children are safe Ana." He states calmly and clearly as I struggle to calm my panic.

I force myself out of his hold and walk over to the other side of the room, putting my head in my hands. I just can't talk this in. Someone has been following us and watching us for what must have been weeks and they are trying to tell me to calm down.

"How long?" I utter, from my position on the other side of the room.

"Were not 100% sure Mrs Grey, but the first sighting was over six months ago." Oh my god I can't believe this, it gets worse. I bury my head in my knees as I try and breathe.

"Is it him, is he the one who tried to kill Christian?" I ask, I need to know if this is the man who tried to kill my husband.

"We are working with that assumption Mrs Grey." Welch states as formal as ever. I can't imagine how this could possibly get worse. The thought that some strange man, has been following us, has been so close to my children makes me feel physically sick.

"How could this have gone un-noticed for so long." I demand, I'm not angry at them particularly as I know its not their fault, I'm just angry with everything. How did I or even Christian not notice. My husband notices everything. He is always preoccupied with safety. How is this even possible, surely one of us would of noticed. It seems too ridiculous to even be real.

"He picked random times and places Mrs Grey, it wasn't a systematic thing and he always blended in, which is why we , or you never noticed him until now. It wasn't until we were trawling through the CCTV footage from the last few night's that we spotted him a couple of times and that's when it began to unravel." Taylor tries to explain, but I feel so angry.

I stand up and begin to pace, I think my head is going to explode. I wish Christian was here to protect me, I feel so alone right now.

"Ana?" Taylor says again in a softer voice. I look up and meet his eyes. "We need to ask you to do something for us," he states calmly and patiently.

"What" I snap.

"There's some photo's here that are a bit clearer, we need you to look at them and think hard if you recognize this man from anywhere at all, a friend, someone from work, anybody who could have the motive to do this," Taylor explains cautiously unaware how I am going to react.

"Okay." I reply sharply taking a deep breath. I don't want to even look at this pictures. They feel so sinister, like someone has been intruding on my life for the past six months, but I know I have to look. If I have any information to help lock this person away for the rest of their lives then I need to think. Taylor was right about one thing Christian is going to go ape shit when he finds out. This shit run's deeper than I could ever have imagined.

I sit back down where I was originally seated expectantly. Welch is holding a blown up version of a photo in his hand so I take it. I stare at the photo and cover the part in which my family is depicted with my other hand. I don't want to see us being watched by some stalker. I scrutinize this man, the picture is still not particularly good quality but I can sort of make out his face. I close my eyes and beg for my mind to remember him, but it's no good I don't know him.

"Taylor I don't know him." I say as I begin to cry, he gets up and wraps his arms around me.

"It's going to be okay Ana. We will find him." He whispers but his voice betrays him as it lacks the usual confidence.

"Who else knows about this." I suddenly think to ask.

"Well obviously all the security, Gail know's to some extent, and Carrick of course. He's going to explain the situation to Grace after she's been to see Christian.

I nod, I want to go back and see Christian, the only time I feel safe is when he's around.

An hour later and I am sat in the room with Elliot. Everyone has been to see Christian except Mia who is just on her way up now. Apparently once they move him to a private room, perhaps as early as tomorrow, depending on how he's doing, we can all visit him together. Not that I need to visit him as I intend to stay with him for as much time as physically possible.

I still can't get those images out of my head, I feel the need to look over my shoulder all the time, even though Taylor has assured me he is not here. The Grey's seem to have disappeared somewhere and I assume Carrick may be informing Grace of this new information that has come to light and i know she will be equally devastated.

Me and Elliot chat a bit, but neither of us are really in a talkative kind of mood which is unsurprising considering today. I think we are well and truly emotionally spent. Shortly after Mia return's I speed walk back to Christian's room. I hate the thought that he might be alone. Ever since Taylor told me the news I'm paranoid something might happen to him when I'm not there. It's not like he can defend himself at the moment and I don't want him to be put at risk for even one second. Taylor informed me that there is now extra security detail positioned outside his room and he safe but that doesn't make me feel any better. How can I ever feel safe again after what I have learnt today.

This time, even though I am prepared for what I will see, I still feel the air rush from my lungs as the sight that is my hurt husband.

I sit down in the chair that is still placed at the side of his bed and grab his hand.

"I've missed you baby." I whisper and I mean every word. I miss seeing his beautiful grey eyes, his delicious smile and I even miss my overprotective fifty, which is quite the achievement.

"I hope your not planning on sleeping for much longer Christian." I say softly.

"I need you more than ever right now. Taylor's told me some new's about who did this too you and I know I said I didn't want you get to involved and I still don't, but I need you to help me get my head around it. You're the only person who will understand Mr Grey."

I rest my head on the side of his bed and close my eyes. I slowly feel myself drift off to sleep as my dream's are turned into nightmare's as I am plagued by images of that blurry figure.

**Thankyou so much for the reviews so far, i appreciate it. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up slowly with my head still resting on the side of Christian's bed. The light coming in from the window is just too bright. I quickly glance at my sleeping husband to check he is okay before I lower my head back down onto the bed and close my eyes again.

"_Morning baby." Christian smiles brightly as his eye's reach mine. He gives me that shy smile that makes me melt. He leans over and softly kisses my lips and I feel him smile against them as he pulls away. _

"_What was that for?" I ask, mischievously._

"_Just for being you." He answers and I literally go weak at the knees. If I was standing right now I would now be a pile of mush on the floor. My husband can be the sweetest man on the planet sometimes._

_I grin like a silly idiot back at him and he wink's playfully. _

"_Come here baby." He pull's me into his chest, and I feel like today could literally be the perfect day. I love every side of my fifty, but this sweet side, is definitely up there as being one of my favorites._

"_Can we just stay here all day?" I muse as I feel Christian's breath on the top of my hair. _

"_Ana, we have children now," he states in a silly tone._

"_We do?" I ask incuriously and laugh._

"_Have you forgotten them? , Oh no! do I need to call the doctor?" He jumps up from below me and hovers above me as I giggle. _

"_No moving now Mrs Grey, I think I need to check you over. I'm worried my wife has lost her mind." He says desperately trying to act serious and not break out into a grin._

"_Let me see." He puts his hand across my head and then puts his finger to his chin as if he is thinking. "Temperature seem's fine Mrs Grey." I laugh again._

"_How about your breathing? Perhaps you require mouth to mouth?" He start's to lean closer to my face and I blow out really hard making him jump. _

"_Your being a bad patient Ana." He smirks as he rolls his eyes and backs up. _

"_Mr Grey I don't think I'm going to make it." I feign illness putting my head over my head much to his amusement. _

_His picks up my wrist and I look at him in confusion. _

"_I'm just checking your pulse wife." he pauses for a few seconds pretending to count. "I think it's a bit slow, let's make it fasterrrrrr." He say's as he begins to tickle me like crazy._

"_Christian stop it, stop it." I scream, "I'll wake the children." As I giggle hysterically trying to catch my breath._

_He stops immediately and looks a me inquisitively. "Now you remember we have children, it look's like I've managed to cure you. Phew it was touch and go there for a second." He smiles are brightly and I gaze at his beautiful face._

"_I think a kiss with my husband would make me even better." I whisper and see the desire appear in his eyes._

"_Well if you say it would make you better I don't know how I could refuse, I clearly can't live without you," and although he's only joking I know he means it._

_He leans down and is just about to kiss me when we hear the scream's come from the baby monitor. _

_I can't help but laugh as he growls in frustration. _

"_That's your daughter Ana." Christian states with a smirk. _

"_I think you'll find she's our daughter Mr Grey, unless of course I was secretly seeing Ryan Gosling behind your back." I giggle and he scowls back at me but still in a playful way._

"_Well if that's the case, I guess I'll just stay in bed all day and you can deal with the children." He states this triumphantly, as he flops from above me onto his back on the bed._

_I roll over so I'm on top of him and I see his face light up. "I don't think there's any doubt who they belong to Christian. People only have to look at Teddy's hair or Phoebes eyes to know you're their daddy." He smiles and nod's. _

"_Now I will go see to my daughter and you will go make me food." He grin's as we both get out of bed. I quickly put on one of his shirts and he smirks across the room at me._

"_Like what you see Mr Grey?" I flutter my eyelashes in his direction. _

"_Perhaps" He states coyly, before moving across the room and putting his arms around my waist from behind. He walks us forward through our bedroom door and when we get to Phoebes room he lets me go. _

"_This is where I say goodbye Mrs Grey." He smiles "I seem to have a crying daughter to deal with"_

"_But Christian when will I ever see you again.?" I pretend to cry and cling onto his arm._

"_In about five minutes if your lucky" he winks, "Now, make me my food wench" He smacks me on the butt as he enter's Phoebes room. _

_I hesitate for a second as I smile. I absolutely adore playful Christian and I wonder how I ended up with such a wonderful husband. What I hear next only makes me smile further. _

"_Daddy's here now baby, you can stop crying princess" I hear my sweet husband say to Phoebe. "Let's wipe away those tears shall we." I don't know how Christian ever doubted he wouldn't make a good dad because he is literally the best father in the world. I step back towards the door so I can hear more clearly as he talks to her. _

"_Let's go see if mommy has finished breakfast yet." I hear him say he walks towards the door that is ajar. I turn to make a quick exit. But being typical clumsy Ana as I turn around I stub my toe on the bottom of the stair banister."_

"_Oh shit that hurt!" I scream, and I realize my cover is blown. "Shit Ana are you okay?" I hear him call as Christian rushes out of the bedroom and stops when he sees me bent over holding my foot. His facial expression changes from that of worry to amusement_

"_What do we call this Mrs. Grey?" He taps his foot on the floor as if he's waiting for my answer. Phoebe also looks at me expectantly and she's now perfectly calm. _

"_Ermm…." I stutter to answer as to why I'm still stood in the same place he left me._

"_Were you spying on me Ana?" He grin's and I hope It doesn't make him feel embarrassed._

"_Maybe a little" I say quietly putting the best puppy dog eyes on my face I can muster._

"_I see." he mutter's and turns and whispers something to Phoebe that I cant quite make out. Phoebe laughs and claps her hands but of course has no idea what he is saying as she hasn't even said her first word yet._

"_Phoebe agrees that it is a breach of both mine and Phoebes personal rights for you to spy on us Ana." He states keeping a completely serious and straight face. His Mr Grey CEO of Grey Enterprises face._

" _I don't think Phoebe agrees to anything Christian she's a baby." I challenge him._

_He rolls his eyes, "That's it Ana, we are practically starving so I will carry you down those stairs if I have too." he walks towards me and as I turn to escape and make for the stairs I forget I've just practically took my toe off. _

"_Wait" I turn around and hold my hand up in his face as he catches up behind me and Phoebe reaches for it. _

"_Yes wife." he questions in a mock serious tone._

"_I'm injured, have mercy on me baby," putting on my best sad face I point to my toe and with that his face finally cracks._

"_I love you Ana." he says planting a kiss on my lips. This man never ceases to make my day._

"_I love you too Christian." I reply and copy him by quickly kissing him back on the lips._

_Then we both notice baby Phoebe seems to be pulling some kind of strange face, it looks like she might be trying to copy our kiss with her lips. _

"_Does Phoebe want a kiss too?" I ask my beautiful baby girl. I'm not sure if she actually means to nod but with that both me and Christian plant a kiss on either side of her face which seems to set her off into a fit of giggles. _

"_I should wake Teddy, I feel like he's missing out." I say as I turn to walk towards his room._

"_Ana," Christian calls grabbing my hand and turning me back around. The shy smile is back on his face._

"_I'm so happy." He says and I can almost feel the emotion in his voice._

"_Me too baby." I smile as I turn to go wake up Teddy._

The next time I wakeup I feel disappointment as I leave the safety of my latest dream. I wish I could return to that moment, it was perfect.

I hear the familiar beep of the heart monitor and look up from the bed.

"Morning Mrs Grey." I practically jump out my skin as I look up and see a nurse writing notes down on Christian's chart.

"I'm sorry if I scared you darling," she says again obviously noting my shock. How can I be expected not be scared of a strange voice after what I learnt yesterday.

I smile weakly and look over at my husband.

"His vitals have improved substantially over night Mrs Grey, if they stay the same, the doctor is going to take him off the ventilator in a couple of hours," she smiles again in my direction and I feel slightly overwhelmed. Finally i think and I feel myself sigh from relief. I feel guilty because in reality he's only been unconscious for a day, but I don't know how I would cope if it was any longer. I need him so much.

"Does that mean he will wake up." I ask as I grip on his warm hand.

"Once he's breathing on his own, he should wake up within a couple of hour's we hope. Of course it could be longer, but your husband is certainly holding his own and obviously wants to get better quickly," she says softly.

"Thank you, that sounds like my Christian" I smile, as I feel the happy tear's encroaching my eyes. "He hates being dependant on other people." She briefly smiles before leaving the room.

I wonder how he'll feel when he wakes up. Whether he'll be angry or upset or maybe even scared. I think back to when this happened and some of the last words he said to me. _"I'm scared Ana."_ I feel a shiver go down my spine and I hold his hand to my cheek.

"Don't worry Christian, this will all be over soon," I whisper quietly.

I don't know what happens, but the next thing I know someone is gently shaking me on the shoulder awake.

My eyes shoot open as I turn only to feel the relief wash over me as I see his doctor standing behind me.

"Hello Mrs Grey," he smile politely, "I'm here to remove the tube from your husband's throat. It's best to remove it early, as he's strong enough and we don't want it causing more harm than good."

I nod trying to take in this information, and I still feel half asleep. It must be the stress of this last day must be catching up with me.

"I'll go get a coffee or something and come back." I mutter, I'm unsure if he was going to ask me to leave, but I feel like I'll only become a nuisance as it's pretty much certain I will start bawling in the corner of the room.

He nod's and I think he's noticed I'm not completely with it at the moment.

As I get up to leave the doctor speaks again. "We are hopeful he will wake up today Mrs Grey," he repeats what the nurse told me in a very positive upbeat tone, and I just hope he is right.

Ten minutes later I'm sat in the cafeteria drinking a coffee. I think it must be the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted but it's warm and all I have done is feel cold since I found out someone has been watching my family. I've mentally decided I will not leave Christian's side today, as I have to be there when he wakes up. I wonder what I will say to him when he opens his eyes. Should I tell him I love him, or that I've missed him so much, or that I'm so happy he's alive. I wonder how much detail he will remember about what happened and what he said, what I said, I just don't know.

I'm lost in my own thought's when I look up and see Taylor in front of me. He smiles and I gesture for him to sit down.

"I just thought I should update you on the situation Ana, we may have had a positive ID on the photo's, my teams looking into this as we speak," Taylor looks nervous as he doesn't know how I might act.

"Do you know who it is yet?" I ask desparate to know who this scumbag is.

"Not yet but someone recognized him and gave us some location's we might find him." Taylor adds. "We are hoping to identify him before tonight Mrs Grey."

"That's good then." I take another drink of the horrendous coffee. "Then we can all finally feel safe again."

"How's Mr Grey doing Ana?" He asks and I see the concern flash across his face.

"Better, I think, they are taking him off the ventilator as we speak and they think he might wake up today." I muster up a smile, and I know I should be acting more upbeat after being told my husband will wake up soon. I'm just so scared that when he finds out he will go crazy and put himself in more danger. I can't risk losing him again. Ever. But it's not like we can keep this from him, it's too big and like I said to him last night, I need him because he'll know just what to say, well once he's finished going bat shit crazy and can see things clearly that is.

"That's good, I kinda miss having him bossing me around anyway." He laughs and for the first time I feel a genuine smile grace my face. Christian can be so unreasonable at times, but he wouldn't be Christian if he wasn't.

My Christian.

"Anyway Ana, this wasn't the only reason I came to see you this evening. I have a surprise for you in the waiting area." I look at him suspiciously.

"Really?" I ask and I wonder what it could be. We both get up and Taylor leads the way. As we reach the door I feel nervous, I don't think any kind of surprise could cheer me up right now.

As we enter I feel my heart skip a beat. My babies are sat in the corner of the room playing with Grace and Gail.

I dart across the room and feel myself starting to cry. When they notice me Phoebe holds out her arms and Teddy shouts. "Mommy"

"Hello babies." I exclaim with teary eyes as Grace hands Phoebe to me and she wraps her little arms around my neck. Teddy has jumped off Gail's lap and he also is holding his hands up and I attempt to pick him up. I feel a little overwhelmed so I sit down on one of the seats to take their weight better, as my children fuss over me.

"I've missed you Mommy." Teddy states in his cutest voice. "I've missed you too baby," I say as I kiss his hair.

"I missed Daddy too," and I feel my breath catch at Teddy's statement. Luckily Gail interrupts and saves me from a breakdown.

"I've explained to Teddy that silly daddy fell over at work and is having a very big plaster put on it to make him better," she offers a sympathetic smile and I smile back grateful for her taking over the difficult situation. Teddy nods up at me as he confirms Gail's story.

"He be better soon though mommy." Teddy says happily and I nod hoping it's true. "Yes he will baby, Daddy will be better soon."

I feel so at home with my children in my arms, all I need now is Christian and everything will be alright again.

"How have they been Gail?" I ask as Grace distracts them with toys.

"Teddy's been fine, inquisitive but fine and Grace," she hesitates slightly and I nod for her to continue, she's clearly worrying about hurting my feelings.

"She's missed her parents at bed time last night shall we say." and I quickly respond.

"You mean she missed Christian," I try and force a laugh as I know how Phoebe gets when she doesn't have her Dad to put her to bed. Gail nods sadly.

After around half a hour, I decide it's time for them to go home, Phoebe is practically sleeping on my shoulder because she's so tired and I need to get back to Christian. I would hate myself if he woke up and I wasn't there for him and he was alone.

The goodbye is the worst part and while Teddy looks at me sadly, Phoebe begins to scream.

Grace and Gail tell me to go and they will calm them down, but I feel terribly guilty. I give them one last kiss and leave the room and it breaks my heart to hear Phoebe still shouting my name. I hurry up the corridor and head back to Christians room.

I enter slowly as I'm unsure if there will be anyone in there. The doctor is standing looking at his chart and I immediately notice the tube has been replaced with a less intrusive oxygen mask.

"Everything, look's good Mrs Grey, we have been monitoring him for the last fifteen minutes and his body seems to be coping fine," I nervously head to Christians side and pick up his hand.

"Thankyou, Thankyou so much, he look's so much better," I reply as i reach up to Christians head and stroke away a piece of hair that has fallen onto his forehead.

"If you have any questions don't hesitate to contact me, and if he wakes up while you're here if you could call a doctor as soon as possible Mrs Grey." He smiles as he finishes off writing something down and leaves the room. I wait till I am sure he's gone before I start talk to Christian. He looks so much better already and I lean over and plant a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"You look wonderful Christian." I say emotionally and feel so filled with love.

"You'll never guess what just happened. Taylor organized for Gail to bring the children to see me. They miss us though and Gail say's Phoebe missed you last night, not that I'm shocked."

"I'm going to bring them to see you as soon as your feeling up to it." I rub my thumb over his hand and look over at his face. I'm looking for any sign he can hear me. Anything at all. I carry on talking away to him about all sorts of rubbish. It's probably a good job he's still sleeping or I might have actually bored my poor husband to death by now.

About half a hour later I'm sat in the same position but with my head laid on his bed still talking aimlessly away when i feel my heart skips a beat. Did his hand just move or am I imagining it. I look up at him and his gorgeous eyes are still closed but I swear I felt something. I rest my head back down on the bed and a few minutes I later I feel his finger's close in weakly around my hand and this time I know I'm not dreaming.

"Christian!" I exclaim as I quickly raise my head from the bed.

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews xxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Christian, baby? can you hear me?" I ask desperately and I can feel my heartbeat pounding inside my chest. I can see his eyelids fluttering and he looks like he is trying really hard to open his eyes.

"Christian it's Ana. I'm here." I feel elation run through my veins as I see flashes of his grey eyes.

"Come on baby, try and look at me." I coax rubbing his hand between both of mine and I am almost in tears of joy.

He's blinking as he tries to focus in on his surroundings. I can hear his heart rate start to increase as his body starts to panic.

"Christian, you're okay, I'm here." I softly let go of his hand and put my hands gently on either side of his face. I need him to focus so he doesn't hurt himself. "You're okay." I repeat and I think I feel him start to relax but his breathing still sounds laboured. I really need to get the doctor.

His hand weakly reaches for the oxygen mask on his face and he pulls it down slightly as his eyes finally meet mine. I can't describe how I feel in this moment, at one point I honestly thought I would never see those beautiful eye's looking back at me again. The blood, the panic, the waiting, is all in the past now I have my wonderful husband back.

"Ana," he says breathlessly and his voice is music to my ears. I smile so wide my face hurts and I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm so happy to see you." I state emotionally as I put my hand over his and put the mask back on his face.

"You're in the hospital baby. I don't know if you can remember but there was a accident. You're okay now though." I inform him and I know he is registering what I'm saying to him as I see his eyes look down towards his chest and his hand goes to touch around the spot that he was shot. My hand immediately stops him as I don't want him to touch the chest tube that is still present.

I see his eyes look up at me as I place his hand down by his side. "It's helping you get better." I try to reassure him and unsurprisingly he looks overwhelmed by the whole situation.

My stubborn husband moves the mask again to speak.

"Ana, I thought..I...was never going… to see you.. again," he whispers in between breaths and I can see tears forming in his eyes and I start to cry really hard. There's only been a few other times when I've seen Christian look so frightened or vulnerable that I can recall.

"Don't be silly Christian," I try to control my tears so I can speak, "I would never let anything happen to you." I stroke my hand down the side of his face and he closes his eyes for a second in response to my touch.

I realize I really should call the doctor and press the button on side knowing someone will be here in a minute.

"I love you …Ana, my.. Ana" he suddenly whispers before letting the oxygen mask fall back into place and words can't describe how I feel. I can't stand that he looks so weak and I would do anything to make him feel better again.

"I love you too Mr Grey, more than you'll ever know," I manage to get out through the tears as I hear the door open behind me.

"He's awake." I cry in relief as I cling onto his hand and I turn to see the doctor enter.

"Welcome back Mr Grey, I'm pleased to see you have rejoined us." The doctor says calmly and looks pleased. Christian doesn't say anything but I can see his eyes glance up at him before returning to look at me. I squeeze his hand to reassure him and I feel his weak attempt to return it. The doctor asks Christian to confirm who he is before he tells him that he is in the hospital as I have previously done, mentioning briefly about the surgery and then goes on to explain he's going to do some checks. First he shines a light into my husband's eyes before putting on his Stethoscope.

"I know it might feel hard to breathe now Mr Grey, but I assure you if you just stay calm and take deep breaths your body will adjust to it. You're body has been through a difficult time and may take some time to recover." I focus my attention on Christian and try to smile but glance momentarily at the doctor as he listens to my husbands chest.

"There's decreased breath sounds on the affected side but this is too be expected and will improve in due course Mr Grey." I wait to see if Christian responds as the doctor is directly acknowledging my husband.

"Thankyou," Christian responds pulling the mask back. The doctor explains about the chest tube to Christian, stating how he shouldn't do anything that will dislodge it and that a nurse will maintain it over the next few days. I'm not sure how much Christian is listening to him though as he glances between both me and the doctor.

"Can I ask if you're in any pain Mr Grey." The doctor hovers over him as he waits for a response.

"Kinda," Christian responds looking at me cautiously and I hope he's not trying to play it down so it doesn't worry me. I notice he seems to be getting to grips with his breathing but his voice is still horse and scratchy and sounds incredibly sore. I wince at the thought of Christian in pain.

"In your chest?", the doctor ask's using his hand to pin point the location and Christian nods.

"We can certainly get you something for that Mr Grey, I'll have a nurse come and deliver it you in a moment." He walks to the end of the bed and writes something down on his chart.

"Well I'm pleased to say everything look's good Mr Grey, but if you experience any further trouble breathing or find yourself in any sudden pain please do not hesitate to call us immediately. If you have any questions myself or my staff will be more than willing to help, or if you prefer I'm sure your wife," he looks over to me, "can answer some of them." He smiles and waits for a response. Christian just nods but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to express my gratitude.

"Thankyou so much Doctor." I smile, "My husband and I are eternally grateful for everything you've done for us." I know I might sound a bit over dramatic but it's true I owe this man not only Christians life but mine too. I imagine Christians probably is thinking something along the lines of_ its what he's paid to do Ana_.

"It's really no problem Mrs Grey, now I shall leave you to it as I'm sure you two would like to talk in private, but try not to over do it, as your body is very much still recovering Mr Grey."

"I should let your family know your awake." I suddenly register, I'd hate to think that they were still worrying because I forgot to tell them, but at the same time I don't want to leave.

"Don't leave me." Christian immediately responds and I can see panic in his eyes.

"Never." I smile but I still worry about if someone will tell them.

"I can arrange for someone to go inform them Mr Grey has decided to grace us with his presence " The doctor who was walking towards the door turns round briefly with a smile.

"Thankyou." I sigh in relief and look back to Christian.

"Everyone's been worrying themselves sick about you husband. They will all want to see you." I state and Christian rolls his eyes. It's funny how something as simple as this can make me so happy, but it let's me know that the Christian I know and love is still very much with me.

"I just need.. You," he says as he reaches for my hand while attempting to prop himself up a bit.

"Careful" I warn nervously as I try and help him by adjusting the pillows behind his head.

"I'm..sorry Ana." he rasp's suddenly and occasionally he lifts the oxygen mask back to his face and takes a deep breath before letting it fall to around his neck. His apology breaks my heart as he has absolutely nothing to be sorry for.

"You have nothing to apologise for baby." I reassure him rubbing the back of his hand

"I'm sorry.. I .. I couldn't keep us safe." The look of devastation on his face destroys me. How can he think this is he fault. Christian couldn't do anymore to try and keep us safe.

"Christian, now you listen to me now." I say as I try to be firm with my husband which is hard with the tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm not allowing you to think this. There's nothing you could of done so please don't blame yourself." I assert trying to force eye contact with him but he turns his head slightly away from me and I can see he's trying to hide he's upset.

"Christian all that anyone gives a damn about is that your okay." I gently tug on his hand to try and get him to look at me.

When he finally decides to look at me I reassert my point. "Do you understand that baby? You are all we care about." he nods vaguely and I'm not convinced he fully understands my point. My silly husband just doesn't understand how important he is to everyone. We hear the door open and the nurse gives Christian some medication to help with any pain before leaving again allowing us to continue our conversation.

"How are Phoebe..and Teddy?" he asks and I smile at the sound of their name coming from my husbands lips.

"There absolutely fine, Gail's been taking care of them for us and they brought them to see me earlier today." I smile "They miss you already though daddy." Christian smiles when I add this and I know how much he cares about his children.

"When I can.. I see them?" he asks expectantly. He starts to say something else but his throat catch's and he starts to cough hard.

"Christian? Are you okay? Should I call someone?" I say desperately unsure of what to do.

"No," he manages to get out. "I'll be .. Fine in.. a minute," he takes a deep breath and the coughing seems to subside for now.

"The children?" he asks again squeezing my hand slightly as he notices I'm lost in my own worry for my husband.

"Oh yeah." I reply remembering his question. I'm not sure he can see them why he's here and although I want to reunite my family at the same time I don't want them crawling all over him and pulling at wires.

"Soon, baby." I concede and throw him a weak smile.

"You forget.. I know you better than anyone..Mrs Grey, and I.. Know when you lying to me," he throws a weak smirk in my direction and I nod.

"I love you," I say and I smile softly as our eyes meet.

"I.. Love you more." he breaths. This man is my absolute world.

I feel my lip start to quiver again and I wonder what the hell is wrong with me, I feel like I'm a one women circus at the minute, emotions here, there and everywhere.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," I say and I start to cry again more than ever. I can see his eyes start to well up and he looks to the ceiling to cry and coax the tears back into his eyelids.

"Come here," he whispers and tugs on my hand pulling it towards him and I look at him confused.

"I can't. I don't want to hurt you anymore." I whisper

"You can. I want ..to hold you." He uses his head to indicate to his shoulder on his good side and I consider it.

"Please Ana," he asks again I cant resist the look in his eyes. I carefully stand up and lean over the bed so my head in resting on the shoulder on his good side and I bury my face in his neck as I sob. I carefully put my arms around his neck as I make sure not to touch any wires. I feel him gently place his arms around me.

"I was so scared." I sob as the tears just keep on flowing.

"Me too," he whispers and I can tell he is crying from the hitch in his voice. I feel him take a deep breath below me and wait to see if I need to move. He seems okay so I cling onto him.

"I .." he starts to speak and then I feel his arms tighten around me slightly. He swallows hard and continues. "I hated .. that I.. had no.. control, I could.. feel myself slipping.. And I couldn't do.. anything. He's barely whispering but I can hear him as he's so close to my ear.

"All I.. kept thinking.. is I don't..want to die..I want to.. stay..with..Ana.. and my babies. I thought ...I want to make it to our fiftieth wedding anniversary.. note the irony there" and I giggle slightly through the tears.

"Fifty shades baby." I whisper and wait for him to continue.

"I want to..walk Phoebe down... the aisle when she gets married... and I want to watch Teddy.. take over my business, if he wants to that is,... I wont make him." I'm sobbing so hard and I've completely lost control of my emotions at my husbands admission.

"I could.. see the terror in your eyes.. And I didn't.. want .. to let you down and leave you." he says and I really have no words left.

"You could never ever let me down Christian." I whisper into his neck and I hope he can hear me, through the sobs. "Your our world baby, me and the children need you so much. Everything you ever do is for us, and I love you so much for it."

I pull my head out of his neck and rest my face to his. Our noses touch as we both cry. I feel his breath on my face and we both move forward and our lips touch. It both electric and emotional and we embrace in a series of short meaningful kisses as we confide in each other. We both open our red eyes and look at each other. I feel like I could stay like this forever.

"What have we turned into Mr Grey? We are a pair of blubbering wrecks," I state as I pull back and I try to smile through the tears and I see him laugh slightly. The media sometimes refer to us as a power couple, picturing us at posh events and parties, but at the end of the day all of that fancy stuff means nothing. We are just like any other normal couple who love each other and our family and that's all that matters.

"We might.. need to.. call Flynn Ana to sort us out." Christian states trying to lighten the mood and I appreciate his attempt.

"You have thought about our fiftieth wedding anniversary Christian? I suddenly ask shyly.

"Of course I have, I'm afraid your stuck with me," he smiles the most beautiful smile.

"Well it's a good job their's no one else in the world I would rather be stuck with," i state and i mean every word.

I run my hand down the side of his face and look into his eyes. "Have I ever told you, you have the most beautiful grey eyes Mr Grey." I smile

"They were one... in a million, till my.. daughter... decided to steal them from me." He winks at me and it's good to see the old Christian shinning through his fragile looking frame.

"While I remember I think I should warn you that Elliot's going to kick your ass for scaring us like this baby." I start to gain control again and I just hope that the sad times are over for us now.

"It's.. not.. Going to be a fair fight.. Though…is.. It Ana, I think he should wait ..a bit.. Till.. I'm..back..fighting…fit..then..he's going down. I smile and worry about him some more as I notice he's looks exhausted and sounds like he's out of breath again.

"Are you okay baby?, he nod's but I think he needs some rest. I pick up the oxygen mask from around his neck and replace it back over his face and smile.

"Thanks." I see him whisper and I see him relax a bit more against the bed.

"I'm your wife, I always know what's best for you, even if your too stubborn too admit it." I sit back down in the chair and he reaches for my hand.

The door swings open and I my eyes quickly dart behind me. I'm still a little nervous about this man who's been following us being here.

"Christian, oh thank god." Grace says as she runs over to his side and wipes away tears.

"Mom," he says sleepily and smiles.

"I was so worried about you, your still my little boy you know even though your grown up now," she say's softly and i can see how much he means to her.

"I'm sorry mom," he says and i know Grace will admonish his for this. My silly fifty always apologising.

"Christian don't be stupid, you don't need to apologise, I'm just so glad your alright, your father and I have been going out of our minds with worry."

Grace explains that Carrick is just phoning Christian's grandparents to tell them he's awake and then he Mia and Elliot are coming up to see my husband. She also explains that despite hospital policy she has pulled some strings so we can all be in here together and I'm thankful for this.

Minutes later they come pounding through the door like a heard of elephants not that I can blame them.

Mia runs up to Christian and puts her arms around his neck despite a "Careful Mia" from a concerned Grace.

"I love you big brother," Mia tells Christian in tears.

"I love.. you too..my annoying little sister." Christian breaths and everyone chuckles.

"You've always been my favourite brother," Mia jokes still hugging Christian who winks at Elliot.

As Mia move's away wiping her eyes from relief Elliot speaks.

"It's good to see you little bro, but I swear if you ever put us through hell again I will kick your ass." I know this is Elliot's way of telling Christian how much he cares about him.

Christian laughs. "I'll bear that in mind next time someone decides to try and kill me." Everyone goes quiet and I glance around the room to see the upset evident on their faces.

"Christian don't make jokes like that." Grace says and takes hold of his other hand. "No one is going to hurt you again."

"Do you know? Do you know who did it?" Christian asks and as he makes eye contact with me but I glance away. I don't want to spoil this reunion with this news which I know will send Christian spiraling. Luckily Carrick takes control of the situation.

"We're looking into it, but it's not important now son." Christian seems to accept this , I imagine because he's exhausted and lets the subject drop for now but I know it will not be the end of it by a long way.

We talk a bit more but Christian looks half asleep most of the time and eventually Grace announces it's time for them to go to let her son get some sleep.

"I love you Christian." Grace says and I see my husband's pale skin go a little bit pinker in his cheeks as he is obviously embarrassed.

"Love you too Mom," he says and forces a smile to his mother through sleepy eyes. Mia, Carrick and Elliot say there goodbyes and soon me and my husband are alone again.

"Your tired Mr Grey, Go to sleep," I say as I stand up and stroke my hand through his hair.

"Yes wife. You're not going to leave me are you?" Christian says as he turn's his head and looks like he is forcing his sleepy eyes to stay open for a little bit longer

"Of course not. I'm here." I state as I become emotional once again.

"Good,… I feel safer…when you're here. I love.. you" he states quietly and I see his body relax as he falls to sleep quickly.

"I love you too Christian." I state but I know he doesn't hear me.

I wonder what he meant by I feel 'safer.' Is he afraid of being alone after what happened? Maybe he's scared the person will try and come back and try to hurt him again. I let my fingers run lightly along his arm and watch my husband sleep.

We might still have some hurdles to face but at the moment I am just thankful that he's back with me. We are a team after all. Me, Christian and the children.

**Thankyou again for the lovely reviews, hope you like this! xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated in so long, these past two weeks have been crazy!, But i'm free for the next few weeks so i should be able to update a lot, thankyou so much for the reviews and keep reviewing, it means so much! xxx**

"Ana?" I hear my husband's voice and I immediately lift my head from the side of his bed, still in a bit of a daze.

"I'm here baby." I say as I readjust my grip on his hand and see him smile sleepily at me.

"How you feeling?" He asks quietly his voice still raspy and I immediately roll my eyes.

"How am I feeling? Christian are you serious right now?" This is so typical of Christian worrying about me and not himself even though just a day and a half ago he was fighting for his life.

He nods his head and smiles shyly and I shake mine in disbelief. My eyes drift down his body as I take in his fragile form. I think maybe he look's slightly better after having some more sleep, but his skin is still deathly pale, his usually perfect hair matted on his head and he just looks generally drained, like he has no energy, and his breathing is slow. His eyes are the same, but they have a little less sparkle and the dark circles around his eyes immediately make it obvious to anyone know that he's really ill. I hate to see him like this, Christian never gets sick, he's always the one making sure everyone else is okay. I feel the tears brim in my eyes, desperately trying not to cry. He must feel awful but I know he would never want me to know.

"Ana?," he questions as my eyes look up and meet his.

"I'm more than okay, now I know your going to be alright, now more to the point how are you feeling?" I ask sympathetically and I wish I had Phoebe's toy magic wand to make everything better again

"I'm okay," he says unconvincingly while adjusting his weight and I see the grimace appear momentarily across his face before he forces a smile so I know he's hurting inside.

"Christian, I want you to be honest with me," I say, pleading him to tell me the truth, "if you feel horrible just tell me because I'm your wife and you don't have to pretend with me, we've seen each other at our worst, and it's my job to take care of you."

"Okay," he says quietly and I know he worries about me worrying about him, which is completely absurd. I smile and rub my thumb gently across his hand.

"So?" I prompt and I feel like I'm badgering him but I don't want him to suffer in silence when we could get him something for the pain.

"Oh Ana,….my stubborn wife," he smirks slightly and sighs before taking a deep breath which I'm sure causes him to twinge. "I feel like I've gone 10 rounds with Claude and he kicked the absolute shit of out me," Christian finally confesses and I see his eyes dancing over my face waiting for my reaction. Christian still sees his personal trainer on a regular basis but not as excessively as he did when I first met him, I think chasing the kids around probably provides him with more than enough exercise.

I nod and try to control my quivering lip. "How's your chest feel do you need anything for the pain?"

"I'll be okay Ana," he tries to reassure me and moves his other hand onto of our already clasped ones.

I nod unconvinced and I briefly look around the room my eyes landing on the photo still next to his bed. Christian's eyes follow mine and he smiles and I let go of his hand to reach across and give it to him. His fingers trace over our faces and he looks up with a grin.

"We sure made a couple of beautiful children didn't we Mrs Grey," and I feel a genuine smile grace my face as I nod

"There so precious," I add. The children mean everything to us.

"I didn't realize I could love anyone so much….I'm so happy I get to see them again" he whispers smiling up at me and I feel a few stray tears slip down my cheeks

"I think we should have at least ten more little rascals Ana, what do you think? His smile turns to a grin and he's waiting for my reaction. I cant help but start laughing.

"I think you better find another wife then Mr Grey!" Christian giggles along with me and it makes me feel all warm inside. "There's more chance of a pig flying past that window than me agreeing to have ten more children!"

"Never…. it will only ever be you Ana," and I cant help but lean forward and place a gentle kiss on my husbands lips.

"Besides I think if you have ten children to worry about, you'd give yourself a heart attack by the time you were forty, and I need that heart beating Mr Grey." I chuckle as I hover above him and Christian smiles, but I know its true to some extent, Christian would drive himself to an early grave trying to protect that many of his spawn at the same time.

"As long as I have you to keep it safe, It'll be fine," he states and my husband is really pulling at my heartstrings today with his soppy comments and next thing I know I let out a huge sob, but I'm pretty sure it's a mixture of sad and happy tears.

"I could of lost you. Oh god Christian I could of lost you," I suddenly cant help but blurt out and I lean my head carefully on his shoulder and cry.

"Shhh Ana," he whispers as he rubs my back. "I'm never going to leave you I promise." I pull my head up from his shoulder leaning over him, and he reaches up and gently moves the hair that is stuck to my face from my tears.

"But what if," I stutter out in between tears.

"No but's Ana." and I see Christian look down, his hand takes hold of mine, placing my palm flat on his chest and for a brief second I wonder what he is doing.

"Feel that," he asks and I nod, as I focus on rhythm I can feel beneath my finger tips. His heart. The rhythm matches the beeps I can hear on the monitor beside us and I glance up at it to watch. My husband is alive and that's the only thing that matters.

"It means I'm okay Ana, we'll get through this, and I promise I wont let anything hurt us ever again," he whispers confidently. I know its probably eating away at him inside that he couldn't protect me from having to deal with this.

I look down and I am horrified by how close my hand is to the bandage attached to his chest and it dawns on me whoever did this obviously missed there target.

"Baby it's going to be okay, I'll be back on my feet in no time," Christian whispers and I look up and I realise I want to tell him about the weird man who has been stalking us. The man who probably tried to kill him, but I look down at his face, and he seems relaxed and comfortable for the first time since he woke up. I cant take that away from him, I need him to get better.

The door swings open and Grace walks in forcing a smile towards us.

"How you feeling Sweetheart?, she asks Christian as she walks up to him and kisses him on the head.

"Pretty shitty if I'm honest Mom," Christian states with a slight smirk.

"Christian!," Grace berates him jokingly, before taking his hand in hers. "I promise you'll start to feel better soon darling," she says lovingly and I can see Christian means the world to Grace.

"Ive tried to tell him he has to tell us if he's in pain Grace, but you know my husband well, stubborn as hell." I smile as I look from Grace to Christian who weakly grins in my direction.

"Ana's right Christian, there is no point trying to be all strong and," Grace pauses for a second, and "hardcore, when we can all help you."

Christian smirks and rolls his eyes, "Hardcore?" He looks at his mom questioningly.

"Ive heard Elliot say it before Christian, don't laugh at me!" she jokes and I'm pleased to see my husband is still his funny, critical self. Grace sits down, perching herself on the edge of his bed and reaches over to move a piece of hair from his forehead. I know Grace will always see her children as her little babies no matter how old they get and I imagine its killing her inside seeing her son in such a bad way. I can see her eyes start to fill up and imagine it wont take long before she sets me off again.

"Oh darling, you look so poorly, I'd do anything to make you well again," Grace cries and I can tell Christian isn't sure how to react.

"Mom, I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me," Christian states attempting to reassure her.

"Of course I have to worry about you, you silly boy, your my son, you, and your brother and sister are the best thing that ever happened to me and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." I have to wipe the tears away that have leaked down my cheeks at Grace's admission.

"I love you Mom," Christian states before turning to me "I'm so glad you found me all those years ago."

"Me too Christian, just look at you now, your successful, you have a beautiful family and I have two precious grandchildren, what more could a mother want for her son," she concedes proudly and I thank the lord that I fell into Christian's office that day. Grace is right our family is perfect.

"We've decided we want another ten children Mom, haven't we Ana?" and he turns to look from his mom to me and I scoff.

"I think the pain medication is making him delusional Grace," I joke and she laughs.

"When can I see my babies?," Christian asks and I know he's missing them like crazy.

"Well that's actually what I came to talk to you about," Grace jumps in. "I've talked to your doctor and now that there satisfied your out of any immediate danger, they have agreed to move you up to a private room ive had arranged." I see Christians face immediately light up.

"When?" Christian asks impatient to be in a more comfortable setting.

"Either later tonight, or first thing in the morning, I think the children should be okay to visit there, it looks a lot less frightening than this room." Grace looks around and I assume she means all the medical equipment and white clinical walls.

"When will I be able to get out of bed?" Christian asks impatiently, but if I'm honest he doesn't look like he's fit to sit up properly at the moment any mind walk around.

"I think you need a few more days of rest yet darling," Grace suggests and I'm relieved, I don't want him overexerting himself before he's ready.

"When will also this intruding shit be gone," he uses his hand to motion to the wires and tubes still attached to his body and looks towards his mom.

"Soon I hope, I think they'll take the chest tube out tomorrow though so that's a start," Grace replies and I assume she's had an in depth conversation about her sons health with his doctor.

"Good, I hate it, I feel like an old man," Christian states bitterly, and I know how much he hates his independence being threatened.

"Christian don't be ridiculous, sometimes your body just needs a bit of help to recover, I'm afraid your going to have to deal with it, cause I know Ana's with me in saying we'd rather listen to you moan for a week and have you get better faster." Grace's motherly tone kicks in as she tells her son off, but he needs to hear it, its for his own good.

"My body was working perfectly fine without help, until some psychopath decided it was a good idea to put a hole in my chest," Christian argues back and I worry about him stressing himself out. I feel my face fall, as all those horrible images of my husband in the aftermath come flooding back to me and I turn my head away from them to try and compose myself.

"Baby, Ana? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just frustrated that's all," Christian says softly as he pulls on my hand to get me to turn to face them again.

"It's okay, its not your fault", I mutter wiping my eyes with my sleeves and Grace forces a smile my way sympathetically.

"Are you going to tell me who is responsible for all this yet?" Christian suddenly says and I knew this was coming. I look to Grace and I realize we cant protect him from this forever.

"I promise I'll tell you everything in the morning Christian," I say but I can tell Christian isn't going to accept it this time.

"God damn it, why can't you just tell me now, I'm not a child." Christian says releasing my hand and attempting to use both of his for leverage to prop himself up. As he lifts his body I see his face twist up and contort with pain and he lets out a blood curdling cry.

"Ah fuck, that hurts, it hurts, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" I feel the panic rise inside of me and Grace jumps up to help her son.

"Arghhh, fuckkk" he's moving his hands to try and grip something and his hand finds mine. He squeezes so hard on my hand I'm afraid he'll break it but in this moment I don't even care.

His chest starts heaving and the machine next to him starts to beep more rapidly.

"Arghhhhhh, I cant, I cant." he tries to get out and I don't understand what's happening, all I know is my husband looks like he's in that much pain its killing him.

"Christian! Baby!" I scream out and I feel helpless and I feel the tears running down my cheeks.

Grace presses the buzzer on the side a couple of times frantically and grabs the oxygen mask from the side holding it over her sons face as he hisses and flails around.

"Christian, look at me I know it hurts." She speaks to him slowly trying to encourage him to calm down.

"Ana.. Mom. He gasps squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know, I know, my precious baby boy, Christian just breathe," Grace says coaxing her son.

"Mom make it stop!" he screeches and his hands are touching for his chest and Grace tries to bat his hands away

"Grace? What's wrong with him?" I ask desperately. I don't know if I can stand another minute of this horror show. I would give anything to take away his pain.

"I think with the sudden movement he's disturbed the chest tube and the incision and the pains hit him suddenly and severely," she says frantically.

Two doctors rush into the room and immediately see the distress my husband is in.

I hear one of them ask the other if they should sedate him and I feel my body panic. No No No, don't do that to my poor husband he's only just woken up. Christian must hear too because the next minute he's reaching for his mother.

"Mom.. No, don't you… dare let them," he cries out and screws closed his eyes, throwing his back onto the pillow and I see the tears fall from the very corners of his eyes in steady stream.

"Christian you have to calm down," she says forcefully and I know he needs to hear it, or they will have to do something about it. I have seen Christian broken quite a few times during our marriage but this tops it all, I feel helpless. So helpless. My strong husband is crying in pain and there is not a thing I can do about it. I want to kill the man who did this to him.

"No don't sedate him." Grace holds her hand out to stop them, "I'm a senior doctor here, this is my son, please give him pain relief now!"

Christian has his head back on the pillow with his eyes closed, crying, hissing and gasping he looks so tired, my poor baby looks like he just wants to give up, but he can't as none of us will let that happen. Ever.

"Please make it stop please, its burning. Please," he opens his eyes and practically begs for someone to help him, but there's absolutely nothing I can do which breaks my heart in two.

"Baby, hold on, It'll be over soon." I soothe and I rub his forehead and wipe his eyes and I know they are putting something into his IV as we speak.

"I'm so so sorry Ana, I'm sorry I cant be stronger for you, I just," he gets out and my heart has literally shattered into a million pieces and he screws his eyes closed again and lets out a hiss.

"You are strong, you give me all my strength baby," I whisper and rub his hand.

"My precious Ana, " he breaths and I think he's relaxing so it must be working.

"Christian how's that? Does that feel any better?" Grace leans over and he seems to be calming down.

"Its hurting less," he says glancing over to his mother and I think this epsiode is over as his breathing evens out.

"Thank goodness darling, I cant stand to see you hurting so much, I'm going to get your doctor, Ill be right back," she says before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Mom," he takes a deep breath and I think it still hurts him a bit, "for not letting them do that", he whispers and I know how terrified my husband would feel at the thought of being put to sleep, or having his control of his own body taken away."

"Anything for you sweetheart," Grace says I mouth thanks to her as she leaves.

"I'm so sorry Christian, this is all my fault, if I had just told you when you asked, I just love you so much and this is what I was trying to stop from happening," I sob as I feel incredibly guilt. Christian only got agitated because I wasn't being honest with him. By trying to protect him from reaction to the news of a crazy stalker following us, I've just ended up hurting him anyway.

"Ana, its okay, …I'm sorry," he whispers. "That feels so good," he smiles breathily and I think he must mean the pain relief that is obviously working.

"Ill tell you everything I promise," I say but he's gone from screaming in pain too being incredibly drowsy.

"When I wake up.. I think I'm going to fall asleep," he smiles and I'm so glad he feels okay again. I know for certain Grace will make sure everything's okay and make sure there isn't something more seriously wrong going on with his body.

"Okay love," I whisper and stand up and kiss his lips gently.

"I love you Ana, and Phe and Ted," he breaths and his eyes flutter closed.

"I love you too Mr Grey, more than you will ever know," I stroke his cheek but he's asleep. I will tell Christian everything as soon as he asks.


	9. Chapter 9

"Christian?" I question as his eyelids flutter open and truth be told I think i'm going to need matchsticks in mine to keep them open for much longer. I just couldn't sleep after his episode a few hours ago, I feel like if I take my eyes off him, someone will sweep in and steal him from me.

"Hey," he breathes and weakly smiles.

"There moving you to that private room in a few minutes baby," I tell him and I see his eyes light up.

"Really, I thought they'd make me stay here after what happened earlier," and I see him shudder thinking about it.

"No, the doctors have checked and your okay, you just hurt yourself trying to sit up so quickly, so no more stress or sudden movements Mr Grey, or I will tie you down myself." As soon as those last words have left my mouth I see his mouth perk up to a grin.

"Oh Christian," I grin, "I'm serious," and I very lightly smack his arm, I adore playful fifty.

"Trust me Ana, I felt like my chest was going to explode, I'm not going to do that again, Ive learnt my lesson the hard way," he asserts and I feel a mixture of emotions

"Your mother is helping set up the room for you, and then they'll come and get us in a few minutes," I tell him.

"Thank fuck for that, I'm sick of staring at these walls", he states bitterly.

"Mia, Elliot and your Dad came to see you why you were asleep." I tell him softy

"Shit, why did no one wake me?," he asks. Truth is he looks awfully tired still now, and with the pain meds he was on he was fast asleep even throughout us all talking.

"Christian trust me you were away with the fairies," I laugh.

"What did they say?, he questions.

"Your mom told them about the little incident earlier and they wanted to check on you," I confess. I wont tell him but Mia was such a mess, she looked like she had been crying all day, and just wanted her brother to be back to his normal self.

He nods, "I hope no one told Elliot I was crying like a little girl earlier, cause god he would never let me live that one down," and I cant help but laugh.

If they did, I'm sure Elliot will have lots of fun ripping into you for it once your better, but until then I'll make sure to protect you from Elliot," I grin. "No one's allowed to make fun of my damsel in distress husband," I laugh as I trace my fingertips up and down his arm.

"What would I do without you Mrs Grey?" he smiles weakly and I smile back.

"Crash and burn, I think," and we both giggle.

"Ive asked Taylor to come down to see us later, so we can update you on everything," I tell him but truth is I'm terrified of his reaction.

"Thank you baby, you know I hate to be out of the loop," he breaths and his eyes flutter closed for a second or two.

"On one condition though Mr Grey," he nods and I'm sure he knows what I'm going to say.

"You have to promise to stay calm. I am well aware sometimes Christian Grey does not do rationale thinking, but you have to, for me, for the children," I assert.

"Il try Ana, I promise," but I'm still skeptical, I can imagine his reaction now and it isn't good. If I were Taylor or Welch or the security I would run for the hills when they undoubtedly face my husbands wrath.

Half a hour later and the doctors come to move him to the other room. As they wheel the bed up the corridor he grips and to my hand.

"Ana, I hate this, I feel fucking useless," he states glancing up to me and I laugh at him.

"Imagine if my employees saw me like this, my reputation would be god damn ruined," he states bitterly, but I don't care I would much rather angry Christian than many of the other more vulnerable shades he possesses.

"Christian its only me who can see you, silly husband," I smile and say softly.

"Still, I'm gonna buy this god damn hospital and fire everyone if I get one more sympathetic look off a member of staff. I don't need there sympathy, I just need you," he continues to mutter and I hope no one can hear him, I know he doesn't mean to sound ungrateful he's just frustrated at his own body. It's funny because physically from a onlooker he looks so vulnerable and ill, but if they could hear him muttering away now they would think differently. I smile to myself.

"What's so funny Mrs Grey?" he questions glancing up at me.

"Just you," I reply, god I love this man so much.

He rolls his eyes and grins but then I see him look away and something seems to have crossed his mind.

"What is it?" I ask leaning over the rail of the bed a bit.

"There's only one good thing about me being here in this god damn place," he states looking straight ahead.

"Christian, there's nothing good about this," I say seriously.

"There is," he looks up at me, "the only good thing is that it's me in here and not you."

"Christian," I state and I feel my eyes fill up. God damn him for saying something sweet and ruining the little bit of fun we were having.

"It is, I couldn't bear it, if this was you, I would of lost my mind, your so much smaller than me, I mean I only just made it, look at me, I look like a frikin robot, I dread to think…" his voice ends a whisper and he looks straight ahead. I think he's trying to say that he scared I wouldn't of survived the same injuries. My poor fifty. He's torturing himself with thoughts that are just going to upset him.

"Well this is the room," I hear one of the nurses announce and I mouth "I love you" to Christian and he smiles.

The room is much nicer, its decorated in browns, reds and is much warmer than the white previous one. It still has the same machines but there less threatening. There's a couch on either side of the room which I assume is for visitors and a TV which I'm sure Christian will spend hours grumbling about, due to crappy daytime TV and not his usual hi tech 'watch anything you want, when you want' system at home. Grace quizzes Christian about how he feels and he looks tired of the questions, I mentally note to try and stop badgering him about his health and talk about more happier times. Grace stays for about fifteen minutes and then gets called away to deal with a patient even though she's not strictly been working since what happened to Christian.

I promise Christian I'll have Gail bring the kids to see him tomorrow, and I don't think he could be more excited if he tried. We are chatting quietly when Taylor knocks at the door and all I can think is this is it. Goodbye relaxed Christian hello angry hell bent on revenge Christian.

"Here you go Mrs Grey, I have what you requested he says as he places a envelope containing the pictures Taylor showed me previously. "Should I stay or go?" he asks and I'd really like him to stay at least at first, but he'll probably have to leave when Christian flies off the handle and blames him for everything. I'm secretly hoping he wont blame Taylor, he does everything in his power to protect us and it's really not his fault that someone slipped through he net.

"Baby are you sure your feeling up to all this?" I ask Christian and stand up hovering above his face and waiting for an answer.

He just nods and offers me a brief smile.

"Right well you or I.." I motion to Taylor, I really don't know how to phrase this to minimize Christians reaction, I know it was hard enough for Taylor to tell me, and even I flipped for a moment.

"I will Mrs. Grey," and I nod while Christian looks expectantly us at us.

"First can I just say, how happy I am your okay Mr Grey" Taylor mutters nervously and I'm sure Christian does know how to react and just nods in acceptance. Taylor is one of Christians best friends in my opinion, even though he would never admit it

"After the.. Incident two days ago the security obviously tried everything in their power to get a lead, and when we were looking through security tapes, we noticed a reoccurring figure on some of tapes."

I feel Christians fist clench slightly under my hand and I grip it tighter.

"What do you mean reoccurring figure?" he says confusion evident on his face.

I reach down and open the envelope and pull out the photos and hand them to Christian.

He flicks through the photos as fast as he can in his condition and I see the strain appear on his face

"Who the fuck is this?" he says and I immediately jump up to calm him down.

"Why the fuck has he been following my family Taylor," he asserts before Taylor has a chance to explain. I place my hand on his shoulder, trying to encourage him to stay laying down.

"I'm sorry Mr Grey, after investigating it seems this 'figure' was first sighted six months ago and has been seen at random times ever since, it was almost impossible for anyone to notice, hes always blended in you see."

"I can fucking see that Taylor. I cant believe I'm hearing this," he says as he lifts a hand over his head to try and calm himself down. "I think you seriously need to consider re thinking who you have working for you, because they obviously cant do they fucking jobs right!" I see him see come across the photo of him lurking in the background with Christian carrying me to the car outside Grey Enterprises and then I see the anger as he throws the stack of photos across the room.

I nervously look up to monitors, "Calm down, remember you promised," I say softly. "Christian, it's okay when I found out I.." he interrupts me before I finish.

"You shouldn't even know about all this, I don't want you worrying about shit like this," he sighs.

"Christian, I'm not a child!," I state and I knew he'd have a problem with this.

"Ana I don't want you scared to look over your shoulder everywhere you go!" He pauses a second to catch his breath and continues. "Which by the way will be nowhere until this nut job is found and locked up."

"Christian you cant lock me up like I'm some china doll!," I say, trying to keep my tone as soft as possible. I know deep down he's only reacting like this because he wants to protect me.

"Ana, you're my life, I cant have anything happen to you ever!" he states and his voice is raising with every sentence he strings together.

"Mr Grey, I can assure you we are doing everything we can," Taylor tries to interrupt.

"No, or this wouldn't have happened in the first place," he states bitterly. "You should of gone to my dad, not my wife."

I see Taylor flinch and I know what's coming.

"Excuse me a moment Mrs Grey," he says before turning his attention back to Christian.

"Mr Grey, I see you and Ana as friends whether you see me as that or not. However Ana couldn't be kept in the dark about this, its too big. Hell we didn't even know when or if you were going to wake up!," Taylor says his voice a octave higher and he looks upset. I see Christians face fall.

"Have you found out who it is?," Christian says refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Well like I told Ana," I feel Christian's body tighten. "we have been given a location we might find him, but when we interviewed people there, it seems the bastard has no friends, apparently he goes into the bar, drinks by himself a couple of times a week, the locals all recognize him, but don't know anything else. We are going back there tonight and this time the fucker better be there," Taylor states and sounds like he will find this man at any cost. "Until then, we have security placed all around the hospital, and of course at Grey house with Gail and the children."

"Good, I don't care how much you have to spend, just make sure my family is safe," Christian says.

"Of course Mr Grey," Taylor nods, "Ill get going now, we are still attempting to chase this man through other methods of course."

Christian nods, "Be careful Taylor," he asserts in a very formal tone, but I know he would be devastated if anything happened to Taylor.

As Taylor leaves, Christian turns to me.

"I cant believe, someone's intruded on our life like this Ana, how fucking dare they. I will crush them." he states and I place my hand over his forehead and lean down to kiss him briefly.

"Believe me Christian I know, If this is the man who did this too you, then I want nothing more than them found and thrown in jail. I reacted exactly the same, but there's more important things at the moment, like you and your health."

"I just can't believe that all those times," he gestures to the photos still scattered around the floor.

"I know baby, I know," I say softly. "Taylor will deal with this, you don't need to worry," I try to convince him but I know its no good, this is all Christian will brood and think about till its over.

I wrap my arms around his neck loosely and just hold him.

"They will find him Ana, I promise," he says his breath tickling my ear and my mind travels back to happier times.

"_Found you!" Christian says as Teddy laughs hysterically when he finds his son's hiding spot behind one of the sofa's. _

_Christian picks up Teddy and starts blowing raspberries on his tummy, while Teddy laughs his little head off._

"_Mommy, Daddy turn," he says pointing towards me, as I am sat at the table holding our six month old daughter. Teddy loves playing hide and seek._

"_You heard your son Christian, It's your turn" I encourage and Christian smirks at me._

"_No!," Teddy shouts, "Mommy and Daddy," he says and his bossy tone makes me giggle._

"_Mommy has to take care of your sister," Christian tells Teddy softly. _

"_No, Christian its okay, she's asleep in my arms, I'll go put her down and be back in a minute to join in," I tell my husband._

_Teddy looks completely perplexed at what I've just said so as I get up I hear Christian try to explain to him._

_I come back down the stairs and I see both my men waiting expectantly for me._

"_Hidey," Teddy shouts, waving his arms about turning around and putting his little hands over his eyes._

"_Ana, do you think he'll be okay, I don't want him to hurt himself," Christian worries as we creep away. _

"_Christian, he'll be fine for two seconds, now get your ass under that table." I laugh smacking his butt._

"_Are you serious?" he looks up at me with a grin._

"_Deadly," I state as we both get under the table._

"_I cant believe I'm under a fucking table Ana, what is my life," Christian laugh's and I giggle placing a kiss on his lips._

_I see desire appear in his eyes." Don't start with that Ana or i wont be able to control myself, our son will be here soon", and with that we hear Teddy screaming "Me Coming" from a few feet away and both giggle. _

_I put my hands around his neck and he holds me as we wait for Ted to discover us. All I can hear is our breathing as we sit perfectly silently and I hear his little footsteps and then he spots us easily because he's so little and we are perfectly in his line of sight._

"_Found you, Found you!" He jumps up and down and giggles. Christian reaches for him and pulls him under the table with us and pulls his son into his lap. Teddy jumps up and down and takes Christian by surprise accidentally knocking him onto his back and I cant help but burst into a fit of laughter at the shock on my husbands face. _

"_Oh no, I'm dead," Christian says closing his eyes._

"_Silly daddy," Teddy says and tries to open Christians eyes with his fingers. Christian immediately opens his eyes and I assume its properly so he doesn't end up being poked in them by his son. Teddy then throws himself down laying flat on top of my husbands chest so his little face is in front of Christians and starts pawing his dad's face and squidging his lips together. _

"_Mommy, Daddy look funny," he giggles turning his head._

"_He does doesn't he baby," I agree and laugh and I see Christian roll his eyes._

"_That's it Teddy, I think it's tickle time," Christian says still on his back wrapping his arms around his son and tickling him, as Teddy screeches with laughter._

"_No daddy, no!" he giggles out and Christian is beaming with pride._

"_I love you baby," Christian says raising his son in the air, but not at full stretch or he'd hit the underside of the table._

"_Me love you Daddy," Teddy says and Christian's smile brightens._

"_What about mommy?" Christian asks glancing at me, before returning his attention to his son. _

"_We love mommy too," he says looking at Christian who nods._

"_Yes we certainly do," Christian says softly smiling at me and I melt._

"_Right I think we better get up, don't you Ted, I'm sure mommy's back is hurting by now," Christian states to Teddy and he's right I think I'm going to have a permanently bent back after crouching down for so long._

_As Christian gets up, I notice just a second too late to warn him and his head crashes into the side of table. _

"_Fu…", Christian starts before stopping himself and falls back down to his laying position covering his face with his hands. Teddy thinks its hilarious and I try to stifle a slight giggle._

"_Are you okay Christian?" I ask and he just nods his head, his hands still covering his face, possibly from the pain or embarrassment. In a few moments he sits back up pulling his legs from under the table and stands up and Teddy follows._

"_Well that hurt," he says kind of to himself as I pull myself out from under the table relieved to be standing up straight again._

"_Where does it hurt Mr Grey?" I say as Christian pouts pointing to a spot on the right side of his head. I reach up on my tiptoes and kiss the spot. _

"_Is that better?, I question grinning. _

"_Yes, I knew under the table was bad hiding place," he mutters pouting still rubbing his head and I grin._

"_I'll get you back later for that Mrs Grey," and I smirk._

"_I'm sure you will," I reply mischievously._

"_Daddy?" Teddy shouts from below us and Christian turns to scoop him up in his arms._

_Teddy places a kiss on the side of Christians head and Christian looks at him questionably._

"_Kiss better, like mommy," he states happily. _

"_My, aren't you a clever little boy," Christian whispers to him before turning to me._

"_I think we'll have to watch what we say in front of this little brain box from now on Ana," he winks and I nod grinning._

**Thankyou for the reviews they mean so much. Please keep reviewing, thanks again" xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

I open my eyes and stretch my arms, me and Christian talked for hours last night, not about the accident, or you know who, but about memories and our kids and what were going to do after this is over. We did touch on the subject in regards to the house and I made it clear to Christian I never want to go anywhere near our bedroom's balcony again as long as live. My understanding fifty even suggested we could move, rebuild our house from scratch elsewhere, but that's too much, its such a beautiful house that Christian, Elliot and so many more people spent hours grafting to make it perfect for me.

I get up off one of the sofas, which Christian had insisted I sleep on, and told me it was not negotiable. When Grace was organizing this room she made sure there were also some clean clothes and toiletries for me, which I'm desperately in need of, I'm actually too scared to look in a mirror right now, as I can only imagine how awful I look. Now Christian's been moved into this private room there is an attached shower and toilet so I decide to have a quick shower. I walk over to my husband and he's fast asleep his dark eyelashes fanning his cheeks, he must be exhausted.

I walk through the door to the left of his bed and into the small bathroom. As the water cascades down my body, I start to think about everything. Someone has been following us, stalking us even, and I cant stand the fact that they could know so much about our life. What were they doing? Trying to establish a daily routine? Waiting for the perfect moment to strike? Or just being plain down right creepy? I feel the tears fall down my cheeks as everything hits me like a brick wall and I slide down the shower wall to the floor, the water still falling over me. I thank god that Christian's okay.

I look down at my arms and remember that only three days ago they were covered in his blood. The love of my life's blood. I start to claw at my arms and sob, I want it gone, I want the memory gone. I want this never to have happened and I want Christian to be well again. I think the colour has finally start to return to his cheeks, but I'm not naïve and I know he wont be leaving the hospital for at least a week, probably longer, and I intend to stay with him till he does. I close my eyes and put my hands over them, trying to control my sobbing and listen to the sound of the water hitting the bottom of the shower. My thoughts are interrupted and I think I hear something so I stand up and temporally turn off the shower.

"Ana? Ana?," I hear Christian question as loud as he can force his voice to go.

"I'll be a minute baby," I call back and he doesn't respond. I climb out of the shower and quickly dry myself, briefly rubbing the towel through my hair as I quickly exit the bathroom. Christian turns his head to look at me the moment I emerge and I see the sad look on his face.

"Ana, why were you crying? " he asks, oh god I didn't realize he would beable to hear me over the sound of the shower.

"It's nothing baby, I'm fine," I reply and smile the best I can to reassure him.

"I could hear you sobbing, oh god, what have you done to your arms?" he asks panic stricken, his eyes wide. I look down, Shit. I didn't realize I'd left marks. My arms are streaked in red lines and some small scratches from my nails after my mini episode in the bathroom. Great, Christian is gonna think I'm having some kind of breakdown from all the stress. I can tell they wont mark, they'll be gone in ten minutes it's just because I rushed out of the shower after I heard my husbands voice.

"I was just…," and I feel the tears force there selves down my cheeks despite my battle to keep them at bay. Do I tell him the truth or lie.

"Ana, you can tell me anything," he whispers and he looks terrified and I hate that I'm scaring him, adding unnecessarily stress to his already loaded plate.

I walk over to the bed and perch on the side of it, taking his hand and he uses his other hand to wipe away some of my tears, my hair still dripping wet down my back, making me shiver.

"It was just, the blood, I could see it, I wanted it gone," I say as my lip quivers and I can see his eyes tear up.

"Oh Ana. What have they done to us, I wont rest till the person responsible for us this is made to pay," he states and for a second I see the hatred in his eyes.

I hear the door go behind me, and I quick blink back tears and wipe my eyes, before turning around to see the nurse carrying a vase of roses.

I think she senses the emotion and intensity within the room and doesn't stay long. "I've just come to check on you quickly, and to give you these beautiful flowers that were delivered." She puts the flowers on the side and goes to check on Christian. She checks on the chest tube and asks him about his breathing, making him take deep breaths and encouraging him to cough. She also changes the dressing over the bullet wound and I turn away, I don't want to be reminded of that. All the time I can see the frustration evident in his eyes, and I imagine he wants to yell at her to leave him alone and stop touching him. Although he's perfectly fine with me touching his chest, or his children, and to an extent his family, I can see him flinch slightly when her hand connects with his skin. We make eye contact and I silently encourage him to hold his tongue and stay calm, it isn't the nurses fault that this happened and I'm sure she doesn't need a patient screaming at her first thing in the morning.

"Everything looks good Mr Grey, we will take you for an X-ray later and then we can think about taking that out," she points to the tube in his chest and he just nods. I thank her and then she leaves the room.

"I hate them touching me," he states bitterly as soon as she leaves the room.

"I know, but it wont be for much longer, you heard her your getting there," I smile, standing up to reach over to pick up the flowers on the side.

"There so beautiful," I state smelling them, but Christian doesn't look impressed.

"Probably from some kiss ass client who wants to do a deal with me," Christian criticizes.

I pick out the envelope admist the flowers that is attached to a wooden stick and look at it. It just says the Grey's on the front so I start to open it. As I scan the small piece of paper I feel my heart rate spike.

_I missed once, but I __never__ miss twice _

_ X_

The vase smashes to the ground shattering into thousands of piece's as I stand frozen.

"Ana, what the hell? What does it say," Christian asks desperately. "ANA!," he cries and I snap out of it. I hand him the piece of paper and I see the anger appear in his eyes.

"This is fucking ridiculous," he croaks, as two nurses rush through the door to see what's happened.

"I'm sorry, I dropped it," I tremble and they start rushing around to clear it up.

"Ana, baby come here," Christian says softly and I walk over to him in a daze feeling the glass crush underneath my pumps. He shuffles the best he can to the right, and pats the small space at the side of him. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I want to feel close to him so I climb on the bed my feet hanging over the side.

"Mrs Grey you really shouldn't…" the nurse begins.

"If you want to keep your job I suggest you shut your mouth," Christian says venomously and If I wasn't so numb I would feel sorry for the nurse who is only trying to follow policy. "Leave the fucking glass," he mutters and they stop what there doing and leave the room. "If you want to make yourselves useful, can you tell a Jason Taylor to get his ass up here now," Christian asks rudely and I would admonish him if I wasn't so upset.

He's angry he's really angry I can almost feel is radiating off him and I worry about his blood pressure.

"Why can't they just leave us alone, Christian? Why are they trying to take you away from me," I cry as I lean my head into his neck.

"Ana, I promise I wont leave you, this fucker doesn't realize he is messing with the wrong man," his tone goes from soft to furious and I feel him wince as he attempts to put his arm around me.

"No, it's okay, you'll hurt yourself," I look up and into his eyes and he nods as I put my head back down and cry into his neck.

"What if he's watching us, oh my god what about the children, I cant lose you I just cant," I say completely hysterical.

Taylor comes rushing through the door and steps back when he notices the mess of glass and roses on the floor.

"Taylor we have a fucking problem," Christian screeches and I keep my face buried into his neck. Taylor must move across the glass because I hear it crunching beneath his shoes and I feel Christian hand the note over to him.

"It's okay Ana, nothing's going to happen to us," he whispers in my ear and I just hope he is right.

I hear Taylor take a deep breath before muttering, "bastard."

"Have you found anything?", Christian asks stroking his thumb over my hand reassuringly.

"We think we have a name sir Malcolm Bernini, we gave our number's to some locals at the bar and asked them to call us if they heard or had anymore information and lone behold one of them actually called this morning. Said they'd spoken to someone and as far as they know that is the bastards name." I feel a little bit of relief rush through me, they have a name, that means there getting closer to find him. Maybe we will be safe after all.

"Welch is running the background checks as we speak, I can come and update you as soon as we know anything else Mr Grey." Taylor continues rapidly.

"Good, cause if that piece of shit hurts my family again, I wont be held responsible for my actions," Christian growls. "Find out how the hell those flowers got past security, and make sure it doesn't happen again. Ana doesn't need this!" He states angrily.

"Yes sir, I'll head up and collect the security tapes, and find out who the hell brought them in and call the florist and find out who bought them," Taylor reels off and I can practically hear the cogs turning in his head as he thinks of all the possible avenues he could track this man down.

"Oh and Taylor find out which nurse brought those in hear, I want her fired, there could have been anything in them," he snarls and I look up.

"No, Taylor, don't do that, it's not her fault, I bet there is hundreds of flowers brought into the hospital on a daily basis. She wasn't to know," I look at Christian and he begrudgingly nods.

"Right I best get back to work, Gail will be here with the kids in a couple of hours" he reminds us and Christian tells him to get someone to come and clean the mess up before they get here He nods in acknowledgement and leaves the room.

"I'm so scared Christian," I whisper and he nods knowingly.

"Me too, don't worry Ana, they will find him," he whispers, I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's brooding, and I know he's feeling sorry for his self.

"I hate this, I hate that I'm stuck here like a worthless fool, and I cant do anything to help! I've a good mind to just rip this shit out," he hold's his hand up to his face and I can see him looking at the IV inserted into his hand with disgust.

"Christian Grey, don't you dare call yourself worthless and don't you dare think about trying to leave," I mutter through the tears that have just about stopped falling and run my hand down his cheek. "Your many things but worthless is not and has never been one of them," I add, my husband can be so stubborn and stupid at times.

It's about two hours later and I'm still sat in the same position besides Christian. The nurse who had previously tried to clean up the glass returned to complete the job, but didn't speak and smiled nervously as she left. I swear you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Your so beautiful wife," Christian muses, "what did I ever do to deserve you."

"Everything" I reply and a second later the doors burst open and I see Teddy and his little legs race towards us.

"Daddy!" he yells and I see Christians face light up brighter than ever and a second later I see Gail hurriedly enter the room with Phoebe asleep in her arms.

I reach down and pull Teddy up and he tries to go straight to his Dad, but I stop him. Teddy has his favourite cuddly bear clutched in his hand.

"Teddy, Daddy's not feeling very well, so we have to be very careful, we can't jump on him or move about, we have to sit still and be very nice to him. Okay?" Teddy's eyes fill up and he reaches for Christian and nods slightly. "I'm going to put you in between us, but you have no promise not to climb on top of Daddy okay," and he nods again slightly and I think in his head he's probably thinking shutup you silly women.

"It's okay Ana," Christian says and I gently let Teddy go and he puts his little arms around his dad's side.

"I luffff you Daddy," Teddy says straight away and he puts his arms out and wants Christian to pick him up which breaks my heart.

"I cant right now baby, but I can hold your hand okay really tight okay," Christian says and I can see him tearing up. Teddy grips onto Christians hand tightly and nuzzles into his side.

"Me bring Jake for you, help you sleep," Teddy says handing his favourite teddy bear to Christian.

"That's so thoughtful of you baby," he beams, blinking excessively to try and remove the tears that are threatening to fall. I know how much this must mean to Christian, as Teddy never goes anywhere without Jake the bear, and hates anyone to have it other than him, so for him to give it to Christian is really something. When Teddy has decided to name his bear Christian had patiently sat with him reeling off as many names as he could think of, and I honestly thought he would never settle on one. But they had eventually found common ground in Jake.

"It was all his idea to bring Jake for you Mr Grey," Gail smiles and quickly hands me my sleeping daughter, motioning that she'll be back in a little while, I think she feels like she's intruding, even though she isn't at all.

"Hello my beautiful baby girl," I whisper to my sleeping Phoebe and I see Christian glance over at her and smile.

Christian angles his head so he can kiss Teddy's head. "I love you so much Teddy," he whispers and Teddy looks up.

"Why Daddy sad?," he asks and I smile as I feel a tear drip down my cheek.

"I'm not sad Teddy, I'm just happy to see you," Christian explains to him and Teddy holds onto him tighter.

"Me miss you so much, No one to play cars with me like you," Ted says sadly and I can tell Christian is trying so hard to keep it together.

"I miss you lots too, but I'll be home soon, I promise," he explains. I cant wait for everything to go back to normal.

"What this for?" he point's to one of the wires clueless.

"To help daddy get better, like I said before, he's feeling a bit poorly at the minute," I jump in softly, but I don't know if he understands.

"I don't want daddy to be pworlyyyy," he says and starts crying loudly into Christians side.

"Hey Ted," Christian says trying to get his attention and change the subject. "Have you had a nice time with Gail?"

He begins to nod but then strategically changes his mind and shakes his head. "No I wantt youuuuuuu," he starts wailing and I feel Phoebe stir. She stretches her little arms and her eyes flutter open. When she realizes its me she tries to sit up. "Momma, Ma, Ma," she cries and when she notices her fathers presence she attempts to fly out of my arms. "Da Daaa Dadda noww," she wriggles and starts screaming when I don't let her go.

"I know baby, I wish I could hold you princess," Christian says and reaches for her little hand. I hold her just close enough to his face so she can grip round his neck, but so I'm still supporting her weight.

"Phoebe, why don't you give daddy a magic kiss," I whisper, and she pouts through her tears and tries to kiss him on the cheek. Christian laughs softly and I see a single tear roll from the corner of his eye.

"I feel so much better now," Christian says and kisses Phoebe of her cheeks making her giggle a little.

"Daddy?" Teddy questions and I lift Phoebe away a second but so she can still clearly see her father.

"Yes Ted?" he questions softly looking down.

"Can I stay here wid you, till you better? He questions expectantly and I feel my lip quiver, bless his little heart.

"I don't think so buddy, but you can come see me everyday I promise," Christian replies and I see my son's face fall.

"But I wanta be with youuu," he pleads.

"I know you do, I want to be with you too, but it's your special job to take care of your sister while Mommy and Daddy are away, can you do that?," Christian says sweetly and I think Teddy buys it.

He nod's sadly and tucks his head into Christians side again.

"Can I have new toy if I'm good boy?" Teddy asks Christian and he grins.

"You can have whatever you want Ted," Christian replies grinning and I know he means it, he cant deny his kids anything.

"Now I know why he brought me his teddy bear Ana, he wanted to butter me up , so he could have new toys," Christian turns to me and whispers and I cant help but laugh.

"You know that's not true Mr Grey," I whisper and Teddy looks up at us confused.

Phoebes is wriggling about so I sit her in between me and Christian and next to Teddy. How we have managed to get all four of us in this tiny bed I don't know.

"Christian are you okay? It's not to cramped for you is it? I can move?," I ask and I cant help but worry about him. Some of the nurses would probably have a fit if they saw this performance.

"It's perfect, my favourite people in the world," he replies and I lean my head over the kids and onto his shoulder.

I think Phoebe is still tired because I can see her eyes fluttering as she has moved so she is laying on her back.

"Mommy, Daddy, this is my bestest day ever!" Teddy exclaims and we look at each other and smile.

"Why's that Ted?" I ask him curious

"Cause me loveeee you," he squeels and then hides his face back into Christians side.

"We love you too baby boy," I say and Christian smiles.

"We have the best children in the world Ana, thank you," my husband breathes and I want nothing else than to wrap my arms around him and cuddle him but I know I cant.

"It takes two to tango Mr Grey, you played your part well too," I wink and he laughs. Teddy climbs onto my lap and holds his hands out towards Christian.

"You kiss Jake Nan night Daddy?" he asks and Christian nods, Teddy always kisses his teddy bear goodnight before he goes to sleep.

"Of course I will buddy," Christian says.

"I'm sleepy." Teddy announces and makes to jump off my lap, for a split second I think he's going to stand on Phoebe's head but he doesn't and he fits back snuggly into his spot next to Christian who reaches across and puts his arm gently around his son.

"Night baby," I say and he sleepily shuts his little eyes.

I know Gail will be back soon, to take them away, which makes me feel sad, I want them to stay but I know they cant.

Christian must be reading my mind because of what he says next, "You know Ana, you and the kids, are like my lifeline, I'd probably be dead by now if it wasn't for you, I would of ended up doing something completely reckless and getting myself killed. I really don't want them to go," he says softly gently putting his hand through Teddy's hair.

"Me neither," I say and I feel the tears coming again.

"No more crying Mrs Grey, everything will be okay again soon. I was thinking me, you and the kids can go away for a while, somewhere nice when this is over, while we have some work done on the house," I smile and I know he's eluding to some remodeling of our bedroom and the new horrible memories it holds.

"That sounds perfect," I smile kissing his briefly on the lips, "Thankyou."

"Anything for you Mrs Grey," he smiles.

Gail comes back shortly after and asks Christian how he is. We reluctantly decide its probably time for her to take the children home, as they are both exhausted. I gently lift Phoebe and hand her to Gail, we both kiss her on the head lightly. I gently stroke Teddy's cheek to try and rouse him awake and he stirs.

"Daddy ya still here," he mumbles sleepily, "I luff you."

"I love you too son." I can see how close there going to be over the next few years, at least until Teddy's a teenager and starts to act out. Hopefully not as much as father did in his teenage years I think, but Christian had his reasons.

"Baby its time for Gail to take you home" I whisper and attempt to peel him away from his fathers side.

"Nooooo," he wails. "Me stay here with you mommy, pwleeaseeeeeeeeee," he's screeching as I try to pick him up.

"Teddy you can come back tomorrow and see us again, I promise," I say and Christian looks on sadly, I know he wants them to stay with us.

"Yes Teddy we will come back straight away in the morning," Gail chips in trying to help me out.

"I don't wantt tooo goo," he says and tries to reach for his daddy. Somehow I end up feeling like the bad guy but a hospital is definitely not the place for two young children to be staying. I look at for help but Christian who as devastated as Teddy.

I finally get a hold of him and he clings onto my arms. "Now give Daddy a goodbye kiss," I say as he wails and it breaks my heart but he leans over and kisses Christian on the face.

"And Mommy," Christian chips in and he pecks me on the lips.

"Now are you going to walk nicely and hold Gail's hand like I good boy." I say softly and he nods wiping his little eyes with his sleeve. I gently lift him off the bed and Gail takes hold of his hand. God knows how Phoebe managed to sleep through Teddy's screams our poor little baby must be exhausted

"I still don't wannuuu go," Teddy asserts stubbornly his little lip quivering.

"Teddy just think of all those toys, I'm going to buy you when I'm better," Christian smiles and his cute little face immediately lights up.

"Take care of Jake daddy," Teddy says as they start to walk away. Christian picks up Jake the bear and pretends to make him wave which cheers Teddy up no end.

"See you tomorrow baby," I say as they leave, and as soon as they are out of sight I turn on the waterworks and start to cry.

"It's okay Ana, they'll be back tomorrow," he sighs. This horrible situation is taking its toll on everyone.

**Thanks again for all the reviews, i really appreciate it! Hope you like this xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Its about 7pm and I'm still next to Christian on his bed. He's holding my hand and is lightly running his thumb across it.

"I know you hate being asked this, and I've tried really hard not to ask you today," I utter softly. "But.. How are you feeling? Are you okay?" I ask glancing up at him and he smiles knowingly. I melt.

"I know you've been itching to ask me that all day Ana," he smirks and oh how I love him. "But in answer to your question, I feel better, I honestly do, I bet I look like shit though Mrs Grey, I dread to think. One thing's for sure Ana, you wont have to worry about women hitting on me for a while." he winks and I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"You could never look bad Mr Grey, your face is always perfect, even if you are a little paler than normal," and he smiles that shy smile and then scoffs. "Okay you look like a ghost, but your still hot as hell." I continue and he grins.

"So you still want me Mrs Grey?" he says trailing his fingers down my leg.

"Christian, I will never ever stop wanting you." I confess and he smirks.

The next thing I know Taylor comes rushing through the door and we both look up.

"Mr Grey, I hope I'm not interrupting, its just I have some important news," he says rapidly and he looks stressed.

"Not at all, go on Taylor." Christian says.

"Well its been driving me crazy that we couldn't find that bastard, and I started to think the name that the bar guy gave me sound familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on why. So I did some research and anyway I'm sure you'll remember the incident about 6 months ago, with that cheeky fucker who broke into your office and then went awol. Bernini. His name was Malcolm Bernini. Now I know his name wasn't Malcolm, it was in fact Troy. But I drew up his file and guess what his middle name is.

"Malcolm," me and Christian say together and he looks at me proudly. Jeeez I'm not a idiot.

"So I think I've found our man Sir," he states formally.

"Thank god. I cant believe it. We have that many threats I never even considered that for a second." Threats I think. He never tells me about any threats. I'll have to question him about this when he's recovered. I feel him look at me guiltily and I think back to that eventful night. I shudder at the thought. "Have you tracked him down?" Christian asks.

"Not yet but now I have a lead, I'm sure it wont be long before we have that fucker locked away in a cell for attempted murder." Taylor says aggressively.

"I can't believe it was him, I thought you said he'd left town. Not turned into a stalker who tried to murder my husband. Is he that angry he got fired!, I ask and I find this whole incomprehensible.

"I've never even met the bastard, he wouldn't of got fired if he didn't break into my office, I think I let him off lightly! "Christian says angrily. "He fucking deserved everything he got."

I genuinely cant believe this and I cuddle closer to Christian's side, this is truly unbelievable. The only reason I know about this whole incident is because Christian had no choice but to tell me. That was a god damn horrible night, I practically worried myself into a early grave because of the man sat next to me. The only other time I've seen him so drunk is when I told him I was pregnant with Teddy.

_I look at the clock and it's 8.45pm. Christian said he was going to be late but this is getting ridiculous. The next thing I know I hear the front door slam and I leave the kitchen and run into the hallway, to greet my husband. I run up to him and attempt to wrap my arms around him but he shrugs me off._

"_Not now Ana," he mutters taking off his jacket and throwing it on the small table beside him. _

"_Baby, what's wrong? I thought you were never going to get home, its almost.." I state warily and he cuts me off._

"_I know what fucking time it is Ana," he says walking into the kitchen swiftly._

_I almost retreat upstairs but stupidly decide to follow him into the kitchen._

"_Are you okay?" I ask watching as he aggressively pulls out his phone and keys from his pocket and throws them onto the kitchen side._

"_I'm hungry, I'm tired and I've had a fucking shit day, so no I'm not okay." he states but doesn't look at me._

"_Well, your home now, we could…." I begin._

"_Just leave it Ana, " he says and I can hear the angry undertone to voice. Someone has clearly thrown his toys out of the pram and is determined to have a tantrum._

"_Well I guess I'll just go to bed" I sigh, "Perhaps you could join me if you decide to get your head out of your ass."_

_I'm laying on my side of the bed with my eyes closed when I hear the door go. I can hear Christian shuffling about as he gets undressed. I feel the bed go down as he climbs in, and I am tempted to turn around and see if his mood has improved but then I decide against it. Probably best to leave him to brood. My mind is working overtime and I just cant seem to fall asleep so about half a hour later when I hear Phoebe screaming on the baby monitor I am still wide awake. _

"_Fucks sake, I'm so sick of this," my husband mutters pulling the cushion from under his head and covering his ears. I feel the anger spike inside of me, why is he being such an ass._

"_Sick of what Mr Grey. Your daughter? Our family?" I reply and he turns his head to look at me as I swing my legs over the bed to go see our baby girl._

"_Sick of this! I just want some peace for once in my life Ana." he says bitterly putting his hands in the air for emphasis._

_I can feel the tears encroaching my eyes as my husbands looks at me coldly._

"_Well thank you Christian at least I know how you really feel about us," I say wiping my eyes._

"_Oh Ana, stop overreacting," he says. overreacting!?_

"_Christian you just informed me you are 'sick of this,' whatever that means, so excuse me if I feel a little hurt. "_

"_I cant deal with this right now, "he says getting out of bed._

"_What are you doing?" I ask as I see him start to put on the clothes he has just taken off._

"W_ell it seems I'm not going to get the sleep I want here, so I'm going out."_

"_Where are you going?" I feel rise the panic inside of me._

"_I don't give a shit right now Ana. Just out," he states not making eye contact._

"_Well that will really solve everything wont it Christian. Running away. Well done," I say sadly. _

_He finishes putting on his clothes and walks out of our bedroom without another word. I hear him bang down the stairs and go straight out the front door. The next thing I hear is the car speeding away from our house. I wipe the tears from my eyes and feel like I've just been hit by the high speed train that is my husband. I walk to check on Phoebe who is still crying and when she stops I put her back down and I walk back to our bedroom and sit on the bed. I hate it when Christian goes out angry, he doesn't think clearly, anything could happen to him._

_I reach for my phone and ring him, but he doesn't answer._

_**"Christian, I know your angry, and you've had a horrible day and I'm sorry. But please come home, I don't like it when you go out angry, I'm worried about you, I love you baby. Please come back."** I sit on my bed and wait until I get sick of staring at the walls and go downstairs. As soon as I enter the kitchen I see Christians phone on the side where he left it when he got in. Great he definitely won't get my message then._

_The fact he doesn't have his phone makes me worry even more. I think about calling Grace to see if he's gone there but by now its 1am and its not fair to wake and worry them over nothing._

_I sit at the kitchen counter staring into space for god's knows long. I wish he'd come home, I wont be able to rest till I know he's safe even if that means staying up all night. I get myself upset and go upstairs to check on my babies. I go into each of there rooms and they are sleeping peacefully. I hope to god I never have to tell them daddies gone and he's never coming back. I will god damn kill Christian if he ever does anything to put himself in danger._

_I go back downstairs and sit on the sofa staring into space. Eventually I look at the clock. It's 4.50am. I know it sounds stupid but I'm tempted to switch the TV on and flick through the news channels and see if my stubborn husband has crashed into a tree in a rage, but I know I'm being ridiculous and he's probably at his mom and dad's fast asleep by now. _

_Its 5.55am when I hear it. _

"_Shit." I hear a voice echo from outside and I'm certain its Christian but I know I didn't hear his car._

_I run to the door and open it, not caring if it's a burglar, and in the distance I can see my husband bent over the flowers. He honestly looks like he is gardening , what in the world is he doing I wonder. I look for the nearest shoes which happens to be his slippers. They are way to big for me but I run outside in them anyway quickly slipping on my coat as I go. It's the middle of winter and it's bloody freezing out._

"_hereeee" he slurs as I run at him, great he's drunk. At least I know where he's been. "Flowers to say I'm sorry," and he hands me some battered flowers he has just pulled up from the garden and I smile slightly putting one of my hands on his arms. _

"_Shit. Christian your absolutely freezing, come on lets get you inside before you get pneumonia," I say as I rub my hand up and down his arm in a pathetic attempt to warm him up. He's just in his shirt, as when he stormed out of the house, he didn't even bother to take his jacket, or phone for that matter._

"_I got lost," he mumbles as we walk towards the door which is difficult as I'm basically carrying his weight. As we reach the door, I reach for his jacket on the small table inside and put it over his arms for temporary warmth._

"_Where's your car Christian?" I ask putting my hands on his face, he's so cold, god knows how long he's been outside._

"_I lost it," he smirks "left it" he corrects himself. _

"_What do you mean you lost it?" I ask he isn't making any sense_

"_I was driving and all I could hear in here," he points to his head. "Was you," he points to me." Saying, "get out of the fucking car Christian." He pathetically attempts to put on his best girl voice, waving his arms about._

"_Christian were you driving like this?" I ask shocked and he nods seemingly unaware of the seriousness of what he has done in his drunken state. _

"_Christian your lucky you weren't killed, are you that dumb!?" I cry! Beating him on the chest. "What would we do without you. Why would you risk your life like that! What if you had crashed, no one would have had any idea where you were! Or you could have been arrested!" My husbands stupidity has no bounds and I hug him tightly even more relieved he's made it back in one piece._

"W_hy I left the car somewhere," he says. "and walked," he continues. At least now I know why he's so cold, I'm going to kill him when he is sober._

"B_ut I got lost," he adds casually again._

_"Come here and sit down" I say and I practically drag him to the kitchen onto a stool, getting a glass of water. I pass it him but he clumsily puts it back down the side almost knocking it off and puts his hands on my face. "Ana, my sweet Ana."_

_I take his hands and rub them together in between mine and that's when I notice his ring is missing._

"_Christian where's your wedding ring I ask?" He never ever takes it off, and I will kill him if he's lost it in some dirty bar._

_He thinks for a second and then pats his shirt chest pocket. _

"_I put it next to my heart so you could help me find my way back to our house," he babbles incoherently and it makes no sense but I feel like crying because hes so sweet but also because I'm so angry._

"_You are so stupid do you know that!" I say as I once again put my hands on his cheeks forcing him focus on me._

"_I'm sorry" he says solemnly taking some of my hair in between his fingers and playing with it. He cant stop fidgeting. _

"_I love you so much. I've been worried sick. The only reason your still breathing right now Mr. Grey is because how much I love you is marginally outweighing how much I want to kill you for being so god damn reckless. Don't think you've heard the end of this," I mutter but I dont think he's really focusing on what I'm saying._

_He laughs a bit and I smack him on the arm lightly._

"_This is not one bit funny," i assert._

"_My poor car," he says "a hobbit will probably steal it from me," and he laughs at his own joke but I am not amused._

"H_ow long have you been walking," I ask and he shrugs like he's a child. "Dunno could be…," but he loses his train of thought and doesn't finish. I assume he's not feeling the cold because of how wasted he is._

"_We need to get you to bed," I say. "Come on put your arm around me baby," and he does as he is told and I drag him towards the stairs._

_We get half way and I swear he's gonna break my back, but I power on through, but half way up the stairs he stops and sits on the step. _

"_Are these stairs moving?" he asks holding his head._

"_No, its just you Christian." I say and he looks truly pitiful. My foolish husband. _

"_Come on, you'll feel much better when your laid down," I say trying to encourage him to get up but the truth is all he'll most likely be able to see is stars._

_We stumble up the stairs and when we get to our bedroom I deposit him onto the bed and he collapses hard onto it. I quickly run back downstairs and get a glass of water, immediately returning to my drunk husband._

_I pull off his shoes and socks and am about to remove his clothes when he starts gagging._

"_Ana, I don't feel good," and I pray he isn't sick on the carpet._

"_Bathroom baby, now!" I say pulling him up and I get him to the toilet just in time. I sit on the floor with him and rub his back and look at the clock. its 6.30am. I feel like all I have done tonight is stare at the god damn clock. I take it Mr 'I go get drunk because I have thrown a tantrum' will not be making it to work today as he supposed to be getting up in a hour, but is currently throwing his guts up in the toilet looking like crap. I wonder how its possible for him to be this sick. What in the world was he drinking. He lays back onto the cold tiles and heaves. I darn't leave him as I'm scared he'll choke himself. What a way for Christian Grey billionaire extraordinaire to die. I can imagine the headline now. Christian Grey dies after choking on his own sick. Idiot. _

"_Ana I think I'm going to die," he moans with his head now again over the toilet. _

"_Do you want some water?" I say, and he shakes his head. _

"_I cant face anything," he says and leans against the wall nearest the toilet._

"_Do you feel like getting into bed baby?" I ask softly crouching down in front of him and he shakes his head and leans forward so his head is on my shoulder. _

"_Do you know how silly you are husband?" and I feel him nod against me._

"_Thankyou for taking care of me even though I'm a idiot," he mutters and I let my fingers run through his hair._

"_Christian no matter how stupid you are, I will never not take care of you. I love you." I whisper into his ear._

"_I do honestly think I'm about to die though," he groans leaning back against the tiles once more._

"_Not on my watch Mr Grey, now come on, lets get you in bed." I say and put my hands out to pull him up. I drag the mess that is my husband to the bed, pull back the covers and help him take off his shirt and trousers. He gets in and lays down closing his eyes._

"_Oh god, its spinning." he groans and picks up my pillow from beside him and holds it over his face._

_I sit down beside him and pry it from his hands. _

"_I'm gonna go check on our babies, I think you should try and get some sleep." I say and I kiss him on the forehead. He nods and makes another groaning sound. I feel like shaking my head at him and stating 'self inflicted' but I wont. He feels bad enough as it is. _

"_I'm sorry Ana, I'm sorry you married a fuck up," he rambles and I shake my head. "I love you, we'll talk when your not looking so green in the face. Sweet dreams baby." I say and I hear him moan as I walk out of the door. _

_I check on the children who are still fast asleep and then call Taylor. Why I wait for him to answer I realize how tired I am. I've been awake for 24 hours straight._

"_Mrs Grey, your calling early is everything okay?"_

"_Yes, well ish. Christian decided it was a good idea to drink himself into oblivion last night and has no idea where he left his car, I was wondering if you could find it for us. Christian tracks our cars doenst he," I tell him._

"Y_es, no problem Mrs Grey, I'm sure its at one of the bars just inside town," he grumbles._

"H_mmm, lets just say he tried to drive said car home ,before realizing he was probably going to kill himself and ditching it. I think he was walking around trying to get home for hours lost so I really think the car could be anywhere." I sigh_

"_Is he out of his mind?!" I hear Taylor say before composing himself. "Sorry Mrs Grey I didn't mean too.. You know."_

"_No Taylor your right, don't worry when my sleeping beauty wakes up from his drink induced slumber I plan to make him face the consequences. " I hear Taylor stiffle a giggle._

"_I'll get on to finding the car right away Mrs Grey, I'm glad he made it home in one piece."_

"_Me too , thank you Taylor." I look at the clock its half 7 and I am just too tired to function. I pray the children will sleep in another couple of hours so I can take a nap. I head back up to our bedroom and quietly get into bed looking over at Christian who seems to be finally asleep. I pull the quilt around me and the next thing I know I am being enveloped by my husbands arms._

_"How you feeling?" I whisper, as I assume he's awake._

_"Fucking horrible." he mutters. "Better now I have my wife to hold though," but he doesn't open he eyes. I hear his breathing even out and he is obviously asleep and a few moments later I drift off._

_When I wake up Christian is practically suffocating me and I am melting. I'm surprised the children have slept in this long. I unwrap his limbs from around me and he groans. Me and my dear husband need to have serious words._

"_No, don't go," he mutters cracking his eyes open. I sit up against the headboard with my legs stretched out and he looks up at me with a don't kill me Ana, puppy dog eyes look._

"_We need to talk about what you did last night Christian." I say crossing my arms. He moves across the bed still rolled in the quilt and starts kissing the outside of my thigh. _

"_No, not gonna work this time baby, now sit up and stop hiding," I say shaking him off._

"_What can I do to avoid this conversation Ana." he says and pulls the quilt over his head. I stand up on the bed, and yank the quilt off him and off the bed so he's completely uncovered apart from his boxers _

"_That's nasty wife, I'm cold now," he smirks up at me._

"_You said you were sick of us." I say and watch his reaction. He sees this as his queue to do some serious ass kissing and sits up with me putting his hands on my face._

"_I am not and never ever will be sick of you Ana," he says softly and I pout._

"_What about Phoebe it wasn't her fault she was crying she's only a baby Christian. Are you sick of her too?" I ask him raising a eyebrow but the truth is his words hurt me._

"_Ana you know full well I would give my life for my children in a heartbeat, I'm so sorry for what I said I was just so angry," and I can see the look of displeasure on his face as he thinks about it._

"_Why were you angry?" I inquire and he knows to get out of the dog house he has to tell me the truth. He hesitates and then begins his story._

"_When I got to work this morning I was informed that security found some fucker in my office in the early hours. They don't even know how he got in, my door has two fucking locks on as it is. Soon to be ten." I had stupidly left some business papers on my desk and apparently he had them in his bag. Now I'm going to have to revise my deals and change the details and its going to cost me a god damn fortune. I cant risk some idiot knowing anything. I hate people who try to double cross me," he rants and I kiss his nose._

"_Who was he?" I ask and I understand why he was upset. _

"_Only a fucking employee. Worked in the IT department of my building. The nosey fuck. How dare he try and try and steal from me!" I can see how upset Christian is about this, he hates betrayal._

"_Did you know him?" I ask gingerly._

"_No I've never even met him. I cant even remember the bastards name. I don't want to waste my breath taking about him. I hate the thought that someone other than me, and you of course was in my fucking office."_

"_Did you fire him?" I ask, wondering how many questions I get before he snaps._

"_That's where it gets worse, somehow the security guards holding him let him slip apparently he disappeared." he says as he does air quotes with his hands. I mean he's not Harry fucking Houdini. How did they let him leave. Taylor gave the security his name and lets just say its safe to say he will never be coming never my building ever again," I wrap my arms around his neck. _

"_I'm sorry baby," I sigh, "at least he didn't get away with anything." I try and reassure him._

"Y_eah thank fuck. I haven't even told you the worst thing," he confesses._

"_What was it," I ask and my husband launches into a rant._

"_He had a fucking picture of me and you in his bag. I mean what a absolute nut job, he's obviously off his rocker. Taylor went round to his address we had listed and he lived with his mother." Christian snickers at this."Apparently he came back in the morning told his mum he was going on a trip and left. He's clearly smart getting as far away from me as he possible can, I'll give him that much credit." He sighs and takes a deep breath._

"_The picture thing is weird. Why would he do that." I ask confused._

"_Probably just wanted to look at my beautiful wife." Christian snarls tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm the only one who gets to do that," he says like he's marking his territory. _

"_Thank you for being honest with me, but well next time don't take it out on me, or the children for that matter." I say and he nods. He's forgiven, for that discretion anyway. Now let me get to my next one._

"_Can I please go back to my pit now, Mrs Grey?" he asks looking towards his bed and quilt on the floor and pulls a sad face that makes me smile._

"N_o I'm not done with you yet?" and he knows what's coming._

"_Christian what the hell were you thinking!? Going out getting drunk, DRIVING. I was so worried!" I scream at him! I need to make sure I get my point across._

"_I know, I'm sorry I'm a fucking idiot," he says looking down._

"_Christian think of all the things that could of happened to you. You could of passed out somewhere and froze to death, i've seen stories where that happens you know! I don't even know how you managed to not crash your car! Or you could of been arrested! Your obsessed with safety yet you do that to yourself!" I'm just so furious at his recklessness. _

"_I know, I know, I'm a friggin hypocrite." he sighs. "Theres no excuse."_

"_Promise me you will never do anything like that again. No matter how mad you are." I say looking deeply into his eyes._

"_I promise," he kisses me. "I'm sorry." kiss. "I love you." kiss. He pulls away. "At least I had a hot wife to take care of me when I was home." He smirks._

"_I'll forgive you this time, but if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will promptly drive you to your mothers and tell her what you've done. And I'm quite sure she wont be so forgiving. I mean drink driving Christian. You never do that again okay."_

_He nods and tries to kiss me again. "haa, I don't think so Mr Grey, not at least until you have brushed your teeth." and I grin, and he sinks back down to the bed and pulls up the covers. _

"_Cuddle me Ana." he says pouting. How can I ever refuse that gorgeous face and I happily lay back down._

**_Thankyou for all the reviews once again! Please keep reviewing they make me happy! I'm sorry the flashback is so long it got a little out of control! xxxxxxx_**


	12. Chapter 12

Soon after Taylor left, a nurse arrived stating she was to take Mr Grey for an X-Ray. I could see the displeasure on my husbands face, but it's not like he could argue. I sit in the room and ponder the days events as I wait for him to get back. I was a little relieved that Taylor thinks he has found the man they are looking for, but wont feel completely safe until he comes back to tell us he's going to be locked up for a very long time.

After Christian gets back I ask him if everything is okay, and he says he's fine. We are both exhausted so he tells me to get into bed with him and we fall asleep quickly.

I wake up feeling rather peculiar, sick even, and I look besides me to find my husband still has his eyes closed. I gingerly sit up, trying not to wake him. I definitely don't feel right, and all of a sudden I feel like I'm going to be sick. I throw myself out of the bed, not having time to be quiet and launch into the bathroom, where I empty my stomach. I can hear Christian shouting as loud as he can to me, but I cant answer him at this second. I hover over the toilet until it passes and then stand up, getting my bearings.

"Ana!? Are you okay? Ana?! Talk to me baby."

"I'm fine, one second," I get out, but the truth is my mind is swimming. What the hell was that. Am I getting sick? Please don't let me be getting sick, or they'll make me leave Christian. I have experienced a feeling like this before but I can't be, can I? Am I pregnant? I throw the thought to the back of my mind as I wash my hands. When was I supposed to have my shot? Could it have failed me again? After all the events of the past four days I cant think clearly and I#m not sure on anything anymore. I put my hand to my stomach and immediately feel sick again. I rush to the toilet. I'm not sure if this time I'm being sick because my mind is working in overdrive. Oh god. What if I'm pregnant, Phoebes not even one yet. Will Christian be happy? I think he would be, he's dropped plenty of hints that he wants more children, it's just the timing is all wrong. I once again wash my hands and head out into the room and Christian is frantically looking towards the bathroom door waiting for me.

"Ana! What's wrong, were you being sick?" he asks as I walk back and perch on the bed. I have a feeling I probably look a little paler than when I left. He puts his hand over my head to see if I'm hot. I cant tell him I might be pregnant. Not now anyway as I don't even know myself. I've only been sick once, so maybe I'm overreacting. I decide to tell a little white lie.

"I had a horrible dream, and it made me feel sick," I get out still confused about what has just happened.

"Oh baby, do you want to talk about it." Christian asks grabbing hold of my hand and looking at me with worried eyes. I shake my head and he nods understandingly so I nuzzle into the bed next to his arm. He probably thinks it was about his accident in which case he wont peruse it and make me relive it again. Even though I completely made it up. My husband strokes my hair, but I feel like I'm about to breakdown. I have so many things going on inside my head. This Bernini guy. My husband getting shot. My children's safety. And now I'm worried I could be pregnant.

About half a hour later a nurse comes in and finally gives us some good news. The X-ray showed Christian's lungs are looking good, so they are going to take the chest tube out. Christian lets out a deep breath and I know how relieved he will be to be able to move about and be more independent again. A few other nurses come into the room for the procedure and ask me to step outside. I see the anger in Christians face and he uses his typically polite, Or not, Grey manners to ensure I stay.

"If you want to have a job by the end of the day, then you will let my wife stay with me," I shake my head at him, but inside I smile, I don't want to leave him.

I stand out of the way but so I can maintain eye contact with my husband and his eyes flick rapidly between what the nurses are doing and me. I hope they aren't hurting him. Eventually I hear them tell him to take a breath and hold it and I see him close his eyes as they pull it out. The whole thing makes me feel ill, but at least it will be gone now. After they have patched him up, they give him a list of instructions and tell him to call them immediately if he experiences any pain or distress. I try to listen, as I genuinely think Christian has zoned out and is just wanting them to get out of his personal space. When they leave I run up his bed, with a wide smile, which he returns.

"You'll be out of here in no time Mr Grey," I whisper letting my fingers run down his cheek and he smiles.

"Sooner the better if it means you will start taking care of yourself Ana," he says sternly. "Have you been eating?" he chastises but he knows I haven't really as I have barely left his side.

"Shush husband," I say putting my finger over his lips and he kisses it.

"What time is Gail bringing the children?" he asks, desperate to see them again. If I am pregnant I hope he's desperate for blip number three too. God, my world is turning into a carousel. Round and Round.

"Later, I'm not sure what time baby," I say. I'm thinking about asking Gail to get me a pregnancy test when she drops off the children and then she can sneak it back to me when she comes back. I know it's probably nothing but now I have this in my head, I have to find out yes or no as soon as possible. I know I can trust Gail not to say anything either way.

The door swings open and I see Elliot's head pop out.

"Is someone up for a couple of visitors bro?!" he asks grinning and he opens the door fully and Kate is stood there with the biggest bunch of flowers I have ever seen.

I see my husband's face light up and they both come into the room. Elliot gives Christian a little punch on the arm, and I know its their own way of expressing affection and Kate hugs me tightly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner Steele," she says, and I know she was out of town when it happened visiting her sick grandma. "I'm so glad he's okay, I've been worried sick," Kate cries and it makes me tear up. Even though she says it quietly, Christian latches on and expresses his disdain.

"It's Grey, Kate," he mutters under his breath. Kate lets me go and looks back.

"Well I see someone's clearly his usual snarky self," she smirks and Christian smiles. "No, I'm kidding I'm really glad your feeling better," she says and me and Elliot look on proud of them. They still don't see eye to eye the majority of the time, but they can pull together in times of crisis.

Elliot drags up a chair to the side of the bed, and positions it so when he stretches his legs they just rest of the side of Christian's bed.

"Make yourself at home bro, why don't you," Christian smirks and Elliot laughs until he receives his orders from Kate. "Put your feet down Elliot, for gods sake, this is a hospital." He does as he is told and it's clear who wears the trousers in their relationship.

"I see you've lost your balls since you married your delightful wife," Christian smirks his voice laced with sarcasm and Kate scowls at him, but I know Christian is only kidding. I love to see him make jokes, it makes me feel like he's really himself, emotionally as well as physically. Elliot makes a hmmpt noise and I see his mouth "Fuck off" to Christian who laughs.

Me and Kate get lost in conversation and I hear Elliot and Chrisitan talking.

"Finally, your starting to look less like a scientific experiment gone wrong and more like my brother again,"Elliot laughs and I see Christian dead eye him from the corner of my eye.

"Geeez thanks Elliot, confidence booster right there," Christian grimaces.

"Seriously though, It's good to see you looking brighter bro, I knew I didn't have to worry about you," Elliot jokes and I see Kate's attention avert from me to our boys.

"Hardly, I had him calling me every ten minutes to tell me how 'not' worried he was about Mr Billionaire over here," Kate jumps in and Elliot scowls at her a little embarrassed that she was exposing him.

"I've never heard him so upset, you should be honored Christian," she continues and if looks could kill I think Kate would be dead from the scowl Elliot is throwing at her.

"Alright Alright Kate," he says forcing the fakest smile on his face. "I think we get the message, I have a reputation to uphold you know, I don't want him to think I've gone soft, I'm still more than willing to kick his butt," and I laugh.

"As if you could," Christian retaliates with a grin.

"I'll let you have that one, because you're a little banged up at the moment, but just you wait till your back on your feet bro," Elliot saying clenching his fist and pretending to punch Christian.

"It's not my fault, men aren't willing to acknowledge their feelings, I'm sure you agree Ana?", and I just giggle. Kate is relentless, but Elliot knew this when he married her.

"He might be an ass 99% of the time, but he's still my little brother. Now swiftly moving on before we end up crying at a chick flick," Elliot says diverting the conversation from his emotions. I look up at my beautiful husband and I don't think he knows what to make of it all, but I know he would be exactly the same if anything happened to Elliot. I hope my children are so protective of each other when there older. My mind once again drifts to this morning. Am I pregnant?!

They leave about an hour later and I am really glad they came. I feel a lot more relaxed and happier and I think Christian does too. I hug Kate goodbye while Elliot hugs Christian, well more of a man hug but still. Elliot hugs me, and Kate kisses Christian on the cheek.

A little while later, the nurse brings some food for Christian and to my surprise me. I'm not sure exactly how my husband swindled this, but I guess it involves either a, flashing the cash, or b, threatening jobs. Typical Christian. The food doesn't look very appetizing and I see Christian look at it with disgust. When the nurse returns to take the plates, Christian informs her he will be putting in a complaint about the poor standard of food and I look on embarrassed and mouth 'He isn't, I'm sorry' to this poor women, who looks terrified.

My day is truly made when Gail and Taylor come into the room carrying my munchkins. Teddy is in Taylor's arms and Phoebe in Gail's.

"Daddy!" Teddy screams and Phoebe tries to copy him immediately after with a "Draddy!"

They walk to the side of the bed and Christian speaks.

"Taylor give him to me," Christian says and I look as him as if to say are you sure, and he nods. Taylor gives him to Christian and he sits him in his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him, but Teddy squirms so he's stood up on the top of Christians legs.

"Teddy, careful with Daddy," I say and Christian offers me a smile. "Stop worrying Ana, he's not hurting me."

"When yeww coming home?" Daddy asks Christian pointing in his face accusingly.

"Soon buddy, I miss you lots though," and he bends his head into teddy's neck and starts blowing raspberries which makes my son laugh his little head off.

"I miss yew tooooo," he giggles, "Me glad you fweelin better Daddy," Teddy says and its literally the sweetest thing.

"Thankyou so much Gail, for everything," I say as Phoebe pokes me continuously in the face from my lap.

"You too Taylor," Christian adds to my comment smiling as Teddy rambles in front of him."

"It's really no problem Mr Grey," Taylor adds. "There is one thing though," and I see his face grow serious and Gail stiffens.

"There seems to be a small problem at Grey House," he adds and I see Christian tense.

"There is a unknown number who is continuously ringing the house number and hanging up. We are sure it's nothing to worry about but we are looking into tracking it as we speak."

"Honestly, don't worry, just focus on getting better Mr Grey," Gail adds but if she thinks he'll listen to her, she obviously hasn't worked for him long enough.

"Add extra security to the house, I don't care how much it costs," Christian barks and I see Ted flinch a little below him. "I need to make sure Gail and the children are safe at all times." Taylor nods.

Christian must have felt his little boy flinch because just like that he switches from angry CEO to doting daddy. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to frighten you," he says softly wrapping his arms tightly around his son and kissing his forehead. "Daddy just wants to make sure your all nice and safe, your so precious to me and I love you so much." I feel my tear ducks twinge and I'm sure Gail and Taylor feel the same.

"I love you to Daddy," Teddy says and for once it sounds perfectly clear. My clever little boy.

Phoebe starts to grow agitated and tries to crawl over to Christian.

"Shall we swap spawn husband?" I ask and he nods. Teddy screams "swapsiessss" and climbs into my lap and starts rambling and Christian holds tightly on his baby girl. I cant believe she's going to be one in a couple of weeks. At least Christian will be okay for her birthday, so we can celebrate as a family.

"Da, Da, Da," Phoebe says as Christian plays with her little curls in her beautiful hair. He lifts her up a little and I elbow him slightly and look at him questioningly. She might not weigh much but I don't want him to hurt his chest, and he still has the IV in his hand. He gets the hint and puts her gently back down helping her balance on his legs.

He kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and her little chin, whispering "I love you" to her in between each time, making her giggle. He really is the best father in the world.

"Teddy can you just sit next to Daddy for a minute, I just want a word with Auntie Gail," I say and place him down on the bed stepping off it. I see Christian's head snap up questioningly and I whisper, "I just want to say thank her properly," which seems to satisfy him.

I gesture for Gail to move and we step outside the room. I bet this is driving Christian crazy. As soon as I step outside I feel my eyes start to well up and Gail immediately knows theres something wrong.

"Ana, what is it darling, Christians going to be okay," She says softly and I shake my head.

"It's not that," I say and I don't mean its not that as in, I'm not worried about him, cause I am but it's the other thing that's now dominating my thoughts.

"I worried I might be pregnant," I utter and I see the shock on her face. I cant help but burst into tears.

"Surely that's good news Ana," Gail soothes.

"I know, maybe but its so soon, and Christians not well, and what if he's angry," I ramble on hysterically. "I might not be anyway, I might just be being paranoid." I add.

"Ana, listen to me, Mr Grey would be over the moon, he loves those two children like nothing else," she says softly.

"I hope so," I sniffle. "I was wondering if while you leave the children here, you could maybe get me a pregnancy test?" I whisper, I don't know why thought its not like Christian can hear me through the door.

"Of course I will honey, try not to worry, Christian will be thrilled if it turns out you are," she says.

"Try not to tell Taylor, but I understand if you have to, I don't want Christian to think I'm going behind his back, but he's still fragile and I don't want to get his hopes up," I sigh, "or upset him without knowing first," I mutter on. "If it turns out I am, I'll tell him straight away," I add, I feel terrible not going to my husband first but I'm still worried about him, and I don't want to make it worse.

"I understand Ana, I'll bring back some snacks and I'll just slip it inside the bag and he will never know," she winks and I laugh through my tears.

"Thankyou so much, I honestly don't know what we would do without you, both of you," I add and she knows I mean Taylor.

"Have the children been good?" I ask quickly.

"They have been angels as always Ana." I give her one last hug and we go back into the room.

"There she is!" Christian says happily bouncing Phoebe on his legs before noticing my red eyes.

"Ana, what is it?" he asks and I can see the worry etched on his head.

"Just women and our crazy emotions," I say as I laugh and I think he buys it for now.

"I love you and your crazy emotions baby, but I don't like to see you cry," he says and I lean over Phoebe and kiss him softly.

"Right well we'll be off, we will be back for the children tomorrow Sir," Taylor says and Gail winks at me.

"Mommy why you cry?" Teddy asks as I sit back down on the bed next to Christian.

"I'm not sad baby, mommy's being silly." I say and he climbs into my lap.

"Silly mommy," my son says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I sure am honey," I say stroking the back of his head.

"Are you sure you are okay Ana,?" Christian asks.

"I'm sure baby," I reply and smile and I lift my little man up and blow kisses on his tummy as his t-shirt rides up and he giggles.

We have lots of fun with the children in the next few hours and Teddy especially makes me giggle when he quizzes Christian on his treatment of Jake the Teddy. Christian is constantly on the defensive and it's the cutest thing to watch.

When Gail returns she nods and puts down a bag at the side of the bed.

"What's that?" Christian immediately asks. My husband does not miss a trick.

"Some snacks for you baby, but only if your good," I ask with a wink, and he laughs.

"Thankgod, I cant wait to beable to eat what I want, instead of this shitty hospital food!"

"I can always cook something and bring it Mr Grey," Gail chips in.

"No it's okay Gail, Ill manage, you already have enough on your plate as it is," Christian says unusually understanding, and Gail smiles and nods.

The goodbye with the children isn't as dramatic this time, as I think at least Teddy understands that Gail and Taylor are not lying when they say they will bring them to see us tomorrow. We give them lots of kisses and then say goodbye, but it still hurts.

Me and Christian cuddle for a little while, chatting quietly, and when he stops talking, I look up and see he has fallen asleep. Bless his heart, he looks so exhausted. I gently brush some of his hair away from his and eyes and gently try and extract myself from his arms unnoticed.

I need to know if were going to have another baby among all this chaos.

I grab the bag from the floor and rush into the on suite and I can feel the butterflies jumping about in my stomach as I pee on the stick, and wait for the results. I peek round the corner and see Christian is still fast asleep. I sit on the counter and wait, I feel like I'm going to be sick. What if this isn't what Christian wants, maybe his accident has changed things. I know he says he wants lots of children but maybe he doesn't mean now. I worry myself to death as I look down at the stick in my hand and take a deep breath.

"What the hell do you mean Taylor, I don't like this! I don't like it at all," I hear Christians angry voice resonate from the room and rush back to my husband. He was just asleep a second ago how is he now on the phone I wonder. I enter the room and he offers me a brief smile. "What's wrong I mouth" and he shakes his head. "Taylor this is worse than I thought, something bigger is going on here, the flowers and that note, the phone calls and now this! I need my family safe!" Christian rants and I just want to know what's happened.

"Calm down," I mouth to him and he weakly smiles.

"Okay, right, call me if anything changes," Christian finally snaps and hangs up.

"What's happened?" I ask and I am worried, as my husband drags his hand through his hair.

"Taylor thinks they were followed on their way home," Christian says voice void of emotion and I put my hand to my mouth.

"Paparazzi?" I question, but I know in reality this would have been ruled out.

"No," he responds brooding.

"What did they do?" I ask, worried for my babies.

"Taylor managed to lose them, and they are trying to chase the plates now," Christian says formally and takes a deep breath.

I feel the tears well up and this is just too much too take in. So much has happened in the past few days and I'm sick of the drama. I just want a nice, quiet, happy life with my husband and our three children. Three I think, I have to tell him now.

"Ana, what have I told you about those tears, dry your eyes baby," Christian says wiping the tears. "Nothing's going to happen to Ted or Phoebe I promise," and I nod.

"It's not that," I whisper.

"What is it?," he asks, " I knew there was something wrong, Ana tell me?" and I just cry some more. "Baby are you okay, please tell me theirs nothing wrong with you?", he asks urgently and I know I have to tell him, because I know he will have all sorts of horrible things running through his head right now.

"I'm pregnant," I whisper, before adding "again," with a nervous laugh and I watch his face for a reaction.

I see his eyes widen and his mouth drops open like he's catching flies.

"Christian say something," I say sobbing into my sleeve. I knew it, I knew it was too soon.

"Baby, why on earth are you crying?" he asks tilting my head up with his hand.

"I don't know, I just thought.." I cry.

"Thought what, this is the best news I've heard in weeks!" he says grinning and moves into kiss me and I feel a massive weight lift off my shoulders.

"Really?!" I question and I start to smile.

"Of course, why in the world would you think I wouldn't be happy," he says and puts his arms around me the best he can.

"I don't know, I just thought with everything that's happened," I mutter on into his shoulder.

"Ana, your silly if you think this has changed anything. I think I'm literally the happiest man on the planet right now, Mrs Grey!" I start to say something but my excited husband interrupts. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?!" he says excitedly. "I cant wait," he says placing his hand on my flat stomach.

What would of happened if Christian had died. I was pregnant with our baby and he would never have found out. I feel horrified and my hand flies to my mouth in dread as I rock in his arms crying. Our poor baby would have had to have grown up without his father. This makes me hate the man who did this a thousand times more.

"Ana, I'm happy, remember, stop crying baby!" he laughs pulling me closer.

"Christian you could have died, without knowing about our baby," I whisper, terrified. "They would of never have had a father," I continue.

"But I didn't, I'm right here baby, and I promise I will take better care of myself for the two of you, and Ted and Phe," he smiles but I'm sure he'll of thought the same thing as me.

"I love you so bloody much Mr Grey," I say through my now slowing tears.

"I love you too, there is nothing else in this world, that could make me as happy as you," he whispers.

"Not even your money?" I joke, pulling back and looking at him.

"It doesn't even come close," he says and kisses me again.

**Thankyou so much for the reviewss, i hope you like this chapter. Please please reviewwwwwww! I love readng them xxxxxx**

**edittt, I'm really sorry i'm clearly having a brain to story malfunction in writing Grace instead of Phoebe for their daughter. I even checked this chapter and when pointed out I still had managed to confuse it about three times! I guess I'll have to triple check next time! ahhhh!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, they make my day!**

I'm lying lightly on the good side of Christian's chest as he rambles on excitedly about what we could call the baby. I listen intently but don't say much. I'm just pleased he's happy. I wonder if he will want to tell anyone, but I'm cautious as I cant be far along and I think we should probably wait until I have seen Doctor Greene. Christian tells me to book an appointment for tomorrow, but I tell him we can worry about this in the next few weeks, as I really want him to be able to come with me.

We switch on the TV for the first time since we have been here and I flick aimlessly through the channels. Unfortunately I have a never ending commentary from Christian along the lines of, "No. Next. Shit. Next. Idiotic. Girly. No," until I end up switching it off and giving up. My stubborn husband is never satisfied.

"I wonder when they will let me have my laptop back. I need to see how the business is doing," Christian muses playing with my hair.

"Hopefully never if I have anything to do with it," I grin up at him, and he playfully scowls. "Anyway you really mean you want to see how much money you have inevitably made?" I smirk.

"No I just want to see if my business has survived my absence," he states trying to hold back a slight smile but with a glint in his eye. I'm so happy that glint is back. My husbands eyes are beginning to sparkle again.

"I'm sure Ros and the guys can hold the fort without you overshadowing their every move for a few days Christian," I answer him raising an eyebrow.

"I doubt that," he winks and I giggle.

"You sure like to blow your own trumpet Mr Grey, don't you," I laugh and he nods jokingly.

"I cant help it if I'm the best Ana, " he grins and I nod. "Yes Christian, Yes you are," to me he will always be the best in my eyes no matter what. I love relaxed fifty.

I yawn and I'm suddenly so tired.

I look back up at Christian. "I'm going to fall asleep in your arms now, if that's okay," I say smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiles back and I close my eyes.

I wake up suddenly glancing at the clock at I hear the door swing open quickly. It's 11pm and I see Grace come rushing towards us.

"Ana, Christian," she says worriedly and I can tell she's been crying. I feel a sense of dread and sit up gently shaking Christian who seems to be dead to the world.

"Ana? What's wrong," he says blinking awake and being confronted by the sight of his distressed mother.

"Mom, what is it?," he says panicking.

"It's Elliot and Kate, someone attacked them," she says rapidly.

"Oh my god, are they okay?" I ask but Christian's voice overpowers mine, with a desperate "are they alright?" I can feel my heart pounding in my ears and I'm sure I can feel Christians through my back.

"Yes they are okay. Thank lord," she says and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Where are they?" Christian asks and I can feel his fingers gripping onto my forearm.

"Here. Elliot's just getting some treatment, he's a little black and blue," Grace says and I can see her lip quivering.

"Is Kate okay?" I jump in, and Grace nods. "Yes just a little upset, she's with Elliot downstairs," she answers and I will go see them to make sure there alright for myself when Grace has finished talking.

"What the hell happened Mom?" Christian asks darkly and I know inside he will be fuming that someone has hurt his big brother, especially after they were so happy earlier today.

"They went to that nice new restaurant on the outskirts of town, the one that just opened," Grace explains and we nod. "Then when they were walking back to their car, someone attacked them."

"What the fuck, do they have the CCTV." Christian snaps and Grace looks at him but doesn't say anything for once, I think she's too upset to tell him to mind his language.

"Unfortunately as it had just opened, the owners hadn't finished fully installing it, and I don't think the area of the attack was covered by camera's," she says and I hear Christian take a ragged breath.

"That is bullshit mom, I'll close them down before they even get off the ground! Are there cameras in the area?" he asks letting his security obsessed side come out in full force and Grace nods.

"They are looking into it now darling," she says sadly.

"How many was there?" Christian asks and I'm worried this might have some connection to my husband. I know it will kill him if it turns out it is because he is viciously protective of his family. I prey it isn't connected to Christian. Nothing like this has happened since that bastard Hyde kidnapped Mia.

"Three," Grace answers quietly. "Your dad's with Elliot now, talking to the police."

Christian nods but I'm sure he'll have Taylor and Welch on the phone soon to find out extra information. I haven't seen a lot of the local police since his accident, because my husband thinks they are in the words he used two days ago, _"Useless morons, who don't know their arse from their elbow and couldn't solve a crime if the evidence hit them in the face." _So with that opinion he tends to make Taylor or his father deal with them, avoiding all contact himself, which is probably for the best or he'd end up saying something offensive and getting arrested! I've tried to encourage him to be appreciative of their help, or at the very least tolerant but he wont have any of it. Typical Christian Grey. I am however confused by the fact there were three of them. Taylor has only ever mentioned that Malcolm Bernini guy as being a suspect. I hope to god he's not working with anyone if It turns out he has something to do with all these horrible things that keep happening.

"Why do they need treatment, what's wrong with Elliot?" he quizzes and I cant imagine all the different scenarios that are running through his head right now.

Grace pauses and I don't think she wants to upset him.

"Mom, for gods sake just tell me. I can take it," he grumbles.

"Well he got knocked about a bit, so a couple of black eyes and they are checking if he has any cracked ribs." I see the pain etched on Christians face before she continues. "They had a knife, but he managed to move and luckily its just a surface wound on his side. Christian he's okay I promise you." I can see the tears evident in her eyes.

"I will fucking kill the scumbags who did this," Christian rages and this time Grace does scowl at his bad language.

"Is Kate injured?" I ask anxiously glancing between Christian and Grace.

"No honey, she's just scared, she said Elliot protected her from harm. You should be so proud Christian apparently your brother put up quite the fight." Grace attempts to joke before she starts to cry, "My poor boys, what ever will I do with you," she says taking Christians hand.

"Do they know who it was?" Christian asks, and I think he has enough questions to go on all night.

"Christian there's something I have to tell you," Grace says and I can see her stroking her thumb across his hand. I can feel the bile rise up in my throat and I know this is bad news.

"What" he snaps, before softening, "Mom what is it?"

"Sweetheart, I want you to remember this is not your fault, you've been hurt too," she says trying to soothe him before she drops the bombshell.

"Mom!", Christian says impatiently but I think deep down he knows the attack had something to do with him.

"These horrid men, who attacked your brother, when they left, it was because Elliot knocked the knife out of one of there hands and grabbed it, so they ran, but before they left they said something, and you need to know because the police might want to talk to you about it." I hear Christian snarl at the thought before continuing.

"Please mom, just tell me, what did they say!" he yells angrily and I'm sat on the edge of my seat too.

"They said, _Tell your brother, that we're not finished with him yet, not by a long shot,_" her voice breaks several times throughout the sentence and when I look at Christian he has he eyes closed.

"So it's all my fucking fault then. It's my fault my brother and his wife are in hospital," He snaps grabbing back his hand from his mothers and covering his face. "I bet they hate me," he states looking to the side away from us, and I cant tell if he's trying to reign in his emotions.

"Christian they do not hate you! Not one bit. Elliot wants to kill them for what they did to you!" Grace says trying to reassure him but I know it will do no good.

"Christian, baby, look at me?" I say putting my hand on his cheek.

"I cant," he says and I can tell this isn't going to be a easy hurdle for us.

"I guess Kate was right all along then. I am bad news. I'm a monster." He says in a horrible, cold tone that is full of hate and self loathing.

"Christian you have to stop this, I love you, your family loves you. There's nothing you could of done to stop this," I say softly.

"I should of protected them," he snaps and I'm at a loss as to what I can say to make this better for him. I look to Grace and I know we are the people who know him best in the world and we both know there's probably nothing we can possibly say to take this weight off of his shoulders.

"Can I go see them?" He asks and I look to Grace.

"Darling your still recovering too, you know that, you need rest."

"Oh for crying out loud! I want to see them!" he snaps angrily and I see Grace jump. "Ana, will you go see them? Make sure they are really okay? Please, for me." he asks searching my eyes for my agreement.

"I don't want to leave you, like this," I say, if he's alone he'll just make things worse, by over thinking everything and working himself up.

"I'll stay with him till you get back darling," Grace says reading my mind and I nod.

"Christian this is not your fault!" I say pointedly before Grace tells me where to find them and I leave the room upset. When will we ever get a break.

I enter the room and Kate launches towards me and I only just have time to open my arms before she hugs me. "Ana I was so scared," she whispers in tears. "I thought they were going to kill us."

"It's okay, It's okay," I say as I hold her but I know its anything but okay in reality. As she lets me go I go over to hug Elliot but stop myself as I remember his ribs. He looks at me confused. "Your ribs, I don't want to hurt you," I say sadly.

"I'm fine Ana, honestly, it's all good," he says and I shake my head knowing full well its not.

"Elliot's now my hero as well as my husband," Kate says walking over to him and putting her arm around him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well what can I say," Elliot winks and I can see he doesn't want my sympathy.

"Are you sure your okay?" I ask again and he lifts his shirt a little to show me his side.

"See, just a scratch," he says. It's a little more than a scratch but at least its not serious. I dread to think what could of happened. "I'm more worried about my beautiful wife," he says looking at Kate lovingly.

Kate smiles briefly at her husband through her tear stained cheeks. "What would I ever do without Elliot," she cries and I feel a little like an intruder.

"Well you will never have to find out because I don't plan on going anywhere. Well….unless its warm, full of hotties and with lots of booze," he jokes and Kate smacks him lightly on the arm smiling.

"Extracted a grin from you there didn't I wife, mission accomplished!" he cheekily says, raising his fist in triumph.

"Is Christian okay?" Elliot says looking back over to me.

"Your mom's with him. She told us about the whole…" I don't want to say it but they know what I mean anyway. "He's distraught and he's blaming himself."

"It isn't his fault someone psychopath has gone straight off the deep end Ana. He's my brother, I wouldn't ever hold him responsible for something that he cant control! Isn't that right Kate?" he says nudging her and she nods unconvincingly. I know Elliot will probably have to put up with some Christian Grey bitching coming from Kate for the next few days, and even though he's my husband, there is no way on earth this is his fault. He can't predict some crazy person trying to kill him and his family out of the blue, all he can do is try to protect them, which I know he will take to a whole new level now.

"I'm really glad your both okay, I have to go report back to Christian that I have seen for myself you are both still in one piece," I say offering a weak smile and anxious to get back.

Elliot laughs, "he's such a bossy sod isn't he. Make sure he knows we aren't mad Ana, even if it turns out them guys are somehow trying to get to Christian," I nod and I feel my tears and Kate rushes over to hug me again.

"I just wish, …. none of this had ever happened," I take a deep breath composing myself.

"Me too Ana," Kate whispers before we both laugh at Elliot's "Me three!" Elliot is the best brother in law I could wish for, I honestly don't know how he's so calm and I know he loves Christian unconditionally.

I walk back towards Christian's room and I can hear an exasperated Grace speaking loudly to Christian. The door is wedged open and I don't want to charge in. I go over to the door and stand next to the wall and I can hear their conversation.

"Christian when are you going to understand that we love you, no one blames you for this!" Grace says walking up and down as I hear her small heels clicking on the floor. I assume they have probably been have this same conversation since I walked away. Christian just will not listen. Where has the fight in him disappeared too?

"It's me they have a grudge against mom, they wanted to get to me. So if my family gets hurt then it's on my conscience nobody else's, he argues back. "What if something happens to Ana, or our babies, I don't think I could go on without any of them. They are in danger and its because of me!", he growls and then takes a deep breath.

"Christian you almost died! How can you think we could possibly blame you, you have suffered as much as the rest of us!," Grace answers loudly.

"Maybe it would of better for everyone if I had, then at least they would leave my family alone and they would be safe!" I hear Grace stop pacing and pull in a shocked breath.

"Now you listen to me now, Christian Trevelyan Grey. You are my son, and I will protect you till the day I die but we all know you have done and said some idiotic thing's throughout your life. However that ridiculous statement that has just come out of your mouth is single handedly the most infuriating and selfish thing you have ever said. How on earth can you think we would be better off without you. You have two beautiful children and a doting wife! How could you even think they would cope without you! Do you think Mia and Elliot would cope, they wouldn't just get over it in a day, we love you with all our hearts you stupid stupid boy!" she exclaims angrily, but I know everything she says is out of her love for her son.

Grace is in full swing and I cant tell if she's crying or fuming, but I know for a fact I have tears streaming down my cheeks. I've only ever heard her be this stern with him a couple of times before. I lean against the wall next to the door and try to control my emotions. My husband just point blank said maybe things would be better if he had died. I feel like he has torn my heart has been torn out of my chest. There isn't one scenario in the world where my life would be better without Christian.

Christian hasn't said anything for a minute and I think he must be dumbfounded at his mothers outburst. She's right though and he deserved it.

"I'm sorry mom, I cant help but think…" she cuts him off and I strain to hear her as her voice softens.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, but you need to understand. No one blames you and no one ever will." I can hear her start crying and I feel terrible for intruding on a personal moment but I just cant tear myself away. "Christian if anything were too happen to you, or Elliot or Mia, it would quite literally break my heart, and I don't think our family could ever fully recover. You're my son, and I'm sure you already understand how precious your children are too you."

"Can I tell you a secret mom?" Christian asks gingerly, and I think he's trying to divert from the emotion present in the conversation. I grin through my tears. I think I know what he's going to tell her. I smile to myself, Grace always ends up finding out before everyone.

"Of course, you can tell me anything, you know that," Grace says softly.

"Me and Ana are having another baby," he says softly and although I cant see him I can almost visualize the smile on his face from the tone of his voice.

I hear Grace squeel with delight, and I'm glad there's something positive on the horizon for our family.

"That is wonderful news darling," she says excitedly. "I'm going to be a grandma again!"

"I know mom, I cant wait," he says, his voice finally registering some positivity among this mess.

"And here you are saying we would be better off with you. You foolish boy! That baby needs it's Daddy!" Grace says and I think she walks up to hug him.

"I'm sorry I said that Mom." I hear him take a deep breath, "I was just upset thinking about what could of happened to Elliot and Kate, and it was stupid" Christian finally concedes and I hope he means it, sighing from relief.

"I know you were honey, you're a lot more caring than you like people to think," she says light heartily, and I imagine Christians cheeks are getting increasingly red from embarrassment right now. Christian doesn't say anything and I hear Grace speak again.

"Thankyou for letting me in that little secret my darling boy, it's made my day!" Grace says and I smile. "You really are blessed with a beautiful family."

"Don't thank me, thank Ana. I'd be nothing without her," and I think my heart stops because it has melted from his sweet comment. I decide enough is enough, I already feel awful for snooping on them. I get up and push open the door fixing my eyes as I go.

"Baby!" Christian says and I see his eyes light up when he sees me and although I'm happy I offer him a sad smile as I'm a little disconcerted about what I heard him say five minutes ago. "How are they?"

"Christian they are fine. Elliot was making jokes like their was no tomorrow," and he nods and smiles slightly.

"Ana!" Grace says looking at me coyly, and looks to Christian as if to ask if she can acknowledge our news.

"I may have heard you talking about our latest news from outside," I mutter embarrassed but Grace smiles unaware but I see Christian look at me worriedly.

"Another baby! I'm absolutely thrilled," Grace says getting up to hug me and as I hug her I start crying.

"At least we have one good thing to take out of these last few days," I mutter.

"You two love bird's will beable to start your own sports team of babies soon," Grace smiles.

"I can't believe I'm going to get fat again," I say jokingly and I see Christian scowl.

"Ana, your beautiful no matter what you weigh," he insists.

"You're my husband your programmed to say that," I say.

"Oh no dear, I don't think they are," she jokes, "I've heard more than enough husbands and wives tell each other they need to lose weight while working at the hospital."

"Christian just looks at me through rose tinted glasses," I joke and Grace laughs.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep this a secret," Grace whispers I'll have to pinch my self every time I start to say anything and Christian and I laugh.

"It's only until we've had it properly confirmed and we know everything's okay, then feel free to tell everyone," I laugh, "I'm sure they'll pick up on it eventually anyway."

"I will don't you worry dear, there's nothing that makes me prouder than gloating about my sons beautiful family," and I giggle, and Christian smirks.

"Well with a Daddy as good looking as me, what do you expect Mom?" he jokes and I laugh. I'm glad self loathing fifty has left the building for a few minutes, but unfortunately I have a bad feeling he will return later on.

"I think Ana plays her part well too Christian," Grace says and Christian nods proudly.

I love happy family time and I wish it could last forever, but I know unfortunately with all the events of the past few days that will not be the case. Grace tells us she's going to nip back to see Elliot before they discharge him, again emphasizing to Christian not to blame himself and look forward to our new baby. Eeeee we are having another baby. The more I think about it the more excited I get.

As soon as Grace leaves Christian immediately shuffles side wards in the bed and pats the space next to him and I am more than happy to oblige.

"You heard what I said didn't you Ana," he says softly and look at him shocked.

"How did you know?" I ask surprised, it's not like he could see me being a weirdo hovering outside the door.

"The look on your face when you came in, and then when you said you had overheard us talking about the baby, I know you better than I know myself Ana." he says twirling my long hair between his fingertips.

"It was an awful thing to say Christian. I'm glad Grace tore into you," I whisper.

"I didn't mean it you know", he says encouraging me to look at him. "You know I will always fight till my last breath to stay with you. I never want to leave you ever," and I smile and nod as the tears well up. They may as well rename me Anastasia Waterworks Grey, after this week, I feel like a flaming walking, talking waterfall and I bet the baby hormones aren't helping either.

"I know baby," I smile sadly. "Of course I know that."

"The only way I'd leave you, is if it meant saving you in the process. I would take a bullet for you and our babies in a heartbeat," he muses softly and he's upsetting me. Why is he talking like this, that will never happen.

"Christian!" I sigh sadly. "Stop talking like that, because that will never happen. I would never let you sacrifice yourself for me," I say firmly and it's the truth! I could never live with myself, if Christian died to save me. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," I say firmly.

"Like I'd give you a choice in the matter Ana," he laughs sadly.

"That will never happen, because whatever happens, there will always be a way for," I stop and emphasize the next word, "**both** of us to get through it. So don't go saying ridiculous shit like that Mr Grey", I say angrily poking him in the arm and I can feel my emotions getting out of control!

"Okay, Okay Ana, I'm a sick man, don't beat me wife!" he says laughing and grabbing my hand to stop me.

"It's not funny Christian, not one bit," I scowl, it's a good job I've completely abandoned the concept of makeup otherwise I would just cry it off every five seconds.

"I'm sure I can detect a little smile there," he says playfully putting his fingers to my lips and I cant help but grin a little, before I plaster a frown back on my face. "See I told you," he smiles.

"Don't make me laugh when I'm mad at you Mr Grey," I say crossing my arms and turning my head away from him and I see him pull a sad face out of the corner of my eye as he leans over to kiss me on the cheek.

"You still mad now?" he whispers, and then kisses my chin. "What about now?", he whispers again kissing my forehead and I turn my head slightly towards him. He kisses my lips and I feel like I'm in heaven for a second before I feel him laugh, "What about now?" , he manages to get out against my lips and I cant help but laugh as I pull away.

"Christian Grey, you are quite possibly the most infuriating husband on the planet, but I will never stop loving you ever," I confess, as I go from stern to a blubbering wreck.

"I love you too baby," he whispers. "And this baby," he says putting his hand on my stomach," and all I can feel is butterflies as I snuggle into his arms. I suddenly jump back up and remember something I had forget to say.

"I've been thinking Christian," and he nods, and I think I see a flash of dread across his face. My husband is ridiculous how would he even begin to think I'm about to say something horrible. "Kate was my best friend to start with, so it's my fault she married Elliot, so it's my fault she was there tonight. So if your going to go blaming yourself down the whole Elliot's my brother route, well Kate was my best friend first so I'm to blame too." he starts to say something but I put my finger on his lips. "So if you insist on blaming yourself, blame me too, we are a team baby, and what hurts you, hurts me too!" and I see him smile.

"That was the biggest load of nonsense I have ever heard Ana," he grins and I nod.

"Maybe, but you can't deny it's the truth, so here I am officially taking some weight off those" I reach out to touch his bicep, "hot, muscular shoulder's of your's husband." He laughs and I can tell he thinks I'm talking rubbish, but at least I have cheered him up a bit.

"They wont be muscular much longer, if they keep me locked up in here you temptress," he grins shaking his head.

"I'm sure I can find it in my heart to still love you," I whisper grinning. "My puny husband," and he playfully scowls.

"I love you so much Ana," he whispers.

"And I you, my soon to be weakling of a husband," and we both laugh. Oh fifty I love you more each day.

**Thankyou so so so so much for the reviews, please let me know what you think! I hope you like this chapter xxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them all and most are so lovely. So a big thankyou from me! I hope you like this!**

The next day begins positively. The doctor comes in early and tells us he is here to do some checks and then take Christian for a final x-ray to make sure everything is as it should be. He listens to Christians chest and I have to tell him to stop being such a baby as he practically jumps across the room when the cold stethoscope touches his skin. I hate watching the doctors as there face is always unreadable, and I feel like I can breathe a sigh of relief when they say everything is okay. He removes his IV and gives him something to take, stating that if he's in any further pain, just to let someone know and they can give him something else. They take him for an x-ray and back and then return about an hour later to give us the news.

"Mr Grey, I come with good news. Your x-ray looks good so I think we can allow you to go home in the next couple of days, perhaps tomorrow," the doctor smiles and I grin at Christian.

"Thank fuck for that," Christian says and closes his eyes for a second leaning his head back on the pillow. He sounds nothing like the billionaire business man he is in board meetings.

"Christian!" I admonish his bad language but the doctor assures me not to worry about it.

"I'm just happy Ana!" he says and I cant be mad at him with that beautiful smile plastered on his face.

"I am too baby," I say and I feel a little bit emotional.

The doctor says that a nurse will be back every so many hours today to check his blood pressure and the dressing on his chest and apart from that, everything looks fine. I thank him profusely for everything he has done and Christian manages to muster up a tolerable level of gratitude. He says he will come back tomorrow to go through all the aftercare stuff with us and I see Christian roll his eyes.

This horrible chapter in our lives can soon be closed. Well once the people responsible are behind bars. My husband was obviously worrying about everything that has happened as he was incredibly restless in his sleep last night and kept reaching out for me. I know he still feels guilty about what happened to Elliot and Kate.

Soon after the doctor had given us the good news Christian has me call Gail to tell her there is no need to bring the children to see us today. He doesn't want our babies traveling around unnecessarily after all the security threats, especially as we will be home tomorrow anyway.

"We can go see Doctor Greene about the new baby in a few days now," he says excitedly and it makes my heart beat that little bit faster every time he mentions him or her. He's in love with them already.

"We can indeed, Mr Grey" I smile brightly. "Don't think I'm letting you go back to work anytime soon though Mr Grey," I grin and he shakes his head.

"Ana. Some of the imbeciles working for me are guaranteed to have destroyed half of my business by now, " he says raising a eyebrow and being serious.

"They are not imbeciles Christian! You just have a unattainable level of perfection that you want all your employees to live up to! Besides you cant go back with everything that's going on. Something could happen to you, and I'm not willing to take that risk." I say seriously. I'm not letting him out of my site until this maniac is caught, they have already tried to kill him once, who's to say they wont try it again. I also know that if I stick to his side like glue, he wont do anything reckless, as he would never dream of putting me in any kind of danger.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to any of us, trust me Ana, I will make damn sure of it," he replies with determination evident in his eyes.

"It's not you I don't trust baby. It's those people who did this to you," I sigh. "I'm taking care of you for the foreseeable future , I want no arguments Mr Grey!" I say conclusively.

"Oh I love it when you take care of me Anastasia," he whispers, trying to distract me by kissing my neck.

"I'm serious Christian," I say pulling away, "you have to let me take care of you till your properly recovered. It'll make me feel better about everything." I say throwing him a sad smile and he nods. I'm not sure if I've won or if he just doesn't want to start a argument with me over all this. For once its me not wanting him to go to work instead of the other way round.

"You're so sweet and caring wife, and they are two of the many reason's why I fell in love with you," he whispers and I feel my insides turn to jelly. I sometimes forget that this man before me wasn't always this way. It took us a little while to get to the 'hearts and flowers' stage but once he was there, he took hearts and flowers to a whole new level.

"Bath me Mrs Grey?" Christian says suddenly and I look at him in shock.

"You want a bath?" I ask, which I suppose is a stupid question as that's what he's just asked me for.

"Yes, I feel disgusting," he shudders.

"Are you sure your allowed? I don't think you can Christian." I ask quizzically, my eyes looking at the bandages on his chest.

"Ana, you heard the doctor he said I'm fine. As long as we don't get my chest wet, It will be fine baby. You can help me and we can be careful." He sees the hesitation evident in my eyes.

"Just for five minutes Ana please, I may as well make use of the bath in that room," he persists and I finally nod.

"Okay if your sure," I say skeptically. "Do you need me to help you?," I ask and he rolls his eyes, but I put my arms out to help him anyway. He hasn't done a lot of walking about since the accident only to the bathroom and back. I hear him wince and suck in a deep breath as he swings his legs over the bed gingerly.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" I ask panicking.

"A little. I'm fine," he says smiling at me. I put my arm around his waist and help him walk to the bathroom, but he doesn't seem overly unsteady on his feet. A nurse has been in asking him questions about rehabilitation and exercise and he just sat there with a sour face the majority of the time. He hates mundane questions.

"Sit here while I run it", I say and point to a wooden chair in the corner of the room. "I'm only putting a tiny bit of water in the bottom Christian," I say glancing over to him while I switch the water on and let it run for a few minutes.

"Let me help you get out of those bottoms," I say walking over and helping him stand back up. I'm sure we wont be home long before he snaps at me for being over attentive and treating him like a child, not that a give a damn, he's not going to stop me looking after him. I help him slip out of his bottoms and take some of his weight as he steps into the bath.

"Careful," I say worriedly as I help him sit down. The water barely covers anything and I see him look up at me questioningly and grin.

"I told you, I wasn't filling it Christian," I laugh. The site of him like this reminds me how drop dead gorgeous my husband truly is. He is so desirable. "Now are you okay, it doesn't hurt or anything does it?" I ask tentatively.

"I'm fine Ana, it feels so good after being stuck in that concrete bed," and I smile. I cant wait to snuggle up at home with him again.

I kneel down on the bathroom floor next to the bath and run my hands through his hair, "just five minutes baby," I remind him and closes his eyes and nods taking a deep breath.

"Will you wash my back?" he asks and I nod. "Of course," I say and start to gently rub his back with water.

"That is the best feeling Mrs Grey," he sighs and I smile.

"The best?" I question, my mind falling into the glutter.

"Now you mention it, I can think of something that feels better," he answers softly and I grin. For a second I think I can hear something coming from outside the room but then nothing follows so I continue our conversation.

"And what might that be Mr Grey?" I ask feigning innocence, gently rubbing the top of his back. Christian is about to answer, when the door that is partially shut swings open and a young nurse stands there and squeals.

I look straight at her and she covers her eyes with her hand, bright red. I look to Christian and I cant tell what he's thinking as his face is a picture of shock.

"I'm so so sorry Mr Grey, Mrs Grey, it's just you didn't answer and I didn't expect," she pauses for a second, "this." She looks very young and I think she must be new because I haven't seen her before. I'm sure nurses must be used to seeing people naked, and I think her reaction may be something to do with the fact the person in front of her is _the_ 'Christian Grey.' I consciously roll my eyes, women are constantly throwing their selves at my beautiful husband. I'm pretty sure some of the nurses here would have berated Christian and I for getting him into the bath without their permission but this one is currently dying of embarrassment.

"I'll come back later," she says looking terrified and practically runs from the room. I burst out into a fit of laughter at what has just occurred.

"What the fuck has just happened?" Christian questions looking at me with an expression that makes me giggle more.

"I think that nurse has just seen you in all your glory Mr Grey," I say moving round on the floor to sit in front of him so he doesn't have to stretch his body around to look at me.

He looks disgusted and its hilarious. "I should get her to sign something, I don't want her telling all her little friends about this. Has she never heard of knocking! I've a good mind to get her fired," he bitterly mutters on.

"Christian the poor girl was mortified. I'm sure she's sat somewhere terrified she's going to lose her job," I say. I'm pretty sure in another circumstance I would want to kill the bitch who got an eyeful of my husband, but I just don't think this girl deserves to lose the job she's probably worked hard for because she made a mistake with a billionaire patient.

"Good!" he says sharply. "This body is for your eyes only Mrs Grey," and I giggle embarrassed.

"Come on husband, lets get you out before we have any more surprise visitors." I stand up and grab a towel, helping him out of the tub. I grab the towel and start rubbing him dry, being extra careful not to touch his chest. When I start to dry round his hips and waist I hear him clear his throat and I look up to see a dazzling smirk and I shake my head.

"Be good Mr Grey," I say sternly and dry down his legs. When I have done I help him into some clean bottoms and we go back to the room.

"Get your ass back into that bed husband, your still sick" I say smiling and I hear him grumble something under his breath.

We chat for a little bit, under Taylor enters about an hour later and I know things are about to get serious again. He's carrying a packet of what looks like photos so I know he must have dug something up about these people.

Taylor walks in and I see him smile briefly, before plastering back on his impassive face.

"If you don't mind me saying Sir, you look a million times better today," Christian nods but I smile.

"He does doesn't he Taylor," I agree and smile brightly. "Now we just have to keep him under control for a while so he doesn't do himself any further harm," I grin and Christian scowls playfully.

"I agree Mrs Grey," Taylor says and I can tell Christian hates being tag teamed by us both.

"What do you have for us Taylor?" Christian asks getting straight to the matter at hand.

"Well I managed to get a hold of some of the security tapes from up the road of the parking lot in which your brother was attacked," I feel Christian tense next to me at this and I put my hand on his thigh and squeeze lightly to let him know its okay. "After looking through them, and looking at what I found out about this Malcolm Bernini character I went back to his background search. Turns out he has two brothers."

He pulls out a photo of the three of them fleeing the scene but its a little blurry and then some mug shot style photographs of them with some basic information on a separate piece of paper. God knows where he finds all this stuff. "As you can see I think they fit the bill, Mr Grey," Taylor says comparing them. Turns the older brother has a bucket load of awards for all kinds of shooting related events, and has quite a number of guns registered Sir. My bet is he has more of the illegal kind too."

"So you think some crazy ex employee enlisted his brothers to plot against Christian?" I ask shocked. They must be one seriously messed up family. I know brotherly love exists but why on earth would they agree to help 'Malcolm' carry out some crazy scheme that could ruin their entire lives if they get caught.

"So you think this older one, could have shot me?" Christian asks bitterly and I feel a shiver run down my spine at the memory.

"Well it isn't out of the realm of possibility that he was able to buy a weapon suitable and apply his skills Sir," Taylor says formally. I just cant get my head round all of this, its too much to take in.

Christian nods and I don't know how he is reigning in his temper. This man shot him! He almost killed him! I feel hysterical just thinking about it.

"So where the fuck are they now?," Christian finally snaps.

"Well like I said the other day, I first visited his mothers house after he broke into your office all those months ago, but I went around again today and I'm pretty sure she knows nothing. She thinks one of em is traveling, one is with his wife across town, and one living outside the city. We have a car discretely placed outside her home in case they return home Sir," Taylor informs us.

"You have to find them Taylor" I beg, "I cant bear for anything else to happen," and I feel Christian grab my hand and squeeze it tightly. I don't think I've cried so far today yet, which is some kind of personal record for this week, but if I hear anything else about this I know the waterworks wont be far off.

"Ana, we are doing everything we possibly can. Believe me I wont rest until I have caught these bastards," he says letting his guard drop for a brief moment and showing anger.

"It's going to be alright baby, try not to worry," Christian soothes, but this time not even Christian's calming words can make me feel better.

"I have bad news regarding the plates on the car that followed me, Gail and kids home. I think the fuckers must have had fake plates!,"Taylor snaps I can detect his annoyance that he has been beaten.

I hear Christian growl and I hate how this sounds so organized and prepared. I feel like they could be planning something now and we would have no idea.

"The prank calls were made from a call box in town Sir, and the florist didn't know shit about who bought the flowers, fake name, paid with cash. Left us with nothing." I hate all these loose ends and I can feel myself getting increasingly nervous. I feel like something bad is going to happen. These men are on some kind of witch hunt.

"It sounds like they have gone to an awful lot of trouble to get nowhere Taylor," I say worriedly and he nods.

"To an extent, but don't worry Mrs Grey, we'll get them," he says confidently but it does little to settle my nerves.

"Would you like a drink or anything Taylor? I think I'm going to nip to the cafeteria, I'm really thirsty," I ask and he shakes his head but I can tell he's just wary of accepting something off me in Christian's presence.

"I can get it Ana, what would you like?" Taylor asks.

"No honestly, I'll go, Christian do you want anything?" I ask and he looks at me sternly.

"Taylor can go Ana," he says and I scowl.

"Christian it's only the cafeteria and besides I want to call Ray so I can do it while I'm down there. This way I can leave you two to talk about all this stuff in private, it's hard to take it all in, I need a break," I confess. Truth is, as much as I want to know all this stuff, it's making me more and more anxious, so I can afford to leave them to discuss any minor details for half a hour while I get a drink to relax. Even if the coffee is vile.

Christian looks at me worriedly, and I can see the pure fear in his eyes. I know that look because I've seen it several times before over the years. He thinks I've had enough and I'm going to leave him.

"Ana," he says worriedly. "I'm so sorry I've caused all this stuff that has hurt our family. Your coming straight back aren't you?" he says desperately and he's honestly breaking my heart. How on earth he can think I would ever consider leaving him is beyond me. I don't know how he can get so insecure so quick. I love him to death and I would never ever leave him. Not for anything.

"Of course I am baby. I'll only be half a hour. I've told you time and time again none of this is your fault, so stop fretting Mr Grey," I say and he offers me a weak smile and I kiss his cheek. Taylor is uncomfortably looking away from us, staring at the wall, the floor or anywhere we aren't and I have to with hold a grin at his behavior.

"I love you Christian you know that, now did you want a drink?" I say standing up.

"Water please baby and I love you too," he says softly but he still looks uncomfortable. Good grief I am only going to a cafeteria two floors down, anyone would think I was hitching a flight to Africa.

"Taylor?" I ask again, but he shakes his head. No wonder Christian hired him he is obviously just as stubborn, I'll get him a water anyway, he works too hard. I walk down the hall and a few security personnel hovering around nod in my direction, but I don't see any closer to the cafeteria. I smile to myself. A café is hardly a place that is going to be harboring dangerous criminals.

I reach the cafeteria and find it is reasonable empty. I pull out my phone and dial Ray.

"Daddy?" I ask as he picks up straight away.

"Annie! I've been waiting to hear from you again" he says happily but I can hear the worry in his voice, "how is that husband of yours doing?" I called Ray briefly to let him know what had happened after Christians surgery but I haven't had chance to call him since due to everything else that has occured.

"He's a lot better, there actually going to let him go home tomorrow I think," I say and it makes me happy saying out loud. Me, Christian and our babies back where we belong. "I'm sorry I didn't call again, it's just I've been so worried with everything."

"Ana, you do not have to apologise, I completely understand sweetheart. I'm just glad he's on the mend," he says genuinely. I love Ray so much.

"Me too," and I can feel the tears coming on, "I thought I'd lost him forever daddy," I cry.

"Ana, I wish I was there to give you a big hug right now. Christians always been a fighter, he wouldn't give up on you that easily," and I nod to myself. I know that's true.

"I know," I say quietly.

"Do the police know anything yet honey?" he asks and I'm honestly not too sure.

"I'm not sure dad," I say and I hear him laugh. I'm confused.

"Christians got all those big men in suits on it hasn't he?" he asks and I know he means Taylor and the security.

I laugh a little too, "Yes he has, you know what he's like dad."

"As long as he makes you happy and keeps you safe, that's all that matters," Ray says lovingly.

"Of course he does," I say and I mean it. Christian could not make me happier.

"Will you call me if you find anything out?" he asks and I know I should have told him about all this Bernini family stuff but I don't want him to worry more.

"I will do," I say gingerly.

"I love you Annie, be safe. Tell Christian I'm glad he's better and give a kiss from me to my grand kids."

"Of course I will Daddy. I love you too." I hang up and put my phone in my pocket. I feel more emotional again now after that call. If I had told him I'm pregnant again he would have had a episode especially with all this drama. Better to save that bombshell for another day.

I go to the cafeteria and get a coffee and two waters. I decide to drink my coffee down here at one of the tables to give Christian and Taylor a bit of extra time to discuss matters.

I sit looking at some of the other people in here, there is a couple of families and some elderly people and some young kids. Some of them look devastated and I hope everything is alright for them in the end. I'm so lucky that at least I get to take my husband back home with me alive and healthy but I can't help but worry about vendetta against us, I want these people caught as soon as possible. I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight, after all Taylor has told us today. I get lost in my own thoughts as I take small sips of my now cold coffee. I hear some hustle and bustle as someone runs down the hallway outside the door and look up but they are gone before I see anything.

I look up at the clock on the wall and realize I have been gone around forty minutes. Christian will be giving himself a heart attack and sending someone to march me back up to him if I don't go back soon. I throw my coffee in the bin and grab the waters before heading back up the corridor. I don't know why but I feel strangely uncomfortable and pick up the pace as I hit the Christians floor. I notice the security guards are no longer there and I assume they have gone on a lunch break or something. Christian would go mad if he knew they had lunch breaks and had left this corridor unattended. I wont tell him though as I don't want to feel responsible for them losing their jobs. Christian can be brutal when it comes to dealing with his security personnel.

I feel in desperate need of a cuddle from my husband and want to snuggle up in his arms until the doctors says I can take him home tomorrow. I hear a loud crash that sounds like smashing glass as I am approaching the door of Christians room and I break out into a run. What the hell is Christian doing. I hope he hasn't hurt himself trying to over exert his still recovering body.

As I round the corner I rush through the door but what I see next shocks me to the core. I feel my heart stop and everything goes into slow motion. Standing in front of me is a man I recognize from the photos Taylor showed me of our stalker. He is the ex employee that Taylor explained had broken into Christians office and had gotten fired six months ago. This man is now using his family and seems hellbent on hurting our family. But worst of all, now in this moment, he was holding a gun that was pointing directly at my husband.

"Hello. I'm Malcolm Bernini, I'm so glad you could join the party Mrs Grey," he says in the most chilling tone I have ever heard in my life.

**Now I know some of you will be thinking. Wheres Taylor? What happened to the security and how the hell did he get into the hospital in the first place to Christian. That will all be revealed in the next couple of chapters so don't think I have forgotten to mention all that stuff! It's just not in the story yet because Ana doesn't know what has happened and its from her POV. **

**I hope you like this chapter and please please review and let me know what you think! xxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll start by saying thankyou so so so so much for all the reviews. I love reading them and thankyou for all your comments! Secondly I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had a majorly busy weekend and just couldn't finish the chapter in time to post it. It's also really hard to write nasty things happening to Christian and Ana! Haha! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think!**

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I don't know anything but fear.

"Ana! Thank god your okay!" Christian exclaims and for a second I think I see a flash of relief before it is swiftly overtaken by dread. Christian is slumped against the wall, chest heaving looking furious. The photo that I brought into the hospital when Christian was unconscious is smashed to pieces on the floor next to him. I notice the small blood dripping down my husbands cheek. This evil bastard must have thrown the photo and it's frame at him.

I am quite literally frozen. Malcolm backs towards the door past me, waving around his leverage the gun and pulls down the blind and locks the door. The curtains on the rooms window have already been closed.

"Seems somebody is speechless Mrs Grey?" Malcolm whispers. "Good, cause if you scream or start with that pathetic crying, I'll blow his brains out right now." I'm rooted to the spot, and my eyes meet Christian's. I can see a mixture of fear and anger. I can't lose him, not again. I already thought I had lost him once this week. Where is Taylor, the security? Christian pays them enough fucking money, this shouldn't be happened. This can't be happening. Maybe I'm dreaming and Christian will wake me up in a minute and tell me everything's okay.

Yes I have to be dreaming this can't be real.

"Leave my wife the fuck alone and let her go," Christian snarls and Malcolm turns his attention from me and to Christian for a moment.

I stupidly feel my pockets briefly for my phone but he sees me.

"I don't think so Mrs Grey, now hand it over." he says noticing my scrambling and I hesitate and look over at Christian. I know if I give it him, we are screwed, but I'm not exactly in a position to refuse. Christian would normally be prepared for this kind of thing. He has all sorts of clever gadgets for situations such as this, but not when he's in hospital. I look at my husband who I notice is looking very pale, and he nods encouraging me to do what he asks. I reach into my pocket and as I take it out I see fifteen missed calls flashing on my screen. Shit I had it on silent because I didn't want someone to wake me and Christian up when he desperately needs his sleep. Who has been calling me? I don't exactly have time to look so I hand it over. Malcolm drops it on the floor and crushes it with his foot. I see Christian shake his head.

"Christian," I whisper desperately looking at my husband. I can't physically describe how I feel. I'm so scared I feel numb.

"Baby, it's okay," he soothes but it does nothing to help, because I can see through his tough exterior and I know he's terrified. I know him better than anyone. "This fucker will get what's coming to him, I will ruin him" my husband hisses turning his head to look at Malcolm.

"Now, Now, Christian Grey. What did I say about that attitude. It doesn't get you anywhere," he tuts in a horrible sarcastic tone. Is he enjoying this? This man is clearly very sick. What does he want from us?

"Bastard," Christian states pushing himself up against the wall and that's when I notice his arm is bleeding too. He must of put his arms up to protect himself from the glass smashing. I can't take my eyes off that gun. He's twizzling it around in his fingers a little, but still pointing it at Christian. Is he bluffing? Will he actually do it? Then I remember the reason we are in the hospital in the first place. My husband was shot and this man clearly means business.

"Where's Taylor? " I ask timidly looking between my husband and this evil man. I'm having horrible visions of him being dead somewhere. I hope to god not. Taylor is the only one who I trust to get us out of this.

He laughs and Christian growls. "They are saving you of course," Malcolm snickers. "Well...so they think. Christian here played right into my hands just as I thought he would." I am so confused. I don't understand what he means. Saving me? What is this man even talking about.

"What?" I mutter in tears.

"You see, I am more than aware that Mr Grey here doesn't think clearly when it comes to his precious Ana and he was more than willing to order Taylor and his team away when he thought you were in danger," he snarls.

"But I'm right here, I was just in the café. I lost track of time." I mutter quietly.

"Baby, I was just about to send Taylor to get you and he got a radio call from a member of the security team saying that they had just seen someone bundle you unconscious into a car. I was terrified, I thought they had you." I can see the fear in his eyes. So that explains his relief when he saw me. Not that this is any better of a situation for us to be in though. "We tried to call and you didn't answer. I made Taylor leave and take everyone. I'm so sorry Ana, I thought they had you," he says softly but he looks broken. "I'm sorry." My heart is breaking for us.

"I heard it all Mrs Grey. It was quite the performance, Grey here was screaming his fucking head off. I don't know how they put up with working for such a bastard. They all ran down the corridor like the pied fucking piper," Malcolm snickers and I can feel myself shaking.

"I made Taylor go and I was coming myself, then this bastard came in with that," Christian looks furious, I dread to think what his blood pressure might be.

"Ana, if only you could have seen it. It was pitiful. The poor bastard was practically crying in pain trying to throw on a t-shirt to try and come save his precious wifey. Left himself completely unprotected," Christian is breathing heavily and I can see the fury in his face.

"Why would our security, say someone had me?" I whimper. Are they corrupt?

"Smart question Mrs Grey, you taught her well Christian," Malcolm hisses. "Well lets just say one of your security isn't very well right now. Dead more like. Got one of my brothers to take his place and use their radio to send you dumb fuckers into a panic. As soon as anyone hears a word that little Ana is in danger, logic goes out the window. You lot don't think. All we needed was a little brunette willing to make some quick money who looks a little like Ana here, and boom. Plan in action. I'm sure your security will have caught up with the car by now and have noticed that Ana , is in fact not Ana. You see we know more about your family than you could ever know. I'm not naïve, operations like this take planning." This man is a psychopath through and through.

"I love you so much Christian," I whisper suddenly. If anything happens to us I need him too know, I hold my hand out towards him, I want to go to him so badly.

"You make me sick, the pair of you," he snarls and I gingerly take a step over to Christian.

"Don't even think about it," he says pointing the gun with new purpose.

I don't think Christian is doing too well, I can see the sweat dripping off his face and I know he needs medical attention. "Baby are you okay?" I whisper and I can feel the tears running down my cheeks. What are we going to do.

"Of course he's okay. He's Christian Grey. Nobody dares hurt 'the' Christian Grey." he mutters on mockingly. He walks over to my husband and I wince. He pushes the gun up again his sternum and I see Christian's chest heaving against it. I squeeze my eyes shut and prey to who ever is listening that he doesn't hurt him or worse.

"Fuck off," Christian spits at him. His eyes meet mine and for second and I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do.

"Please don't hurt him," I beg and I'm trying so hard not cry loudly. "Please," I cry quietly.

I can't even describe how I feel at what I see next. I squeeze my eyes shut and sob, covering my mouth with my hand. I can hear Christian breathing raggedly trying to stop himself shouting out and his eyes are closed too. The bastard is pressing the butt of the gun into his healing wound in his chest and the pain I can see on my husband's face makes me feel sick. I double over and gag as I hear him let out a strangled cry.

"Ana, Ana!" I can hear Christian get out and when I stand up I can see he has slumped down to the floor. I can see the blood soaking through the dressing and is trickling down his stomach. I am silently crying my eyes out. Why is he doing this. I feel like I'm going to pass out and Christian looks like he might too.

"Please let her go, Please," Christian says desperately catching his breath. He looks exhausted and in so much pain with his legs out in front of him. "Just let her go," he says begging Malcolm who looks utterly pleased with himself.

"What do you have to say about that Mrs Grey?" he asks waving his gun around. If I had the strength I would jump on him but I know I would probably end up dead before I even reached him. I'm terrified Christian might be thinking the same thing but might actually have the guts to try and do it to save me and our baby. Our baby! Our baby needs us both.

"No," I shake my head, "I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving you!" I repeat tears drenching my cheeks.

"Anastasia Grey! You listen to me, if you get the chance," he glances at Malcolm in desperation who is watching us, "you go. You don't even think about, if he says you can go. You go no arguments." he looks like he is on the verge of tears. I don't think he knows what to do.

I shake my head, "No, I wont, I wont go, not without you." I whisper.

"Ana god damn it! You will! Will you do as I say for once in your god damn life," he snaps and his head falls back against the wall in exasperation.

"I don't mean to interrupt this heart warming chat, but I think I'm calling the shots here. Don't get so presumptuous. No one is going anywhere, Yet," he says sinisterly and I cry. Surely someone is outside now about to save us. The police, Taylor surely they will burst in any second. Are we hostages?

"Why are you doing this?," I whisper, and I can feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"I was hoping you would ask that question Mrs Grey. Don't worry I'm more than willing to share the story with you, and your," his tone changes to one of disgust, "husband." He laughs a little. This man is clearly very sick. "In fact I'm rather looking forward to sharing with you. I've had to wait for weeks for this moment. I hope the end is as satisfying as I imagined." What does he mean the end? What is he going to do. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I hear myself start whimpering. I think I'm going to be sick.

"I will fucking kill you," Christian hisses through the pain. I pray he doesn't do anything stupid and get himself killed. We need him too much. I don't want to live without him.

"Mr Grey, I think your forgetting your position here. It's rather precarious if you ask me. After all I have the gun. You. you have nothing."

This has to be a dream this can not be real. People aren't this cruel. What is he planning to do. Surely Taylor is coming. Somebody has to be coming to help us. I feel like I can't breathe. I'm still rooted to the spot and I feel like I'm going hyperventilate.

"Ana, baby breathe. I promise it will be okay," Christian says softly noticing my distress, but I know he's only trying to calm me. I want so badly to run into his arms but I'm terrified he'll shoot Christian, or even me.

"Yes Mrs Grey, Breathe. I can't have you passing out and missing all the fun," he hisses. Elliot was right when he said the perpetrator has obviously gone off the deep end. This man is deranged and I feel like I have just taken centre stage in a horror movie.

"This man, the man you think is so fucking perfect ruined my life," he says looking at me. "Thanks to him. I have nothing. He has taken away my job, my wife and my child," he says ranting and I can see Christian hazily watching the gun. Don't you dare Christian Grey, don't you dare, I think to myself.

"I've never met you, you psycho, you broke into my office! You brought it on yourself," Christian says bitterly and there is very few times I can remember seeing him look so angry.

"That is irreverent Grey. Thanks to you. I lost my job, you didn't have to sack me, I was only taking a peek at a few papers, basically nothing." It's official this man is delusional, he's attempting to justify breaking into a billionaires office. "Thanks to you, my wife left me. We had a baby, he was six months old and she left. She took my baby and left. I lost everything because of you," he hisses loudly.

"And clearly you lost your fucking mind too." Christian says through gritted teeth, and I look at him desperately. I don't want him to get himself shot. Malcolm winces and I brace myself but then he continues.

"And for that you must pay," he says.

I hear the door handle move and I look nervously as I hear Taylor's voice.

"Mr Grey! Christian! What's going on," I freeze. What is he going to do. I say nothing. "I'm going to kick the door down Sir," I hear Taylor shout.

Malcolm aims the gun at the door and I scream. "No! Taylor! No! He has a gun!" I scream and wait to see how he reacts. Malcolm looks at me for a second and I feel terror but then turns and shouts loudly towards the door.

"If you try to enter this room I will kill them both before you have the door open." I hear someone talking outside the door. I can see the shadow as they walk past the window. Taylor will save us. I know he will. Security for billionaires are trained for this kind of stuff surely.

"How much do you want? Take it all. Just let Ana go." Christian rages but somehow I think both he and I know money is not going to solve this one.

"Do you really think, I would go through all this. All these months for your money. No no no Mr Grey I want so much more than money."

"you can have everything, please don't hurt us," I beg.

"That's very sweet of you Ana, but I'm afraid everything is just not enough," he smiles walking over to me but still watching and aiming at Christian.

"They'll find you and arrest you," I cry, "you'll go to prison for the rest of your life, you say you lost your child. If you go to prison then you'll never see him again for sure," I whimper trying to reason with his messed up consciousness.

"Do you think I care about what happens to me. Do you think I don't know that this fucker's security team will be crawling all over this building right now. You see I want to help other people. I wont allow your husband to ruin anyone else's life like he did mine. This ends here," I hold my hand to mouth and sob. He's going to kill us. Oh my god.

I sob really loudly and he points the gun at Christian again turning around.

"Shut up women, for god's sake, or this will end much quicker than I planned." I put my hand over my mouth and bite down to try and stop myself from crying out.

"Leave Ana out of this, let her go, please. Just let my wife go." Christian begs his tone much softer than before. "Your angry with me, not her. Let my wife fucking go!" Christian now screeches with renewed strength that I know he doesn't really have and pushes himself up against the wall again. He is gritting his teeth and I know he must be in so much pain.

"No, no, I'm not leaving you, Christian I am not leaving you." I whisper shaking.

"Don't worry Mrs Grey you don't have to worry about that. You're not going anywhere."

He turns to Christian, "Mr Grey, you don't have to worry, I have no intention of hurting your precious Ana," and I think I see a slight relief pass over Christian's face.

"Just let her go and then let's get this over with," Christian glances at me quickly and says swallowing and I sob harder.

"Christian Grey, don't you dare speak like that. Please don't hurt him. Please. I'll do anything you want," I beg and I think he finds my desperation amusing. Sick, Sick, Sick.

"Can you not see what he hell you are doing. Your ill! This is not normal," I scream loosing my cool.

"Ana, stop" Christian warns as Malcolm walks up to me.

"Shut up bitch," he hisses in my face.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her. Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Christian hisses and I can see his inner turmoil. I think he wants to launch himself at this man, but he'll get shot I know he will. I make eye contact with him and shake my head. He'll die if he tries to tackle him, I know he will. Where the hell is Taylor why hasn't he saved us by now.

"Right I'm bored now. Say goodbye." Malcolm announces casually like its nothing. I have never met someone so messed up. He suddenly pushes me over towards Christian and I fall into his arms and hold on so tight. I am sobbing my heart out and I can see Malcolm pacing out of the corner of my eye. We fall down the wall onto the floor and I am gripping onto Christian like my life depends on it.

"Baby," he whispers and he pulls my head out of his shoulder and grips the side of my wet face with his hands, gently moving the hair that has stuck to my face from my tears away.

"Christian, what are we going to do" I sob. What are we going to do. My fingers travel towards the red stain growing under the gauze covering the bullet wound, which I assume has now opened up again and I look at him in terror.

"It's okay, don't worry," he whispers and my heart has completely broken. Is he going to say goodbye to me? There is no way I am letting him give up. No.

"Don't you dare, Christian Grey. Don't you dare say it," I sob.

"I love you, you know that don't you Ana," he whispers and I cry. Of course I know that is he stupid? I can feel anger inside of me. How have we ended up here. This is Christian Grey, he doesn't give up. He gets what he wants no matter what.

"Of course I fucking know that, Christian," I say angrily, sobbing.

"Hurry up I'm getting bored," Malcolm says and I see Christian look at him out of the corner of his eye. Surely someone is watching this on CCTV. They need to do something now or its going to be too late.

"You have made my life perfect Ana, my life meant nothing till I met you," he whispers holding onto my face. He looks so tired and I cant believe he's giving up like this. My stupid husband thinks that as long he isn't going to hurt me, he doesn't matter. Of course he fucking matters. I could kill him myself right now. I can't live without him.

"I cant live without you," I snap hysterically. "They can take everything from me. But not you, not you," I feel sick. I think I'm going to be sick. This is the worst moment in my life.

"You'll take care of our babies, all three of them," he whispers and I can see the water filling up in his eyes but he smiles.

"Don't be so stupid Christian, your going to take care of them with me," I say sobbing. "They need you!"

"Ana, tell them I love them. So much, even little blip number three," he grins and then grimaces. "Make sure they know that I was their daddy, even if they don't remember me and tell them Daddy is sorry he couldn't say goodbye," he whispers as he strokes my face. "My precious Ana."

"Why are you giving up? I know it hurts and I know your tired, but you don't get to drop out on me like this. You can't make me love you and then leave me!" I state angrily, I don't understand. "Someone is going to save us," I whisper so quietly I hope Malcolm cant hear me.

"I hope so, I want to be with you. I don't care how hot they say the angels are in heaven," Christian smiles and I want to smack him lightly for trying to make a joke.

"Well guess what. Your not going to find out how hot they are, not for at least another fifty years," I cry but I cant help but grin through my tears.

"I need you to do something Ana?" Christian asks. Anything I'll do anything.

"Yes," I whisper.

"If he does do it," oh my god he means if he shoots him. "Don't watch close your eyes tight and don't look. Do not look." he says and I collapse into his arms. I can't take this anymore.

"Being a tad over dramatic Mrs Grey," Malcolm snide's and I hate he can hear us.

"I fucking hate you!" I scream at him and he just smirks. "Please let us go. Please, I know you don't really want to do this." I beg one last time.

"I know I'm going to jail so why would I give it all up now, and achieve nothing." he says bitterly.

"You are going to hell, you will never see the light of day again whether I'm here to see it or not!" Christian snaps as I grip onto him.

"Finally some fighting talk Mr Grey, congrats," he snickers. "Shame it makes no difference."

"Now get up!" he screeches grabbing hold on my hair. I cry and cling onto my husband. "I love you, I love you, I love you Christian." I bawl.

"I love you too baby, forever no matter what." I think he's trying hard not to cry. He's just sat against the wall, breathing through gritted teeth and resigned to his own fate. I know he's hurting but he needs to fight. This is not fucking fair.

Malcolm drags me away and the next thing I know I'm on my knees sobbing. "Please," I beg as he aims the gun.

"Any last words for Christian Grey?" he asks and I scream in tears but Malcolm knees me in the back and I fall forward.

"Ana, I love you, I love you," he says clenching his eyes shut and taking a deep breath bracing for impact.

"Please, my baby needs it to meet it's daddy," I sob and I hear Malcolm flinch.

"Baby?" he questions with renewed interest and I see a look of horror on Christians face. "This is interesting."

"Yes Phoebe," Christian snaps suddenly trying to stand up again but he doesn't look like he has the energy to do anything.

"Now Mr Grey, I don't like to be lied to. It seems sweet Ana here is with child," Oh god what have I said, what is he going to do now. At least my distraction means my husband is still breathing. I cry and cover my mouth with my hand.

Don't touch her. Don't you touch her," Christian says finding his feet somehow. He looks like he's been in a brawl.

"Perhaps a change of plan is in order." he muses and I feel sick again. "I was always a little disgruntled at Mr Grey's willingness to die for you. Maybe there is a much worse way to hurt him than to kill him," he whispers and I feel terrified.

"No!" Christian exclaims, "just shoot me, just do it," he hisses and I shake my head frantically willing my husband to shutup.

"Maybe as you took away my wife and child, a more fitting way to hurt you, would be too take away yours." he hisses and grabs me by my hair pulling me up.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her, if you touch one hair on her head, I swear to god." Christian screeches staggering towards me.

"You'll do what. Look at you your pathetic," Malcolm states and I can see Christian is furiously trying to think what to do next. Malcolm is pulling my head back against him and I cant see the gun because I cant turn my head. I then feel the cold metal next to my temple and I cant breathe. I look at Christian and never in all my life have a seen a more scared expression on persons face.

"I will give you anything. You can have everything I have. Please," Christian says staggering closer with his hands up. "Please," he begs. I feel him move the gun from the side of my head and I breathe out in relief. I've never been so scared in my entire life. I'm scared for my baby, for Christian, for myself and for our babies at home.

"Does it hurt to know that I can take everything from you in a mere second Mr Grey?" he gloats and I see a mixture of anger and fear as tears roll down his cheeks.

"Yes. I'm Sorry. Please don't do something you will regret. I can help you. I can get you the best lawyers and care in the world. You can have your family back, please don't take mine," he pleads tears falling down his cheeks.

"You're a lier!" Malcolm screams and I think he is losing any ounce of sanity he might have had left.

"I promise I will get you the best of everything." Christian pleads and he's really close to us now. I think Malcolm considers it for a second before he suddenly pulls my head up and I scream out. I don't know what makes me do it but somehow I raise one of my legs and kick backwards stunning Malcolm for a second. I'm not sure what happens next. I see Christian somehow launch himself towards us and then I hear gunshots. Gunshots?

I let out a blood curling scream and I'm not sure what happens. I feel faint and I wonder if I've been shot. I cant feel any pain but I wonder if it's just the adrenaline. As I fall down I feel my heart break as I see my husband hit the ground too. I don't know if I'm imagining it but I'm sure Malcolm goes down as well.

I feel myself hit the floor and everything goes black.

**Sooo.. Im not sure how much I like this chapter, hmmmm. I've messed around with it a lot so I decided to finally post it. I hope you like it. Please review. I'm pretty sure I know whats going to happen next but I was just curious regardless.. do people prefer more Christian hurt? Or should he be okay?**

**Thankssssss again! xxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**EDIT: I've just woken up to a couple of reviews letting me know that I've called Sawyer Jason, in this chapter! I started writing this at 12am UK time and posted it at 5am so I literally half asleep! Anyway I'm sorry and I've corrected it now as quickly as I could so people dont get annoyed! Thankssss**

**Well I literally have no words to describe how many reviews I got for that last chapter. All I can say is thankyou so so so so MUCH! I loved reading everyone of them and I'm so happy you liked it. I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update as I have been so busy but I promise I will get the next chapter up a lot faster! Once again can I just say how grateful I am for the reviews, they really make my day! I know this chapter doesn't really give a lot away but it would have been insanely long if I had carried on! I hope you like it and thankyou to all your responses!**

The first thing my body registers is a slight tapping sensation on my cheek. I feel like I should open my eyes but for some reason I am consumed by darkness. Am I dead? No, I cant be. There is no way Christian would let anything happen to me. My darling overprotective fifty really does have no bounds. In my, I assume unconscious state I feel my mind start to wonder off. I'm almost certain I must have passed out and not died because Christian always protects me from bad things - Malcolm included. I muse as I remember one particular time my husband got his panties in twist over nothing. Overreacting as always. Typical Christian.

_I woke up this morning in bed and husbandless. Christian has been working himself into the ground for the past couple of days trying to secure a deal and I can't help but worry about him. I wish he would give himself a break. I'm feeling a little off it today, the children haven't been sleeping through the night, especially Phoebe and I can feel it all creeping up on me. I hope I'm not getting sick, I don't want Christian worrying about me too._

_I drag myself out of bed and into the kitchen and I see Gail pottering around doing some cleaning. She turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow. _

"_Are you okay Ana?" she asks and I nod. Great I must look a bit dodgy too then. Note to self - apply a bit of makeup before Christian gets home so he doesn't worry._

"_Yeah just a little tired. I'll be fine, it's nothing a nice hot bath cant cure" I say and she nods._

_After the children have woken up and been fed, it's not before Teddy is begging Gail to take him outside to play. _

"_Why don't you go relax for a bit Ana, I can take the children outside to play," Gail says softly._

"_Are you sure?" I ask cautiously. I don't feel right dumping the children on Gail ever._

"_Of course, I love spending time with them and Luke can come watch them with me," she gestures towards him as Sawyer enters the kitchen. I hesitate and Gail continues. "If you're feeling a little under the weather I'm sure you'll feel a lot better afterwards," she adds. Hmm it probably is a good idea._

"_Okay," I finally agree giving my children each a big kiss, but they are both so excited to play outside they barely acknowledge me. I head upstairs and start to run a hot bath in our ensuite bathroom. I re enter our bedroom grabbing the radio from the side before entering the bathroom and locking the door. _

_This was a good idea I think. I turn the radio up as loud as it can possibly go and I can barely hear myself think. I want to block out all my worries just for ten minutes and sing badly to some crappy music. I sing my heart out to music I've not heard for years. I'm probably getting all the words wrong but I don't even care. Eventually I feel myself getting tired and my eyes start to flutter. I know I should probably get out because Christian would go ape shit if he thought I had fallen asleep in the bath, but I'm relaxing. Just five more minutes I think. I'm almost asleep and briefly register some banging. Jeez whatever song is playing right now has some really intense base music going on. It must be some of that screaming rock music. I'm not too sure what music is in the charts these days because I'm too busy with my beautiful babies. To be honest I don't think I knew what music was cool before I even met Christian, I was more interested in a good book and music was more Kate's thing. I start to drift off again and I suddenly hear a massive bang that is most definitely not from the music. I open my eyes quickly and before I know it I'm in strong arms as they lift me out of the bath. I wince as the cold air contrasts with my boiling skin from the hot water._

"_Christian what the hell are you doing!" I ask knowing full well I'm in my husbands arms as he carries me out of the bathroom. _

"_Saving you," he mutters and he doesn't sound happy. _

"_Saving me from what exactly, the monster that is lurking in the bath?" I exclaim looking up at him and kick my feet to try and get him to put me down but his eyes keep looking forward. _

"_I'm not laughing Ana," he says sternly but deposits me on the bed softly. He grabs and throws a towel at me and I quickly wrap it round myself. I'm freezing thanks to my intruding husband. _

"_What in the world have you done to our bathroom door Christian!" I exclaim noticing it is hanging off its hinges. _

"_Kicked it down." he replies simply like its nothing, and paces in front of me his back to me._

"_Christian I can see that, do you want to tell me why you are home and why you have had some kind of breakdown and attacked our bathroom door?" I ask incredulously. _

_He turns around to face me his mouth pressed into a hard line. "I banged and shouted and you didn't answer," he sighs and frowns. "I thought something had happened to you." _

"_I had the radio on loud," I offer as an excuse. It never crossed my mind for a second Christian would be home. _

"_You were asleep," he says angrily and I sigh. Controlling, overprotective fifty is well and truly out in full force. "What have I told you about falling asleep in the bath Ana!" he raises his voice running his hand through his hair. "You could have drowned and you shouldn't have the water so hot, you could faint and bang your head" he rants on._

"_Christian I was fine. I just closed my eyes for a few minutes I was not going to drown," I argue but deep down I know I'm not going to win this argument and it's pointless. _

"_You don't know that," he exhales loudly and walks towards me and sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out to grab my hand. _

"_Christian you are overreacting as usual," I retort and although his actions are erratic I know he did what he did because he worries about me._

"_I would die if anything happened to you," he says softly and I pull him towards me and put my arms around him. _

"_Eww. Mrs Grey your getting my suit all wet. Do you know how much this cost me?" Christian jokes softly kissing my neck. My husband could not be anymore mercurial if he tried._

"_Well I wouldn't be, if my husband hadn't rudely extracted me from the bath" I say pulling back and pecking his lips. _

"_Baby I'm sorry, but I stand by what I said," he sighs._

"_You need to stop worrying so much or your going to give yourself permanent frown lines Mr Grey," I smile. _

"_You need to stop giving me a reason to worry," he replies and pulls me into his arms again._

"_I thought you didn't want to get your suit wet?" I joke lightly._

"_I don't give a shit about my suit Ana," he replies and I smile._

"_Look at the state of our beautiful bathroom door Christian," I whimper and pull back._

"_I'll get it fixed. It was clearly badly made anyway. It only took me a few seconds to kick it down," he grins like he is proud of himself and I smile and shake my head. "No lock this time though," he adds narrowing his eyes at me._

"_Christian don't be ridiculous, the children could walk in on us, there needs to be a lock" I say seriously._

"_Well then my wife needs to promise me, she wont fall asleep in the bath again," he smirks and I roll my eyes. He really is ridiculous._

"_I promise," I say sarcastically and he scowls playfully. _

"_Good," he pouts. _

"_Anyway why are you home so early its only eleven in the morning?" I ask. "Not that I'm complaining I hate waking up with you not there," I quickly add running my hand over his stubbly cheek._

"_I called Sawyer to make sure everyone was okay in between my meetings and he said he was outside with the children and Gail because you weren't feeling well. So I called you and when you didn't answer I came home to check on you," he says softly. _

_I roll my eyes. Sawyer has a big mouth. I never said I wasn't feeling well, I was just a little tired. He should of known Christian would come running home and I hate worrying him. "Luke needs to learn to keep his mouth shut," I smirk. "I'm fine. I was just a little tired and if anyone needs to worry about anyone in this marriage its me. You have been working so hard these past few days," I whisper._

"_I know but I'm fine. I had Andrea clear my schedule for today so my wife didn't think I was neglecting her," he smirks and I smile. _

"_Are you sure you can do that? I promise I'm fine Christian, I don't mind if you need to go back to the world of mergers and acquisitions for another few hours."_

"_No. I'm sick of dealing with those imbeciles anyway. I just want a day with my family," he smiles and I kiss him. He pushes me back against the bed and I feel my head hit the pillows. He has just climbed ontop of me when there is brief knock before our bedroom door swings open and I jump up pushing Christian off me so he falls off the side of the bed with a thud. I squeal thinking its one of the children about to see something that definitely is not PG-13 but then I see Sawyer is standing embarrassed in the doorway. He glances at the door hanging off the wall before backing out of the room. _

"_Ow," Christian states rubbing his elbow. "Ana get dressed," he orders getting up and I know he will be furious Sawyer has just seen me in a towel. _

"_I'm sorry Mr, Mrs Grey," he speaks through the door as Christian walks towards the door opening it to speak to him and pulling it closed behind him._

"_Is something wrong?" I hear him ask Sawyer bitterly._

"_No Sir. We were in the meadow and we could hear you shouting and then we heard a loud bang. Gail thought it was best if I came to check on you." I hear him reply. _

"_Oh, well we are fine. I just had a little misunderstanding with the bathroom door," I hear him say clearly embarrassed. _

"_I could see that Sir," Sawyer replies cautiously, while I throw on my clothes before heading to the door. I pull the door open and cant help but smirk. _

"_I'm sorry about that Luke," I interrupt, "but my stubborn husband here, thought I'd managed to drown myself in the bath because I fell asleep with the radio on too loud to hear him calling." I laugh and I feel Christian look down and scowl at me. _

"_Ohhh," he says as everything becomes clear, and I smile at Christian innocently._

"_Excuse me Sawyer I have something I need to talk to my wife about," he says indicating it was time for Luke to retreat back downstairs._

_I back up into the bedroom and Christian does the same, closing the door. Before I know what's happening Christian has pinned me down onto the bed and is kissing my nose, my cheeks and my forehead, deliberately avoiding my lips. _

"_Were you laughing at me in front of my staff Mrs Grey?" he smirks and I nod._

"_Yes Christian I was mocking you. You attacked a bathroom door today, is that another first for us?" I giggle up at him. _

"_Yes it is," he growls kissing my neck making me laugh more._

"_Your nonsensical, but somehow I love you anyway," I whisper smirking._

"_I love you too baby," he whispers finally kissing me on the lips and with that we are lost in each other._

The tapping sensation on my cheek has intensified and I finally blink my eyes open. The first thing I see is the white tiles of the ceiling. I turn my head slightly in a daze and see Taylor's face in front of mine.

"Ana? Can you hear me?" he says and suddenly everything comes rushing back. Shit. "Mrs Grey?" I hear a second voice. I remember the gunshots. Have I been shot? Christian! I throw myself forward in a sitting position and Taylor puts his hand on my back as I am overcome by dizziness. A nurse is kneeling at the side of me too next to Taylor and the first thing I notice is how noisy the room is.

Taylor's here. That means we must be safe. Oh my god what happened.

"Have I been shot? How long have I been out?" I ask and I look over my body quickly and everything seems to be good. My head hurts a little and I raise my hand to touch my hairline above my forehead only to see a touch of blood when I pull it back.

"No, you're safe now, you've only been out a couple of minutes" I hear Taylor reply but my eyes are already searching for my husband. It seems weird I have only been out a couple of minutes when I practically relived a whole day inside my head. Christian is laid flat on his back with his eyes closed and is surrounded by nurses, one is checking his airway while another is looking at his leg I think. There is a so many people crammed into this room it looks small. I can see some police hovering in the background and I feel myself panic as I think about Malcolm, where is he? I'm scared. Then I focus on in on another person surrounded by people close to where Christian is laid and I assume it must be Malcolm but right now I don't give a shit about that evil man.

"Mrs Grey you really shouldn't.." I hear the nurse begin as I make to move and I feel Taylor attempt to pull me back but I bat him off me and I hurriedly scramble across the floor the short distance on my hands and knees to where my husband is laying.

"Is he breathing?" I ask panicking.

"Yes," she replies rapidly putting an oxygen mask over his face and I breath a massive sigh of relief.

"Oh my god, his leg, has he been shot?" I cry covering my mouth and I feel light headed again as I cant catch my breath.

"Mrs Grey, you need to calm down, it looks like it's just a graze to his lower leg. It's not too serious. He's been very lucky." I take a deep breath and focus. I can see now a little clearer. It's bleeding a little but doesn't look life threatening. Thank god. The other nurse is now tending quickly to the wound on his chest that is now open again thanks to that bastard Malcolm. I hate wishing bad things on people but I actually hope he is dead. All of sudden there is a flurry of activity and they move the object of my fear and hate from the room on a stretcher. Although he's obviously injured I feel much safer with Malcolm out of my sight. I have never been so scared in my entire life. I thought I was going to die.

I shuffle so I'm sat behind Christians head and not in the way of the nurses putting my hands round his face gently stroking his cheeks.

"Christian, baby? It's Ana," his skin is still sweaty and I gently tab his cheek. "Can you hear me?"

I feel his body move slightly and he lets out a groan. "Baby it's me, your okay," I coax still gently rubbing his cheek avoiding the gash from the glass that is on his face..

His eyes snap open and he gasps sitting up rapidly.

"Christian," I exclaim and the nurse attending to his chest jumps from his sudden reaction. He falls back a little and I quickly shuffle forward so his head is leaning on my chest and I am propping him up. I lean down and rest my chin on his head kissing his hair.

"Ana?" he breathes rapidly.

"I'm here. I'm here." I whisper from behind and reach around and put one of hands loosely on his collar bone and other around his waist so my hand is resting on his torso just above his hip.

"Malcolm?" he asks his eyes searching the room.

"I don't know," I whisper glancing over at the scrambling of people a few meters away from us. He turns his head and looks up at me. "They took him out of here," I say and I can see the anger appear on his face. He reaches up and pulls down the oxygen mask the nurse put over his face so it hangs around his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I nod tears falling from my eyes a little. I honestly didn't think we were going to make it. I thought he was going to kill us. I still don't even know what happened.

"You sure, I can feel you shaking?" he asks and I nod again. I feel him take a deep breath and then I feel his weight again against my body.

"Yes, I'm fine." I whisper and kiss the top of his head again. I think I'm fine physically but I'm pretty sure everything is going come crashing down on me emotionally any second now. My eyes are stinging a little from all the crying I have done in the last thirty minutes or so. I don't even know how long Malcolm was tormenting us. It felt like forever. I see Taylor has gotten up and is talking to a police man in the doorway of the room and he briefly sees me looking at him and winks offering a brief smile.

"Ana, baby. I can feel your tears falling on my head. Stop crying, I hate it when you cry," he whispers and I tighten my hold on him a little. He shuffles and I feel him wince.

"How do you feel?" I ask my hand gently stroking his side ignoring his request as I know its not possible at the moment.

"I feel so god damn angry," he hisses and I feel him wince occasionally when he breathes. I imagine he must be in pain from where Malcolm shoved the gun into his wound even if he's reluctant to show it. I can still see the tears falling from his eyes and the pain etched all over his face now in my mind. It was horrendous to watch so I have no idea how it must have been for Christian.

"You know what I mean," I say softly.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," he whispers.

"Shit my leg stings" Christian hisses and the nurse looks up sympathetically. "I'm sorry Mr Grey. We'll get you something for the pain, just hold tight." she says putting a makeshift gauze over his leg.

"Ana is it bad?" he says looking up at me and wincing again. I don't think he can see it properly from his current position as its on the side of his calf.

"No baby, don't worry it's just a graze," I say holding him still so he doesn't hurt himself.

"Promise or are you just trying to make me feel better Mrs Grey?" he asks skeptically.

"Yeah they'll have you patched up in no time," I say softly and I feel my self start to cry again. I can't believe all this has happened. It feels like a horrible nightmare, I'm never going to beable to wake up from. I glance around the room and my eyes fall to the wall Malcolm had Christian trapped against. There is blood smeared up the wall where Christian had touched his wounds and then used the wall for leverage to stand up. I look at it in horror.

"Good, I just want to go home and see our children," he sighs his body relaxing against my chest. The next thing I know Grace and Carrick come rushing through the door. Grace is hysterical and I see her gasp and cover her mouth.

"Christian, Ana, Oh thank god," she runs up to us tears steaming down her face. Carrick looks equally as distraught behind her.

She kneels down next to us and runs her hand down Christians cheek beside the cut on his face.

"Darling! Taylor called and I thought I was never going to see you again! They wouldn't let us come anywhere near here until now. It was the most terrifying and frustrating thirty minutes of my life." She's inconsolable as she spies the blood on his leg from the bullet graze and that which has trickled down his chest from the old bullet wound and that's not including the gashes on his face and arm from the glass. Carrick bends down and rubs her back. Christian looks a mess and we all know it.

"Mom, it's okay," he whispers holding his hand out which she takes without hesitation.

"Christian its not and never has been okay. Look at you. My poor little boy. You've just been held hostage by some crazy person," she cries some more. "Ana darling, are you okay?" she whispers and I can only nod.

"We're going to be okay aren't we baby?" Christian says and tilts his head up and I lean down and kiss his cheek.

"Of course we are," I say tears falling down my cheeks. I'm sure he's faking optimism for his parents benefit but I know him and I'm sure we'll have a little cry together at some point in the future.

Someone wheels a trolley into the room and speaks quickly. "Mr Grey were going to get you laid down on this so we can take you to another room and treat you," the doctor says.

"No, I can walk," Christian mutters pushing himself up using his hands as leverage but he is wincing in pain. There is no way he can walk.

"Christian don't be so ridiculous your bleeding now they let them help you!" Grace chastises through her tears.

"I don't want them to strap me to one of those god damn things again, I'm okay," Christian growls.

"Mr Grey it will only be for a few minutes, we wont restrain you, its just to get you out of here quickly, we've already had to delay while we secured the area."

"I'll sit on it," Christian says sternly and finally. I think he's afraid of getting trapped in hospital again if they start treating him. I stand up and put my arms around him and Carrick moves forward and we help slowly haul him to his feet. I can feel him wince every time he moves too quickly. The nurses and doctor hover around us watching our every move as if they think he might suddenly collapse or something.

We have to practically lift him onto the trolley and he lays his legs out in front of him but puts the palms of his hands flat down on the trolley so he can keep him self sitting up right. Carrick puts his arm around his son's back as if he thinks he might fall back.

"Dad. I don't need help. I'm not a child," he mutters and I shake my head at his stubbornness.

"Christian Grey just lie down right now and stop being so difficult," Grace suddenly snaps loudly, shocking us all. "I am your mother and for once your life I want you to listen to me and do as I say. No one is going do anything you don't want them too. Please Christian. I couldn't bare to lose you," she adds quieter and desperately and it has me in tears again.

I see the shock register on Christians face and he nods gingerly lying back and for a second closes his eyes. He silently reaches his hand out to me and I take it squeezing it tightly and he smiles reassuringly at me. I see his expression darken.

"What is that," he snaps and I look at him confused.

"Your head, your bleeding," he says worriedly and I reach up to touch my hairline. I had forgotten about that.

"Christian its nothing, it's a scratch. I'm more concerned about the multiple places you are bleeding from as opposed to a tiny scratch on my head," I reply sternly.

"You need to get checked out, you obviously banged your head. The baby. I hope to god the baby is okay," he says worry etched on his brow. I notice Carrick doesn't look shocked and winks at me so I assume Grace must have told him. I love how they are so close after all this time. I hope me and Christian will be the same. "Will you look at my wife?" he asks one of the nurses.

"Christian I'm fine and I'm sure everything else is fine too," I smile. I wish he would stop fussing about me and think about himself.

"I could just quickly.." the nurse begins but I cut her off.

"I said I'm fine," I say staring Christian down and he narrows his eyes but seems to let it go for at least the moment. I know however, he wont rest until I have seen a doctor.

They wheel him out of the room of horrors and down the corridor into another room. I can see Christian is frustrated and refuses to look at anyone on the journey. My husband makes such hard work of things and I could tell he wanted to curse and moan but I think he relented because of his mothers upset. He quickly forced himself from the trolley and onto the new bed muttering that he didn't need any help but the pain etched on his face was telling us otherwise.

"Are you okay?" Grace asks fussing around him again.

"I'm fine, honestly I'm fine," he says exasperated as I watch the nurses put a clip on his finger and then attaches some little sticky nodes to his chest as the heart monitor springs to life. "Not that anyone listens to me," he snarls at the nurse and I shake my head but she seems unfazed by his unpleasantness.

"I'm just taking your blood pressure Mr Grey," she says and he rolls his eyes but holds out his arm with the angry cut running down the side of it.

"Oh Christian, its just their job. It's my job. They cant let you go home only for you collapse the second you leave the hospital," Grace mutters. "Think about Teddy and Phoebe for a second. I know how much you freak out if Teddy so much as grazes his knee, so try and see this from my point of view and imagine how it feels for me to see you like this. It doesn't matter how many times you tell me you are okay because I'm still going to worry." I know she is right, if Christian thinks for even a second Teddy or Phoebe are hurt or in danger he is frantic with worry.

My husband sighs because I know he knows deep down she is right.

"Right your vitals seem strong but your blood pressure is a little high, so we will keep monitoring it for the next few hours," the nurse speaks after she has finished.

"I cant imagine why it could be high. I've had such a relaxing day," Christian says sarcastically. He really is being a stubborn idiot. I'm pretty sure he's only acting like this to deflect any sympathy and mask his own feelings. I know he likes his work associates and employees to think he is a robot, but in reality he is anything but. The nurse moves to his chest and starts to clean up the wound once again. He winces and blows out long deep breaths to ride out the pain and I quite happily let him grip my hand so hard I doubt the blood is even flowing to it anymore.

"Mom, Dad, do you know what happened?" Christian asks suddenly and I freeze. I had tried to force the events of the last hour out of my head but I have a feeling they are about to come rushing back.

"No," Carrick says. "No one would tell us anything, and when they finally let us through we ran straight to check on you two."

"I heard gunshots and then that's it. I don't remember," he says frustrated.

"Baby do you know?" he asks gingerly and I shake my head.

"I think I fainted," I reply truthfully, but I have a funny feeling Taylor had something to do with the reason Malcolm was down. The nurse finishes applying a gauze and bandage to his chest.

"How does that feel she asks?" and he turns his attention to her only for a brief second.

"Fine," he replies. I watch her as she moves down to his leg. She takes away the temporary padding taped to it in the other room and I see Christians face screw up in pain.

"This is going to hurt Mr Grey, do you want something to ease the pain before I start?"

"No, just get it over with," he grimaces as he grits his teeth and I feel the tears forming in my eyes again.

"Can you go see if you can find Taylor?" Christian hisses, not because he's angry but because he's hurting. "Get him to come see me?" he says directly addressing his mom and dad.

Grace has started crying again and I don't think I've ever seen her so dischelved before. She's always so put together. Not that I blame her, I would be the exact same if it was my child. I suppose all they could do was sit and wait. Malcolm could have shot and killed us and there was nothing they could do to help. Thank god we are both okay.

"I think that would be a good idea darling, don't you," Carrick says soothingly to Grace putting his arm around her. "We can get you a hot drink or something," and she nods. Before they leave she breaks Carrick's hold and kisses Christian on the cheek. She walks round and elopes me into her arms and I return the hug fully before they exit the room.

For the next ten minutes I find myself holding back tears as Christian grunts, grimaces and groans sucking in harsh breaths as the nurse cleans and patches up his leg. I cant help but think how much worse this could be. A couple of centimeters to the right and the bullet would have gone straight into his leg and this could have ended a whole different way. I assume Malcolm must have managed to shoot his gun, but had been thrown off, hence how the bullet ended up just passing by Christians leg. I dread to think. The graze looks horrific enough as it is to me so I cant bare to think what could have happened.

When she has finished she gently cleans up the gash on his cheek and then up his arm. I idly wonder if they will scar. I don't want him to be reminded by this incident every time he looks in the mirror as I know he is with the burns on his chest from his mothers pimp.

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes to re check your blood pressure Mr Grey," the nurse says and Christian nods.

As she leaves the room I can feel my eyes start to well up. This is the first time we have been alone since I walked into that room to find Malcolm holding Christian at gun point.

"I love you," I cry as the emotions I have been holding back take over my body and I reach over and run my hand through his hair.

"I love you so much," he whispers and for the first time I see the vulnerability that he has desperately been hiding from everyone.

"I thought we were going to die, Christian!" I cry as my breath hitches in my throat.

"Me too," he confesses and I cant help but lean down and kiss his chastely on the lips.

"You're my world Mr Grey," I whisper against his lips.

"And you're mine Ana, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you" he says softly.

**So yeah like I said this chapter does not give a whole lot of information away and I thought I would incorporate another flash back as I haven't for a while. I hope you like it. Thankyou and please review, I love them! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**I didn't realise how long it had been since I had updated and I'm sorry. I will try and update much quicker from now on. Just a couple of things I know people are like he's been in the hospital for ages, but after what happened I dont think like a week is ages, its just because I didnt really skip over a lot of time in the day that it dragged out. Also they needed to stay there so Malcolm could hijack their room;) Alsooo I know Ana seems a bit moany in this but I guess if I was her I would be in such a state sooo I decided to leave it as it was. Thankyou so so so so so much for the reviews! I appreciate every single one and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again! **

"You wouldn't forgive yourself if anything happened to me! Christian, what about me, I couldn't go on with you!" I exclaim and start crying because there's no reason for me to be strong anymore. It's just me and my husband. Alone.

I rest my head in the crook of his shoulder, my feet still on the floor and sob. I literally can not stop crying, I feel like I'm losing my mind. I'm positively hysterical.

"Ana," I hear Christian whisper, but I can't stop. I don't know how to process everything's that happened this past week. Apart from finding out I'm pregnant this has been the worst week of my life. I can't breathe and I'm crying so much and I start to gag.

"Ana, Ana! Ana. Baby calm down, your going to make yourself ill!" Christian says panicking. I feel him haul himself into more of a upright position.

"Ana get on the bed with me, your going to hurt yourself standing like that," I subconsciously use my arms to drag my legs up on the bed so I'm kneeling on the edge of the bed with my head still firmly hidden in my husbands neck.

"Ana, look at me. Baby," he says but I cant, I don't know how to feel and I don't know what to do.

"Ana your making me cry too, please look at me baby," he whispers and I can hear from the hitch in his voice he isn't joking. "Talk to me, please" he adds softly.

"I thought he was going to shoot you," I sob. "Then I thought he was going to shoot me," I cry still refusing to look at him because seeing my beautiful husband looking so fragile will make me feel even worse. "How am I supposed to deal with that, I don't know what to do. How am I meant to feel?" I ask and then I feel sick. The room has an en-suite like the first one we were in and I jump off the bed and dive into the bathroom. I can hear Christian frantically calling me as I lean over the toilet. I hear the heart monitor machine go crazy and start making that dreaded flat tone it makes when someone… I think my own heart stops for a brief second but then I hear my husband swearing at the machine.

"Ana, I'm okay. Shut the fuck up, you stupid thing!" he says and I hear it stop making a sound. Someone comes rushing through the doors as they must have heard the alarm but I cant look up because I'm too busy gagging.

"Mr Grey? What…" who ever has entered the room begins.

"As you can see I'm still alive," Christian yells clarifying what the nurse can already see and I can hear scrambling

"You cant get out of bed," she says and I can hear her footsteps and I know he must of pulled the wires off his body making the machine so beserk.

"I can do what the hell I want," he roars and I pray he's not hurting himself.

"Mr Grey I'm going to have to call someone if you insist…"

"I'm not delusional, so don't even fucking think about trying to sedate me again, or I will sue the shit out of this hospital" he bellows.

"I wasn't suggesting that, but your not well, you've been through a lot" she tries to counter.

"I am not crazy or dying. I will discharge myself this second if it means I can get out of this bed and go to my wife."

"Mr Grey! Where's your wife? Stop and listen to me."

"Stop telling me what to do! I'm fucking sick of it! " He snaps as I know how hard it is for Christian to be told what to do. I gag really loudly and make myself known to the nurse. Christian is in a power struggle with this lady and I can't tell who's going to win.

"My wife is upset and I need to check on her," the nurse comes running into my view and I throw her a weak smile.

"Mrs Grey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I sob, "I got myself in a state from too much crying."

"Chrsitian," I wail from over the toilet and my husband hobbles into my view. Christian is my hero. He looks like crap and yet he always comes to rescue me. I feel so guilty that I've done this, I'm so selfish, he could hurt himself because I'm having a breakdown.

"I'm here baby," he whispers and the nurse looks on in shock. She tries to put a arm out to him, but he brushes her off and scowls limping a little over to me and gingerly sits down on the floor next to me. He has hospital baggy trousers on covering his bandaged leg and I notice how he lays it down gently on the floor so he doesn't catch it. He is shirtless and I hear him wince as the cold tiles connect with his bare skin on his back.

He pulls an arm around me and pulls me close into his side.

"You really can't sit there all night, it's not healthy, your still recovering" the nurse says standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Please, just give us five minutes alone," Christian says softer than before, but I cant see her reaction as I'm too upset. I hear her retreat without saying anything and hear the door to the main room close behind her. I don't know what he did but I imagine he must of gave her a some kind of emotional look to get her to listen to him.

"You must be freezing" I whisper in between sobs.

"I'm okay, I promise," he says kissing the side of my head.

"I'm sorry Christian, look what I've made you do," I say before breaking out into hysterics again.

"I love you, and there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you, including holding you when your sick," he whispers.

"But your sicker than me," I whisper.

"Not the point Mrs Grey," he grins as I look up at him.

"I just love you so much," I cry and he tightens his hold around me.

"and I love you Ana" he kisses the side of my head again.

"I turn under his arm a little so I'm curled towards him and can look up at him easily.

"It broke my heart when he hurt you," I say tracing my fingers around the skin surrounding the big bandage on his chest. I see his face contort with pain and I think hes trying to fight his emotions.

"I'm a big boy Ana, I can take a little pain," he smiles trying to reassure me.

"You like to act big and strong but in here," I trace my fingers over his heart, "your just like the rest of us,"

"Shhhh, your just upsetting yourself, try not to think about it," Christian whispers and I raise an eyebrow and my lip quivers. "Stop worrying about me baby, I'm going to be fine. "

"All I'm going to do for the next fifty years is worry about you," I say and he looks at me sadly.

He rests a hand over my stomach and I smile as I sniffle.

"Hello baby boy or girl," he says softly, "your going to make mommy and daddy very happy when you come along," and I let out a huge sob because my husband is adorable.

"I love this baby so much. He or she saved their daddy's life," I whisper and he looks at me confused.

"When," I start sobbing again before I can explain myself. "When Malcolm was about to shoot you, I said _please my baby needs to meet their daddy_, and then he didn't do it, he changed his mind" I whisper my breath hitching.

"And when you said it I was so furious with you! Ana I'm so angry at you for saying that! He could of killed you and our baby instead!" Christian says and I can see his lip quivering.

"But I'm glad I did, because now I get to hold you in my arms and never let you go." I pause for a second to control myself before continuing. "Christian I was a few seconds away from being alone in everything that I do. I love our children with everything I have, but you, you're the one thing that keeps me together. The one thing that when I wake up and see you next to me I know everything is going to be okay. I don't think I could live knowing that every morning I opened my eyes you would never be there again. You're the only person in my life who I can one hundred percent connect with. I can tell you anything and everything and you are always there for me. You might be the most infuriating, stubborn man on the planet," I giggle a little, "but your also the kindest, most loving person I have ever met. Hearts and flowers baby. I just can't stop thinking about how close I was to being stood next to your cold body in the morgue saying goodbye."

I can see Christian fighting an internal battle with his emotions and a stray tear slips down his cheek. "Ana what about me? I will never ever beable to forget how I felt when he had that gun to your head. It'… ". His voice breaks and I see his eyes dance around the room as he tries to reel in his emotions. "He could have killed you there and then and my life would be over right now. I'd try and take care of the children but I would never truly be the daddy I was because I could never be the same if I lost you. It would be like surviving but not really living. My life meant nothing before you, and my life would mean nothing after you. God forbid I never have to find out what after you feels like.

"Christian I'm so mad at you," I say suddenly feleing the anger spike in me and he looks confused.

"You said goodbye to me in there. Why would you give up on us like that. Why would you say goodbye to me like that. Do you know how much it hurt me to know that you'd given up on your life - on our life together as a family."

"Ana," he sighs sadly his head falling back for a second and I hear him wince from a sharp pain somewhere in his battered body. "In that moment all I wanted above everything else was to know that you and our baby would be safe. Don't think for one second I wanted to leave you in anyway. It killed me to think that I wouldn't be able to see our children grow up, that I wouldn't beable to be the husband I wanted to be and give you the world. I was praying that someone would save us, that we could stay together forever. But if it was me or you, it was always going to be me who took the hit. I would never ever let anything happen to you, I couldn't bare it. I would die to protect you, you know that and I know you don't agree with me and you never will, but that will never change no matter how much you scream, shout and hate me, I will always put you first that I can promise you that."

"How can you say it killed you to know that you wouldn't beable to be the husband you wanted to be. You have already given me the world Christian and you couldn't be a better husband if you tried. You, Phoebe, Teddy and blip number three are my world and without any of you in it," my voice breaks. "it hurts to much to think about,"

"There's so many more places I want to take you, and so many more things I want us to do." Christian says exhaling slowly.

"Christian, thank you for everywhere you have ever taken me and thank you for everything you have ever given me but you know I don't care about all that stuff. That stuff means nothing to me if I don't have you to share it with. Someone can take every penny you have and I would love you just as much as I do in this moment, right now." I am being completely honest.

"I love you so much," he whispers stroking my cheek and looking into my eyes.

"I can't get my head around the fact that I have almost lost you twice in the space of a week. I cant get the image of you slumped against that hospital wall waiting to be shot out of my head and I can't get the image of your eyes fluttering closed as I desperately tried to do something to help on the balcony, when in fact their was absolutely nothing I could fucking do to help you." I am so damn angry with everything, with Malcolm, with myself, with Christian with everyone.

"Ana of course you helped me. You being there helped me. I can guarantee you i'd be dead right now if I didn't have you there, because I would have had nothing worth fighting for. The terror I could see on your beautiful face helped me hang on." Christian giggles a little and I scowl at him. What the hell is funny about this. "Jeeez Ana I think this is the most depressing conversation I have ever had and I think we have had some depressing conversations during our marriage what with your damaged husband. Maybe a visit to Flynn is in order."

"I don't want to talk to John Christian. I want to talk to you and for the record you are not damaged" I say seriously.

"And you are talking to me baby. On the bathroom floor of a hospital room. The perfect location for a emotional chat don't you think, " he smirks and I cant help but let a brief smile flash across my face.

"No. I want us to be safe and sound at home with our babies Christian, and I want you not to be hurt" I say nuzzling his side.

"Were going home tomorrow I promise." he whispers and I look up at him in shock.

"Your still sick, they wont let you," I say voicing my opinion.

"The doctor said I could go home tomorrow before all this with Malcolm shit happened, so I'm going home. I don't care what they say. I'll discharge myself if I have too."

"Christian you have wounds that need checking over, I don't want you getting a infection."

"Yes me neither and apart from that and a little pain every now and again I feel fine. My mom is one of the best doctors in this god damn place so I'm sure she'll agree to come by our house every day and patch me up and check them over until their healed. Besides she wont have a choice because I'll tell her I'm going home regardless, so she'll have to agree to come and help me." he smirks. Typical Christian playing dirty to get what he wants.

"That's not fair Christian! As much as I want you to come home, which I really really do. I don't want you to put yourself at risk."

"Ana I promise I wont over do it. I'll stay in bed all day and let my beautiful wife wait on me hand and foot," he winks and I giggle. "Besides I have to go home, because I swear to god if one more person asks me if how I feel, or if I'm in any pain I'm going to fucking commit a murder myself. I hate people fussing over me when I have said I'm fine. It's driving me crazy!" Stubborn fifty.

"You do realize when we are home that not only am I probably going to check on you every five minutes when you're a awake. I am also going to check on you every two minutes when your asleep to make sure your still breathing Mr Grey" I smirk and he scowls at me playfully.

"You need some sleep baby, your exhausted. I promise you my body is fully capable of keeping my lungs working while you get some well deserved rest.

"This has been a horrible week," I muse as he pulls me closer towards him.

"I know Ana, I'm sorry," Christian whispers. I think about pulling him up for apologizing but the truth is I'm too tired and I don't want to shout at him again.

We eventually get up and make our way back over to the bed. I help Christian to make sure he's okay despite the dirty looks he keeps throwing at me.

We have just settled down and I am snuggling into Christians side when Taylor comes into the room. I start to move embarrassed but I feel Christian hold me down and I suppose he is right. Taylor is practically family and has seen us in much more compromising positions than this over the years.

"Sir," Taylor smiles and Christian looks up.

"What the hell happened in their Taylor," Christian barks as I grip onto his tighter at the memory. Taylor takes a deep breath before he begins.

"I swear worrying about you two has aged me about twenty years this past week," Taylor says and Christian scoffs.

"Get on with it Taylor," he says sternly.

"Did you shoot him?" I ask gingerly. I need to know and Taylor nods.

I hear Christian's sharp intake of breath as he adjusts to the news.

"What happened?" My husband persists.

"Well, as you know the Ana kidnap ploy managed to confuse us for a little while but once we figured out it wasn't actually Ana, I came back as fast as I could. When I found out he had you both in there we had to get the police involved. Hospital policy and everything. They were sending some hostage negotiators down and threatened us not to interfere. But when I heard the shot I new you two couldn't wait so I put my foot through the door and shot him."

"Taylor you saved us," I say sitting up a little.

"I always new there was a reason I payed you so much," Christian says and I see Taylor smirk.

"I always thought it was because you were about to confess your undying love for me," Taylor jokes, a rare moment between my husband and Taylor where all barriers are down. Christian scoffs and grins.

"Have I persuaded you I am not gay yet Ana?" Christian says looking down at me and I actively blush. I can be such a idiot sometimes. _Are you gay Mr Grey? _What the hell was I thinking.

"I think you managed too," I whisper embarrassed.

"Is that fucker dead?" Christian asks going back to the problem at hand.

"Critical sir. They aren't sure if he's going to make it," Taylor answers.

"Didn't do a good enough job then Taylor," Christian snipes and I look up at him. For a second I am shocked but then I realize it was almost my husband in there fighting for his life. Again. Worse still Christian would be dead if he had his way. Hell I could be dead.

"Cops are gonna give me hell for what I did," Taylor says rolling his eyes.

"You saved us Taylor, we would probably both be dead if you hadn't intervened, despite my heroic husbands attempt to tackle him in his feeble state," I look up at him lovingly and nudge him slightly.

"It's in the job description Ana. Husband's are meant to protect their wives and that's something I'm always going to do." Christian states kissing the top of my head.

"I'm just honestly glad your both still in one piece. For a second there…" I see Taylor clear his throat and I guess the whole situation must have hit him hard. We are like family after all and I bet it drove him crazy not being able to do anything to help us. "I can't believe the fucker managed to screw us over with the fake kidnap. I should have known.." he sighs.

"It wasn't your fault," Christian says clearly before I have a chance to speak, and I know it probably means more coming from Christian than me because my husband has a tendency to blame others for things that go wrong. Especially his security. Taylor shrugs his shoulders and I know he probably still blames himself.

"Taylor you saved us, and I will be forever grateful and I honestly mean that. I cant thank you enough," I say meaningfully.

"What about the brothers?" Christian asks. Shit I forgot about them for a second. This day has been so overwhelming.

"Security's trying to track them now Sir. As are the cops. Hopefully they'll find them soon," Taylor says sighing again. I guess he's disappointed there still out there. I shiver in Christian's arms for some reason but I'm not actually cold.

"Baby, are you cold?" Christian says looking down at me. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm okay and no thank you," I reply and I see Christian scowl.

"Ana, you've barely eaten anything, you need to eat," he says sternly.

"…and I will, when I'm Hungary," I reply stubbornly. I don't know if I could stomach anything right now.

"Ana," Christian warns before sighing. "Taylor will you get someone to bring us some food when you leave?"

"Sure Mr Grey," he says coolly. Bossy Christian is back and I am glad. I'm not too fond of upset or hurt Christian, as I've seen far too much of him these past few days. "How's the wounds?" Taylor asks screwing his face up.

"Grazes." Christian corrects stubbornly but that hole in his chest was definitely not a graze. "I'll live," he replies and Taylor nods.

"Have you spoken to Gail?" I ask and Taylor nods.

"Are our children okay?" I ask hopefully. I need my cute little babies in my arms again.

"There fine I promise you Ana," and this time I nod.

"Tell her to tell them we love them," Christian suddenly jumps in and I smile. "They can keep me company while you keep me locked away in bed for the next few days," he adds grinning.

"Days? More like weeks Mr Grey! I don't intend to let you out of my sight until your one hundred percent better," I admonish him and he rolls his eyes.

"We shall see Mrs Grey. We shall see," he says a wry smile gracing his face and I scowl. He is so not getting out of this one that easily and he is definitely not going back to work. I will not allow it.

"They better fucking find them," Christian snaps suddenly interrupting my thoughts and I realize he's talking about the brothers. I hope they find them soon too. I don't want anymore unexpected incidents taking place. I don't think I could cope with anymore.

"We're all doing our best Sir," Taylor states formally.

"Well I hope everyone is doing more than their fucking best. This is my family at risk. Ana at risk, my children at risk! I pay enough fucking money to everyone and they should be able to find two morons!" he shifts angrily underneath me and I hear him wince.

"Christian, calm down. They'll find them," I whisper and I can feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"They better," he snaps and I gently run my fingers up his arm.

"Right well I'll get back to the investigation. I'll speak to you soon to keep you informed" Taylor says swiftly.

"I'm going home tomorrow so you can speak to me there," Christian says seriously and I see Taylor raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Taylor don't give me that look. I'm crawling the fucking walls in here and I'm going home," Christian rants.

"Whatever you say Sir," Taylor responds and leaves the room. I grin hopelessly at my husband. Oh fifty.

Me and Christian snuggle for a while and when he stops responding I look up and see my husband has fallen asleep. He looks so peaceful but I swear I can see a hint of pain etched on his face. My poor baby. I close my eyes and the next thing I know I wake up to a slight buzzing sound somewhere near me. I blink myself awake and sit up and realize there is a doctor in the room. The buzzing sound is coming from the blood pressure cuff working on Christians arm.

"Hello baby," Christian says kissing the top of my head and I stretch out a little.

"Mrs Grey," the doctor says acknowledging me and I nervously smile. I wonder how long she's been in here watching me sleep. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling today? I heard about what happened earlier. It sounds like you both went through a difficult experience."

Christian nods and speaks, "we are both fine, I want to leave tomorrow," he says and I see the doctor narrow her eyes at him as if to say good one Mr Grey.

"I don't think that would be advisable considering recent repercussions and events," she says formally.

"Well I think I would be much more comfortable at home with my family. Our children need us," Christian says giving her the glare.

"Look Mr Grey…" but Christian interrupts.

"No you look. I'm going home tomorrow and I am quite happy to discharge myself if I have too. My mom, Doctor Grace Trevelyan Grey can come help me out. There's nothing wrong with me anymore. Just a couple of grazes," he shrugs and although I feel like I should side with her, I want my husband home more so I say nothing.

"I'll talk to your mom about this," she says and I cant tell if she has accepted defeat or is going to try and tag team Christian with his mother.

I see Christian's eyes scowl and I think he's trying to control his temper and the doctor exit's the room.

"God the people in here," Christian growls as she leaves.

"They are only trying to help," I say softly because it is true, they are only looking out for Christians best interests.

"Yeah. Help drive me fucking insane," Christian says bitterly and I cant help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at Anastasia Grey?" Christian smirks.

"You. I love you so much," I whisper and he smiles brightly.

"I love you too baby," he says sweetly.

Grace comes back later and her and Christian have a war of words over him wanting to discharge himself. Christian wins obviously and he leaves poor Grace with no choice but to come and help patch him up everyday. I cant say I'm not happy though because I am. I'm thrilled. I just want everything to go back to normal. This week has been indescribably painful to say the least. Christian is the most animated I have seen him since they first brought him to the hospital. He is so utterly excited to see Teddy and Phoebe it melts my heart. I'm so excited for us all to be back together again as a family.

After Grace is gone and Christian has argued some more with the doctors we are finally left alone to our last night in this horrible place. I am lost in my thoughts when I see Christian wrinkle his nose.

"What are you thinking Mrs Grey?" he asks quizzically.

"Nothing," I reply and he pouts at me. "I was just thinking how much I love our family," I smile.

"Well I love you and Teddy and Phoebe too," he grins.

"Oh I know," I wink and he pulls me tighter. "I cant not wait to be cuddled up with you in our bed," I smile at the thought.

"Tomorrow baby, tomorrow," and I smile and close my eyes.

**So yeah home time! The next few chapters will be happy chapters, with bits of Malcolm and co intertwined within in! Thanks for reading and I hope you like this! xxxxxxxxxxxxx p.s Thankyou again for the reviews. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Well let me just say, I am so so so sorry for the ridiculous time it took for me to update. I had so many things going on and time just got away from me and finishing this chapter. It was a little difficult to get back into things so I hope this chapter is okay! Thankyou for all the review and messages you guys are great! I will definitely update much sooner this time as i have a pretty free schedule for a while! Thanks again! Hope you like this.**

"Not going to happen Ana. No Fuc…." Christian began bitterly.

"Christian Grey! Language. Teddy can hear you," I grimace in embarrassment at Christians bad language in front of his son and the nurses and smile pointedly at my husband through gritted teeth who is staring at the wheelchair the nurse has placed in front of him like he's just been met face to face with him worst enemy.

"But Daddy," Teddy whines looking up at his father with his big beautiful eyes.

"I said no. I am perfectly capable of walking to a god damn car Ana. I don't need that thing. I don't understand why everyone persists on treating me like I am a child," Christian rants on and I look over at the nurse who looks increasingly uncomfortable.

"But Daddy I wanta ride with you," Teddy moans holding onto Christians legs which are swinging from the side of the hospital bed.

"Ana," Christian says firmly looking at me for help with his son but I smirk.

"I think it would be fun for you and Daddy to ride in the wheelchair too Teddy," I say triumphantly and Christian scowls at me.

"This is ridiculous. My own family are ganging up against me," Christian mutters. "If Phoebe were here, she would support me," Christian sighs and I see Taylor grinning while he waits in the corner holding open the door.

"Christian she might be a Daddy's girl but I'm almost certain she wouldn't turn down a ride on her Dad's knee in a wheelchair," I state honestly. We decided it would be best for Phoebe to stay home with her being so young as she probably wouldn't understand what was going on anyway. Little does Christian know that Phoebe is helping Gail make her daddy a cake ready for his arrival home. I cringe inwardly at the thought of my baby daughter in the same room as icing and cake mixture. I feel sorry for both Gail and the cake. I'm certain their baking expedition will only end in Phoebe covered in mixture and a complete mess and I can't help but smile slightly to myself at the thought.

"Daddy, pweaseeeee," Teddy persists and Christian releases a deep breath.

"Oh for crying out loud," Christian groans sliding down off the bed and walking the small distance to the wheelchair. He sits down and perches on the edge, motioning for Teddy to walk over to him by patting his knees.

Teddy runs over happily jumping on his Dad's knee and I resist the urge to tell him to be careful with Christian as I know it will only earn me a scowl from my husband.

"I'm doing this for my son. Okay. I swear to god if anyone sees me. Anyone. I will go batshit crazy okay," Christian reiterates looking towards Taylor who immediately attempts to wipe the smile off his face while I wince at his bad language once again. Christian can be so frustrating sometimes and I don't understand why he has to make a big deal out of a little thing.

Christian wraps his arms around Teddy and whispers something to him that I don't hear but I hear Teddy's little giggle.

When we get to the car we climb in and I buckle Teddy up in his seat before snuggling up to Christian.

"I love you, even if you are a stubborn ass," I whisper looking up to Christian who smirks and kisses the top of my head.

"Baby, it's all part of the charm," he replies grinning and I gently smack him on the arm.

"Evidently," I smile. "Are you okay?" I ask and Christian nods with a slight smile which was better than the scowl I was prepared for.

"I cant believe it was just yesterday that.. Well you know," I state, remembering Teddy's presence. I know that he wouldn't understand anyway, but I don't want him to hear anything about what his mom and dad went through.

"It's over now Ana. I promise. I'm fine. You're fine," I smile before he even finishes.

"Mommy, are we hwome yet, I'm tired," Teddy asks reaching out and I grab hold of his little hand.

"Almost baby," I reply grinning at my sleepy boy.

"I think you look as tired as I feel Ted," Christian says joining the conversation and my head snaps back to him.

"You said you were okay," I reply questioningly.

"I am, stop worrying Ana. Just tired," he states searching my eyes for acknowledgement.

"Okay. Bed for you when we get home Mr Grey," I say sternly and he smirks. "Christian you heard the doctor, bed rest for the next few days. They wouldn't even have let you out if you hadn't manipulated the hell out of the situation."

"That is very true Mrs Grey," he replies seemingly proud of himself.

I feel the car stop and immediately sit up and grin. I feel so happy right now. Christian opens the car door and slides out and I cant help but put my hands out in front of me supporting his back.

"Ana," I hear his stern voice and drop my hands. I hurry out of the car and round to Teddy and lift him from his seat.

We walk towards the door which Taylor opens and I feel so relieved to be home. I notice there is a lot more security wandering around and then I feel a pit of dread in my stomach at the events that occurred here around a week ago.

My thoughts are interrupted by my daughters squeal and Phoebe immediately puts her hands out to Christian.

Christian is now perched on the arm of one of the armchairs in the hallway and he gestures for Gail to bring Phoebe over to him.

"Hello Princess," Christian smiles taking Phoebe out of Gails arm's gingerly. Phoebe is making noises that are clearly part of her own language as she prods Christians face. Her little finger traces the newly healing cut up Christians cheek and I feel nothing but anger towards Malcolm.

"Dwaddy got wa waa," Phoebe rambles and Christian nods.

"Yes baby. Your very smart for someone so young Phoebe Grey," Christian says focusing on his daughter gently rocking her on his knee.

"Mr Grey, I cant tell you how happy I am that you and Ana are home safe and well," Gail begins awkwardly but Christian smiles thank goodness. I think everyone is aware that smothering Christian with questions and sympathy will probably not go down well with him.

"Thanks Gail, and thank you for taking care of the children for us," Christian says looking up and smiling before turning his attention back to Phoebe.

"Yes thank you Gail, you and Taylor really are absolute lifesavers and I don't know what we would do without you," I add meaning every word. Yes the kids could easily go stay with Grace and Carrick, but they have their own jobs and its nice that the kids can stay in surroundings they are used to while we were away.

"I think I'm going to go check my office for two minutes," Christian casually drops in suddenly. "Do you want to come with me?" he says to Phoebe in such a baby voice it makes my heart swell for a second before I realize what he's just said.

"Christian Grey!" I demand his attention by raising my voice. "You're still recovering and there is no way I am letting you get your hands on that laptop because I know I wont beable to pry it back out of your stubborn hands afterwards." I know I sound harsh but I know Christian and I know if he notices something that is even slightly off with any area of his business he'll throw himself back into work and drag himself back to the office regardless of whether I disapprove or not.

"Ana, I only want to check how.." he begins his justification but I don't let him finish.

"No Christian. Besides the children have a surprise for you upstairs," I add knowingly. "I don't mean to sound controlling," not like I could control my husband anyway I think to myself, "but I don't want you stressing yourself out with mergers and acquisitions and what your staff how been up to when you should be focusing on getting well again," I say putting my hand on my hip while he stares at me.

"Sweprise Daddy," Phoebe says clapping her hands in his arms.

He continues to look at me for a second and I can see the clogs ticking in his head. I'm unsure how he will react. He looks away from me and turns to Phoebe.

"A surprise? For me?" Christian feigns shock and Phoebe giggles. I can't tell if he is annoyed with me or not but I am only looking out for him. I love him and I don't want him to cause himself extra stress when he doesn't need to.

"Upstairs?" Christian questions again and I nod. He walks over to the stairs with Phoebe and I follow behind with Gail. Looking at the stairs I cant help but worry about Christian. I know I'm being a paranoid but I'm sure he's still hurting. He's not superman and realistically he's got to be, I just wish he would admit it. I hear him suck in a pained breath and I share a knowing look with Gail but neither of us say anything. Teddy is walking besides me holding my hand and I can tell he is excited.

Christian pauses at the top of the stairs and puts Phoebe down who immediately puts her arms up to be picked up again. I share a look with Christian and sweep in and pick up my baby girl to save him.

"Lead the way Gail," I say as I'm not one hundred percent certain of the details of the surprise other than the cake.

Gail walks up the hall and as we walk past our bedroom I pause flashing back to everything that's happened. Christian nearly died in there. My feet are stuck to the floor and I'm only tugged out of my distress when I feel my husbands hand grab hold of mine and tug me forward with him.

"Ana, it's okay," he whispers and squeezes my hand. I put on the fakest smile I can muster and Christian rolls his eyes.

"Now that Mrs Grey was a scary smile," he chuckles. He puts his hand to my face and tries to move my mouth into a smile which automatically makes me grin from ear to ear.

"See I knew that smile was hiding in there somewhere baby," he says triumphantly. I'm happy he's not irritated with me fussing over him.

"I love you," I mouth up too Christian who winks.

"Who wouldn't love this face?" he remarks and I lightly smack his arm. "Oh and by the way I love you too," he whispers and I feel myself melt.

Phoebe starts fidgeting for attention so Christian turns to her, "don't worry I love you too Mrs," he says turning to kiss Phoebe who is on my hip.

"So I hope you don't mind but we moved your room over to the nicest guest room," Gail interjects, "so you can get some proper rest," she adds and I nod understandably.

"Thankyou so much Gail, I couldn't even bare to think about sleeping in there," I gesture back to our old bedroom.

"It's no problem Ana, anything you two need please don't hesitate to ask," she says as Teddy runs into the bedroom Gail has stopped at.

I cant help but grin as I see a big cake sitting on a table next to our new bed. There is also a selection of other snacks which I'm sure Christian will love after putting up with that horrible hospital food.

"Finally. Real Food!" Christian grins as he walks in. Phoebe is pulling at my arm and pointing to the table so I walk right over and instantly put a hand to my mouth. There is a cake sitting there with the words 'Get Well Soon Daddy' written on it, which have obviously written in icing by Gail. However the decoration, I am pretty sure has been done by Phoebe with Gail's help as it is appears as endless random splurges of icing sugar smothered unevenly over the cake.

"Do you like it?" Teddy asks Christian and I feel a little bit emotional.

"It's perfect," Christian states bending down slowly to hug Teddy.

"Me Meee Ma, Me," Phoebe whines pointing to the cake and Christian stands up to acknowledge her.

"Yes baby girl, I can see that you helped Gail. The decoration is….," he pauses and smirks. "Shall we say interesting?" I laugh and Phoebe laughs too even though she doesn't understand that he is laughing at her handiwork. "Thankyou so much princess," Christian says kissing her little cheek.

"Thankyou for doing all this Gail," I say and she smiles.

"Ana you don't have to thank me for anything, I enjoy doing this," she replies and I nod. "I'll see you in a bit," she says quickly leaving the room.

"I think we should get Daddy into bed so we can take care of him, don't you?" I grin to our children who nod.

"Yewsh daddy. Gail say you not feelin well so we have I have to be gwood boy for yeww," Teddy says confidently. I am so proud of my clever little baby.

"Well that's nice of you to say but Daddy's feeling much better now," Christian says.

"Christian. Stop deflecting and get into bed," I say staring at him intently.

"Bed picnix," Teddy squeels as I scoop him up under my other arm and deposit both Phoebe and Teddy onto our new bed. They start to play together and I take a second to speak to my husband. I slip my arm around his waist and look up at him.

"How are you? If you're too tired we can do this family bedroom picnic tomorrow?" I ask but I realize I am skating on thin ice.

"I'm fine Ana, how many more times. You should stop worrying about me baby, It's all you seem to do these days!" he replies but luckily he's smiling.

"I think I have every right to worry about you Mr Grey," I reply and Christian scrunches up his nose and pulls a face. I giggle and Christian taps me on the nose.

"You're cute," he says simply and walks over to the side of the bed. He goes to bend down to take off his shoes, but I jump in and I see him scowl again.

"Shut up and get into bed," I reply scowling back and he does as he is told. Luckily he is sweatpants and a loose fitting top so it shouldn't damage or disrupt the bandages on his leg and chest.

Phoebe immediately pounds over from her discussion or attempted discussion with Teddy and jumps under the covers besides Christian. He pulls her into his lap and against his chest so she is sat down on his legs.

I walk around to the other side of the bed and climb it beckoning Teddy to come closer and sit with us. He throws himself down in between Christian and I so I put my arm around him.

"Oh gosh we need the snacks," I say climbing back out of the bed and putting some plates down on the bed on top of the quilt. This is probably asking for trouble with two babies in the bed but I want Christian to rest. I pick up the cake and place it down on the bed and Phoebe immediately starts pointing at it again, she must remember her attempts to decorate it.

I walk back around with a plastic knife and climb in besides Teddy ready to cut the cake.

"We're going to swimming in cake and crumbs in bed tonight Ana," Christian smirks and I nod.

"I know but this is nice, I like spending time with the most important people in my life. I can change the bed if I have too," I reply softly cutting down the cake and passing Christian over a piece. He breaks bits off and starts to give them Phoebe who claps her hands in excitement.

"Dadaa Daaa" She squeals and I have to giggle at the cake around her little face.

I give Teddy a piece and he looks thrilled.

"Yum yummy mommy," he says and I kiss the top of his head.

"Well you have Gail to thank for that Tedster," I smile. Gail is such a good cook.

Once Christian has finished feeding Phoebe the cake and picked at the crisps she starts dozing in his lap and I smile as he gently rocks her.

"Are you stayin hwome now daddy? Mommy? I missed you when you left us," Teddy says suddenly and I pull him into my side.

"Of course Teddy. Mommy and Daddy didn't want to leave you this past week you know," I say as Christian looks on.

"I knowwww," he whines, "Gail told us Daddy was sick and you cwome ome when he not sick," he says fiddling with the quilt cover.

"That's right but I'm better now, so we wont leave you again," Christian says and I just hope we can keep that promise. After all the Malcolm's evil brothers are still out there somewhere and I still feel a insecure even with all the extra security surrounding he house.

"Can we start playing cars soon?" Teddy asks expectantly and Christian grins.

"We can play every single day if that's what you want," my husband replies.

"Every single day, minus the next seven," I jump in and Teddy looks confused.

"Ignore mommy Teddy she just loves daddy too much," he winks at me and I cant help but giggle.

"I'm thirsty," Teddy says and I start to get up.

"Come on baby lets go get you a drink and then I'll come back clean up and put your sister to bed." I take Teddy downstairs while Christian is with his sleeping daughter and he ends up staying downstairs to play with Taylor and Gail.

When I return Christian is dozing with Phoebe asleep on him. I attempt to take his daughter from him without waking him but his eyes snap open protectively before I can take her from his arms.

"I have missed them so much Ana," Christian says sleepily as he acknowledges and gives Phoebe to me.

"Me too, but everything is in the past now," I say not sure who I'm trying to convince. "Let me just take Phoebe to bed, then I'll clear up and we can relax for a bit. Gail and Taylor are occupying your son with his toys."

"Okay baby, sounds good," he nods and closes his eyes.

When I come back I quietly pick up the plates and tiptoe downstairs to wash up. Teddy is still playing so I head back upstairs to check on my husband.

He's asleep leaning against the headboard and I go round to the other side of the bed and climb in next to him.

"Christian? Wake up," I say shaking him gently. "You can't sleep like that you might hurt your chest," I mumur and he sleepily looks at me but doesn't move.

"Come on sleeping beauty lay down," I whisper giggling and he smirks and I pull on his arm.

"Cant help this pretty face baby," he whispers with his eyes still closed. He finally moves his body so he's laid flat on the bed and I feel a pang in my heart when I see him wince a couple of times.

"Stop worrying Ana," he whispers but his eyes are still closed.

"How did you know," I ask inquisitively.

"Because you Mrs Grey are predictable, and I know you better than anyone," he replies readjusting so he is facing me but with his eyes still closed.

"Maybe I have a whole secret life you don't know about," I grin and Christian scoffs.

"Ana you're too sweet to have a secret life," he says smirking.

"I think you, Mr Grey are too sure of yourself, maybe I need to throw a spanner in the works" I say reaching across to run my finger down the side of his cheek.

"I'm not but I know that if you love me even half as much as I love you then its still too much to have a secret life," he says grinning and finally opening his eyes and letting out a deep breath which I feel against my cheek.

"I love you more," I reply leaning forward and gently kissing him.

"Not possible," he murmurs against my lips and I let out a hard unlady like laugh as Christian looks on amused.

"You're so stubborn," I say entwining our hands which are in between us.

"But we have just established you love me more," he jokingly emphasizes the last word before continuing, "so it doesn't matter if I'm stubborn."

"That is very true Mr Grey," I reply because if I'm being honest it is. I love Christian despite his stubborn ways and overprotective tendencies even if he can be frustrating at times.

"I know," he replies with a smile, but I know he's only joking because he constantly worries I'll leave him if something bad happens between us which I never would.

"Can we book an appointment with Doctor Greene Ana? For the baby?" Christian suddenly asks and I know he's itching to make sure everything's okay and find out more.

"I'll call her tomorrow," I reply. "Anyway enough chat, go to sleep," I say pulling the covers right up to our shoulders.

"But I like talking to my wife and it's the middle of the afternoon Ana," he pouts like a child.

"I know but don think I haven't noticed you can barely keep your eyes open and the doctors said you needed lots of rest once you were home," I counter happy to be in my own home in bed, even if it isn't our actual bed, which is still placed in the room I never want to go in again.

Christian sighs in defeat. "I think all the drugs they have put in me over the last week in the hospital are making me tired," he says disgruntled and I grin inwardly because I know Christian will never full accept peoples help willingly.

"Don't be silly Christian, it's just your body recovering from everything," I say seriously. "Now go to sleep," I add sternly.

"Stay with me?" he asks.

"Of course," I reply instantly although I know I'll have to slip away if Phoebe wakes up or Teddy needs me as it is the middle of the day. We fall asleep but it isn't long before I wake up. Christian is still fast asleep so I slip out of bed and walk downstairs as I feel guilty lounging in bed while Gail and Taylor deal with Teddy.

Teddy is sat playing on the floor with his toys while Taylor and Gail are sat at the table watching him.

"How is he?" Taylor asks with concern that he wouldn't show in front of Christian.

"He's sleeping. He seems okay, but you never know with Christian as you know as well as I do what he'll do to hide his feelings and pain," I reply truthfully.

"I certainly do Ana," Taylor agrees.

"How's Teddy?" I ask taking a seat at the table with them.

"He's fine," Gail replies as Ted notices me and comes to my knees so I pick him up to sit on my lap kissing his head.

"How are you today baby?" I ask Ted who grins.

"Gail and Twalor played trains with me," he says in that excited way small children do.

"That sounds lots of fun," I reply thankfully.

I sit with Teddy on my lap as me, Gail and Taylor chat at the table and I feel relaxed, as we are finally heading back into normal family life.

That is until I hear Christian's shouting echoing down the stairs. I panic instantly placing Teddy down on the floor and dive for the stairs so fast I don't even know how I got up them. I can hear Taylor behind me and I assume its because we don't know why he's shouting. Oh god please don't let their be someone in our house hurting my husband.

I dive for the bedroom and I can see Christian is restless in his sleep. I breathe a sigh of relief that its only a nightmare as I know both I and Taylor feared another security breach for a split second.

I run over to Christian perching on the bed above him and shake his shoulders. He's sweating and his face is screwed up in pain. I'm not sure if its physical pain or just whatever he's currently imagining in his head.

"Wake up Christian," I say and I hear Taylor retreat back down the stairs. "Baby wake up its just a nightmare," I say tapping his cheek. He hasn't had a nightmare in quite a long time, and I instantly feel guilty for leaving him when I said I'd stay.

I see his eyes snap open and he looks relieved for a moment before he throws his head back against the pillow and grimaces his hand falling onto his t-shirt over his chest where he was shot as he continues breathing erratically.

"Christian your scaring me, what's wrong, what hurts? I say panicking and I am a few seconds from calling someone for help.

"I'm sorry," he says finally calming, "nightmare," he says simply turning his head to look away from me.

"It's okay so please stop apologizing, are you in pain?" I ask placing my hands on either side of his face.

"I'll be fine," he says unconvincingly.

"Christian Grey. I wont ask you again," I say forcefully.

"Yes," he says gritting his teeth.

"Here?" I say putting my hand over his which is still resting on his chest.

"Yes," he says again not looking me in the eye. I don't know he feels he cant admit he's hurting to me. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

"Is it bad? Do you want me to call someone?" I ask but I don't know why because if he doesn't convince me he's okay I'm going to call someone anyway.

"No. Get me those pain killers," he says screwing his face up in disgust at his own request.

"Okay," I say walking over to the drawer across the room and getting a glass of water from the bathroom even though I wouldn't usually do this.

I head back over to my husband and he sits up a little to take and swallow the pills.

"Thanks," he says and I nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask and Christian looks confused. "Your nightmare?"

He shakes his head. "It was just everything replaying in my mind."

I nod sadly and I lean down to kiss his head.

We both look to the door when we hear Teddy's hysterical crying which seems to be getting closer. There's a knock at the door and I say tell them to come in.

It's Gail who has Teddy wrapped in her arms.

"Somebody got scared for his daddy," Gail says smiling softly and I feel terrible for my baby boy. He must have heard Christian shouting and picked up on our panic.

Teddy is hysterical and is gasping because he's crying so hard. He holds out his arms to Christian and Gail brings our son over as my husband readjusts. Christian looks heartbroken and I wish I could make all this go away.

"Come here," Christian says holding out his arms and Teddy practically jumps into them, burying his face into Christians stomach and I reach out to rub his little back.

"I'm sorry I had to interrupt, but he was inconsolable," Gail whispers and I nod understandably. I would never turn away my son.

"I don't want you go away again," Teddy says barely audible as he controls his crying.

"I'm not going anywhere Teddy, I promise," Christian says wrapping his arms around Ted. My heart is breaking into pieces.

"I'll be downstairs," Gail says and I nod and mouth thank you.

"Promises?" Teddy says and Christian laughs.

"I promise," Christian says lifting Teddy up in front of his and kissing him on the nose. "Now stop with the tears baby," he says blowing a raspberry on Teddy's tummy which makes him giggle instantly. "Daddy's fine see?"

"I jus love you. Mommy runned afta you scream and I worried" Teddy says and Christian smiles sadly.

"I love you too," Christian replies and Teddy smiles a toothy grin.

"I think a big kiss would make Daddy all better?" I say to Teddy and he looks at me for a second before acknowledging what I am saying.

He leans across and Christian pulls him closer to so he can reach and gives his dad a big over exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyou for taking care of me Teddy," Christian says cuddling Teddy to him.

"It's no problem," Teddy replies and me and Christian burst out into laughter. Where in the world did he learn to say that so well I have no idea. He sounds so old fashioned and funny.

"Do you want to snuggle me and Daddy?" I ask anxious to stop Teddy from crawling about on Christian in case he's hurting him. Not that Christian would ever let on if he was.

Teddy nods and jumps down onto the bed and climbs under the covers between us.

"Im swleeping," Teddy says laying like a statue which makes us smirk.

"But your eyes are open Teddy," Christian says.

"So," Teddy replies and I giggle.

I blow Christian a kiss as I obviously cant reach him with our son in between us and he pretends to catch it before screwing up his face and throwing it away.

I roll my eyes and pretend to look hurt and he smirks.

"Teddy are you awake?" Christian says obviously knowing that he is as his eyes are still open.

"Yes Daddy," he replies but sounds a little sleepier than a moment ago.

"Can you give mommy a big kiss for me?" Christian asks and I break out into a huge smile. Teddy doesn't reply to he leans over to kiss my cheek.

"Is that okay?" Teddy asks which amuses us and Christian nods.

"That's perfect," he replies.

I love my family so much.

**I hope you like this! Please review and let me know! Thankyouuuuu as always! xxxxxxx**


End file.
